mail time with the mews!
by Fangirlgonesupernova
Summary: the mews answer your fan mail! with the host torch and a different co-host each chapter, this is where the mews answer your mail. wow i'm redundant...  keep it under T ratings people!
1. Chapter 1

**Fangirlgonesupernova: don't you dare say any-**

**Nick: why the heck are you starting a new story? You barely update your other one on time! **

**Me: you will shut up before I get Dutch in here! **

**Nick; fine, who will do the disclaimer?**

**Me: Ichigo! Get you lazy butt in here!**

**Ichigo: yeah, yeah, fangirlgonesupernova owns nothing at all. If she did it would be a horrific tragedy for the cast.**

**Me: roll film! **

_**Chapter one **_

**Should I label these? **

Girl: I feel like starting something.

Guy: why? You're too busy already!

Girl: I don't care; I can never be too busy! Now let's begin! *the room they're in illuminates showing a stage with two couches, some chairs, and a desk with two chairs behind it* ok! Welcome to mail time with the mews! Now, for the mews! *a light appears above the stage and the aliens fall down, Pai and Deep blue in chairs, Kish and Taruto on the couches, and blue knight on his butt*

Blue knight: WHAT THE HECK? Wait a sec… why am I the only one who fell on my butt?

Girl: because someone has to sit cross-legged on the floor. And I missed; I thought Taruto would land on the floor. Let's continue. *out of the light the three normal (semi-normal anyways) fall, ryou onto the couch Taruto is on, keiichiro in a chair, Masaya on the ground face first, his neck snaps* wow. He fails at life. *Masaya stands up* ok, now we have to get the mews in! *the mews fall from the light, pudding lands next to Taruto, Ichigo lands on the couch next to Kish, lettuce falls onto ryou, knocking the wind out of him*

Lettuce: *blushes and stands up* s-sorry! *goes and sits on the ground next to the couch*

Ryou: I'm fine…

Guy: we're missing someone.

Girl: I know! She's at a fashion show!

Guy: oh, you're waiting till she goes backstage?

Girl: nope! Until she gets in the front, the timing has to be ju- now! *Zakuro falls out of the light and into the chair Pai is in, he catches her*

Zakuro: *blushes, then realizes she just disappeared then reappeared in the air then fell from the sky* *stands up* WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED? I WAS AT A FASHION SHOW! *she's wearing a black dress*

Pai: *just realized that Zakuro landed on his lap a second ago* *blushes* Yeah! I was- oh crap! I was steering a spaceship!  
>Kish: uh oh… you don't think *the ship crashes through the roof*<p>

Girl: hey! No landing spaceships on my building! *the ship disappears and the roof is repaired* jeez… ok, is everyone here *says in a softer voice, as if talking to self* deep blue, Zakuro, Masaya, ryou, *says in normal voice* ok! I'm done! It's time to introduce how this is going to work! I am your host, but before you meet me, here's my skeptic friend nick! *the guy who was talking previously walks out, he has orange hair with black tips, he's wearing black cargo shorts and red tee-shirt*

Nick: *sighs* why am I even here?

Girl: BECAUSE I NEEDED A SKEPTIC! Now, to introduce myself, I am you super powered hostess, TORCH! *the girl walks in, she has short electric blue hair, cloudy blue eyes, and she is wearing blue jean cutoffs, a black tee shirt, tennis shoes, and she has a necklace with a silver pendant hanging on a black thread*

Ichigo: so why are we here "torch"?

Torch: fan mail! You guys will respond! Ok, so people, send in your mail! Each week I'll have a different co-host! See you all later! Bye bye!

**Me: so the way this works is you guys send in reviews with short to medium letters to the cast of TMM, most pairings are allowed (although I support ryou/lettuce, Zakuro/Pai, Ichigo/Kish, and Taruto/pudding.) but no yaoi! Ok? Ok. Now, send in mail people! **

**Nick: no one will**

**Me: that's what you said about my truth or dare. And Livvykitty reviewed!**

**Nick: and now you have to write sixteen page chapters**

**Me: so? ok see you later! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: horray! Three reviews in twelve hours!**

**Nick: so?**

**Me: shut up. My guest star for this chapter is here to do the disclaimer, tsuki! **

**Tsuki: fangirlgonesupernova owns nothing. Too bad. **

**Me: roll the clip!**

_**Chapter two: **_

**Now let's get this thing started!**

Torch: and were back with another episode of mail time with the mews! We have letters from three people! Pudding, if you would please read the first letter?

Pudding: of course Na no Da! The first one is from sailor phoenix black!

**Tsuki: This'll be fun now for the fan mail :D**

**Dear Ichigo,**

**Why don't you just dump that stupid treehugger and go out with Kisshu? How many times has the treehugger confessed his love to you? How many times has Kisshu done so? Try comparing the numbers.**

**Signed,**

**your loving daughter Tsuki**

**Dear Kisshu,**

**Please tell us why you fell in love with Ichigo please.**

**Signed,**

**your loving daughter Tsuki**

**Dear Torch,**

**Can I be a co-host and blow up Masabaka, Blue Baka, and Nick with my many bazookas? You should know the stuff :D**

**Signed,**

**Tsuki**

Torch: ok, here's Tsuki! My first co-host!

Tsuki: *walks out and sits next to torch behind the desk* hey, the first letter is for Ichigo!

_Dear Ichigo,_

_Why don't you just dump that stupid treehugger and go out with Kisshu? How many times has the treehugger confessed his love to you? How many times has Kisshu done so? Try comparing the numbers._

_Signed,_

_your loving daughter Tsuki  
><em>

Ichigo: ok, one minute… ok! Got it! Masaya has confessed twice!

Torch: and Kish?

Ichigo: uh… seventy two?

Tsuki: now compare the numbers.

Ichigo: uh… Kish has confessed over three times as much…

Kish: ha!

Ichigo: BUT THAT MEANS NOTHING! HE PROBABLY DIDN'T EVEN MEAN IT!

Kish: *looks sad* but I did…

Ichigo: AS IF!

Kish: is there an emo corner here?

Torch: *points to a corner*

Kish: I'm going to go be depressed now. *goes into corner*

Torch: is that common for him Pai?

Pai: *who took Kish's seat, and is now sitting next to Zakuro* yeah, he was like that for the whole ride back to our planet, crying like a baby in his room.

Tart: yeah, and I had the room next to him, I COULDN'T SLEEP FOR THREE WEEKS!

Torch: well at least you didn't have nightmares!

Tsuki: let's continue, _Dear Kisshu,_

_Please tell us why you fell in love with Ichigo please._

_Signed,_

_your loving daughter Tsuki_

Kish: *who came out of the emo corner to answer* well, at first I just thought she was cute-

Ichigo: HA! I knew you didn't really love me!

Kish: let me finish kitty, then the more I learned about her, the more I discovered I truly loved her.

Ichigo: lia-

Kish: how do you know? You don't know what my feelings are.

Ichigo: *shocked*

Torch: next one is from nightshadowmidnight!

**This looks interesting! I love the idea! :D**

**SOo, here's a question from me to *drum roll please*... Ryou! RYou: What on EARTH persuaded you to have a CAKE SHOP as a secret base and WHY did you design the waitress uniforms to be so short and frilly?**

**^-^ I'm only asking Ryou to avoid my KishXIchigo fangirliness getting in the way ^-^ I will TRY not to let that happen!**

Torch: so why did you decide to have a cake shop, and what's with the outfits?

Ryou; keiichiro insisted…

Keiichiro: guilty!

Ryou: and he designed them

Keiichiro: also guilty!

Torch: so keiichiro's a perv huh?

Tsuki: but… I thought he was gay!

Torch: he has a girlfriend, the butterfly lady!

Tsuki: oh yeah… do you remember her name?

Torch: no, I think it started with an "s"

Ichigo: how do you two know these things about our personal lives?

Torch: the next few letters are from TMMangel, cool name. 

**Sweet! Now I can finally get some answers from them!**

**Deep Blue: Why Earth? Why not try to take over some other planet? Like Mars. Or even Venus. Better yet, Pluto (yes it's a planet).**

**Ryou: What do you think of all the crazy fan girls that pair you with an OC?**

**Pai: As the only smart alien, how do you deal with those idiots you work with?**

**Tree-hugger: Stop giving us decent animal lovers and people who care about the environment bad names! You're as bad as PETA! Your English counter part is way better; he's hit puberty unlike you. :P**

**I'll be back with more since I didn't cover everyone I wanted to.**

Torch: ok, the first letter is for deep blue! _Deep Blue: Why Earth? Why not try to take over some other planet? Like Mars. Or even Venus. Better yet, Pluto (yes it's a planet).  
><em>Deep blue: earth is only the beginning, earth owns the other planets, so if I own earth, I begin to own the entire Milky Way.

Tsuki: huh. Who would've thought? The next letter is for ryou! _Ryou: What do you think of all the crazy fan girls that pair you with an OC?_

Ryou: THEY'RE CRAZY B-

Torch; want to die? Say that word.

Ryou: *pales*

Torch: good boy**. **_Pai: As the only smart alien, how do you deal with those idiots you work with?_

Pai: like this *walks behind his brothers and bonks them on the head with his fists*

Tart; OW! THAT HURT PAI!

Pai: just demonstrating.

Kish; it still hurt!

Pai: It was supposed to.

Both: *pout*

Tsuki: I like it! Next letter! _Tree-hugger: Stop giving us decent animal lovers and people who care about the environment bad names! You're as bad as PETA! Your English counter part is way better; he's hit puberty unlike you. :P  
><em>tree-hugger: I do not! And Peta?

Torch: oh! You read the hunger games series? It's awesome! And yes you do.

Masaya: no I-

Torch: your opinion is invalid. Next few letters, well many letters is from shadow raccoon and shadow wolf.

**How many can we send? Can my Fan mail girl come in (I have a different character for this type of stuff.) whenever I send in something? Here's her profile:**

**Name: Mahina Yu**

**Age: 13 almost 14**

**Eye Color: Red**

**Hair Color: Blonde**

**Red Data Animal: Panda**

**Mew Mark: paw mark with a yin-yang look to it and bamboo. On her back.**

**Mew Mew form: "MEW MEW YIN-YANG! METOMORIPHO-SIS!" White dress with a yin-yang look to it. White with a black dot on one side and black with a white dot on the other side. Dark: Vice versa of the regular. White eyes with a black outline and black pupils.**

**Mew Mew Weapon: "YIN-YANG! BAMBOO SWORD!" and a very strong sword made out of bamboo appears.**

**Weapon Attacks: "RIBBON! YIN-YANG STRIKE!" and a Yin-yang shape hits the enemy. "RIBBON! YIN-YANG PROTECT!" and a Yin-Yang shield appears.**

**Dark Mew Mew weapon: "YANG-YIN DAY PEIRCER SWORD!" and a black sword with the ability to change day into night (or vice versa) before its even time. Personality: Kind-hearted, loyal, and a real charmer. She's very kind to her friends and likes to hang out with them. She is also a huge fan of D.D.R. When saddened she turns into Dark Mew Mew Yin-Yang.**

**Ryou,**

**LETTUCE KISSED YOU!**

**Lettuce,**

**You like it when you kissed Ryou, didn't you?**

**Ichigo,**

**If Masaya died how would you react? If Kishu died then would you laugh at him?**

**Masaya,**

**I HATE YOU! DIE!**

**Keiichiro,**

**If someone called you gay how would you react?**

**Kishu,**

**You're funny, but very creepy in my opinion.**

**Taruto,**

**YOU LIKE PUDDING, DON'T YOU!**

**Pai,**

**PAI X ZAKURO 4-EVAH!**

**Zakuro,**

**KISS PAI AND I WON'T CHANGE MY MIND ABOUT LIKING YOU! By the way, you're kewl.**

**Mint,**

**Hmm, is there someone you like *like is italicized***

**Pudding,**

**Hug "Taru-Taru" and give him candy! If he blushes for the hug, KISS HIM! Doesn't matter if it's on the cheek or lips as long as you do it.**

**Deep Blue,**

**WHY YOU SO FREAKY!**

**Blue knight,**

**Please, I'M BEGGING YOU, PUT SOME PANTS ON!**

**Well I think that's all of the characters. I don't think I missed any more major characters. Tell me and if I did I'll include them next time.**

Torch: you're on my que-list for next chapter. Ok, so the first letter is for ryou. I like this one! _Ryou, LETTUCE KISSED YOU!_

Ryou: WHAT? *blushes*

Lettuce: why would you guys tell him about that?

Ryou: I-It's true?

Lettuce: I-I'M SORRY!

Ryou: wait, it's not that bad…

Lettuce: *keeps apologizing while bowing*

Ryou: will you cut that out? Lettuce, will you stop that? *sighs* *grabs her chin, pulls her head up and kisses her*

Lettuce: *blushes* *kisses back*

Torch: *presses staples button*

Tsuki: wow. Hey the next letter is from lettuce.

Torch: one sec. LETTUCE!

Lettuce: *pulls away* *blushes* what?

Torch: you can resume making out with you new boyfriend after you respond. _Lettuce, you like it when you kissed Ryou, didn't you?_

Lettuce: y-yes!

Torch: ok, one sec… there's nothing left for you, you can go make out backstage, nick will show you where the green room is. *nick walks onstage wearing a black stage crew outfit, a headset, and carrying a clipboard*

Nick: follow me. *they leave*

Torch: next letter is for Ichigo! _Ichigo, if Masaya died how would you react? If Kishu died then would you laugh at him?_

Ichigo: I would cry if Aoyama-Kun died! And, the same for kish…

Kish: she would cry if I died! Wait…

The baka: I still won!

Kish: won?

Ichigo: YOU SAY THAT LIKE I'M SOME PRIZE TO BE WON!

Baka: what?  
>Ichigo: *looks angry*<p>

Tsuki: next letter is for Masaya! _Masaya, I HATE YOU! DIE!_

Masaya: what? *gets his head sliced off*

Torch; got to love the unseen killing force.

Ichigo: AOYAMA-KUN!

Torch: he's getting blood on my floors! *punches his body in the air then punches him backstage*

Ichigo: AOYAMA-KUN! *Starts to run backstage, but torch grabs her collar*

Torch: your needed, sit down *tosses her on the couch* you need to stop running after dead bodies! He'll be fine! I'll revive him after the show! So cut it out!

Ichigo: *looks scared, but stays seated*

Torch: good. Next letter is for keiichiro, _Keiichiro, if someone called you gay how would you react?_

Keiichiro: I would do this! *whips out gun and shoots tart in the face*

Torch: I love this guy! *revives tart*

Tart: why?  
>Keiichiro: target practice!<p>

Tsuki: wow. Ok, the next letter is for Kish! _Kishu, you're funny, but very creepy in my opinion_

Kish: well thanks… I guess…

Torch: next letter is for Taruto.  
><em>Taruto,<em>

_YOU LIKE PUDDING, DON'T YOU!_

Tart: WHAT? *jumps up* WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU SAY THAT?

Pudding: I knew it.

Tart: huh? *looks at pudding*

Pudding: I knew it… *runs away crying*

Tart: WAIT! PUDDING! GET BACK HERE! *chases after her*  
>torch: I was hoping that would happen. Wide screen time! *the big screen behind her changes to show backstage* no one will tell whoever appears on this screen when they do, I may use my screen, may not. Oh! Here they are!<p>

_On the screen_

Tart: PUDDING! GET BACK HERE!

Pudding: *keeps running, then trips on a cable and falls to her knees, then she curls into a ball and starts crying*

Tart: *Catches up with her* *kneels down next to her* why did you run away?

Pudding: y-you… I-I… *sobs*

Tart: I can't understand you, pudding, is this about what I said?  
>Pudding: *slowly nods*<p>

Tart: I never said I didn't like you pudding… *hugs her* I'm so sorry pudding, I really am! *pudding slowly stops crying*

_Back on stage_

Torch: let's continue! *the screen lifts into the roof*

Tsuki: why did you do that?  
>torch; I always feel guilty about watching them, but what they don't know wont hurt them. The next letter is for Pai; <em>Pai,<em>

_PAI X ZAKURO 4-EVAH!_

Pai and Zakuro: *they blush*

Pai: w-what?

Torch: you heard her!

Tsuki: the next letter is for Zakuro. _Zakuro,_

_KISS PAI AND I WON'T CHANGE MY MIND ABOUT LIKING YOU! By the way, you're kewl._

Zakuro: w-what?  
>Torch and tsuki: *they start chanting* do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!<p>

Zakuro; are you going to stop that?

Torch and tsuki: *keep chanting*

Zakuro: fine. *grabs Pai's shirt and kisses him*

Pai: ! *blushes*

Zakuro: *pulls away* there! I kissed him! *is blushing like mad*

Torch: *fan girl shriek* the next letter is for mint! _Mint,_

_Hmm, is there someone you like *like is italicized*_

Mint: no.

Tsuki: she's no fun! Next letter is for pudding! Wait… *pudding drops from the light beams onto deep blue*

Deep blue: OWCH! GET OFF OF ME!

Pudding: sorry! Pudding and Taru-taru were having a competition to see who could hang upside down from the light beams the longest Na no Da!

Tart; *falls from the beam but his leg is tangled with a cable and he stops about ten feet off of the floor* can someone help me down?

Torch: *Sighs* nick! We have a problem Mr. Stage director!

Nick; *walks out* what happen- oh, I'll go get him down. *leaves, a few minutes later Taruto falls down and lands on Pai*

Pai: get off of me Taruto!

Taruto: hey! It's not my fault! *stands up*

Pai: *goes back to sitting down on his chair*

Torch: *points to Pai's chair* this is Pai's chair, there are many like it, but this is his.

Deep blue: GET THE MONKEY GIRL OFF OF ME!

Tart: *helps pudding up*

Tsuki: we have to continue, _Pudding,_

_Hug "Taru-Taru" and give him candy! If he blushes for the hug, KISS HIM! Doesn't matter if it's on the cheek or lips as long as you do it._

Pudding: Ok Na no Da! *hugs tart*

Tart: *blushes*

Pudding: now pudding has to kiss Taru-taru! *kisses him*

Torch: AW! So cute! The next letter is for deep blue! Is your spine ok to answer yet?  
>Deep blue: yes.<p>

Torch: ok! _Deep Blue,_

_WHY YOU SO FREAKY!_

Deep blue: freaky? I assume by freaky you mean why do I try to rule the world and why I have a grudge against everyone? Well, my father was a drunkard, one day when I came home from training I saw that he had killed my mother, I killed him with the sword I was carrying. I then headed to find my brother, when I found him he was in a dark alley, the girl I loved was at his feet, dead, I asked what happened, and then I saw that he was carrying a gun, I put two and two together, and figured out that it was he who killed her, so I sliced his head off. I then proceeded to kill his gang one by one, I soon discovered that the girl I loved had been cheating on me and my brother discovered this. I then became bent on revenge and sought to kill the elders of my village. They sealed me away in a dimension in which I would not age.

Torch; and now he's a fan of giving heck-a-long speeches.

Deep blue: hey! That's not true!

Tsuki: It is, next letter is for blue knight! _Blue knight,_

_Please, I'M BEGGING YOU, PUT SOME PANTS ON!_

Blue knight: what does that mean?

Torch: I think he needs a song to demonstrate, tsuki if you may?

Tsuki: *presses play button on stereo*

Torch: *singing* _who wears short-shorts? The blue knight wears short-shorts! Who wears short-shorts? The blue knight wears short-shorts! _

Blue knight: fine! I'll put on some pants…

Torch: makeover time?  
>tsuki: makeover time! *they drag blue knight offstage while discussing weather they should cut their hair or not*<p>

Torch: *over her shoulder* NICK! GET OUT HERE! WE NEED YOU TO DO THE LETTERS!

Nick: I'm here, I'm here, ok, the next few letters are from ravensoul

**Pai: You know back in the ocean when Lettuce kissed Ryou? Yeah, were you the LEAST bit jealous? AND NO MAYBES!**

**"Torch": Can I join in? My character's name is Lizzy Mistwater.**

**Hair - Long and Black, Bang styled over to the left but it doesn't come down to eye level.**

**Eyes - Green, turn red if angry.**

**Clothes - Long-sleeve black shirt, with those hanging kind of sleeves, and long black jeans with detailed designs of silver roses up the pant leg.**

**Personality - VIOLENT, tends to read stuff that is so gory, it would give Deep Blue mental trauma. Very quiet and good at sneaking up on people. Has exceptional hearing and therefore spends more time listening and collecting blackmail info. (HINT HINT WINK WINK)**

Nick: torch left me a note saying that you are number two on her que-list of guest-hosts. The first letter is for Pai, _Pai: You know back in the ocean when Lettuce kissed Ryou? Yeah, were you the LEAST bit jealous? AND NO MAYBES!_

Pai: no.

Nick: and that was the only letter from her. The next few letters are from nilla mew mew, we are all going to die…

Torch: WERE BACK! *they walk out followed by the blue knight, who has been humanized, and Is now wearing jeans and a navy blue tee-shirt, he has short hair and is now wearing tennis shoes*

Tsuki: he looks better.

Torch: The next groups of letters are from nilla mew mew;

**Don't be such a party pooper Nick! Haha! This is going to be EPIC! I want to be a co-host. This is my info, I decided to make it shorter and easier to read.**

**Name: Nilla**

**Age: 16**

**Eyes: Dark, almost black, brown**

**Hair: Chin length, wavy, thick, brown**

**Professions: Trained ninja, authoress, part time schizophrenic, werewolf**

**Hobbies: Guitar, writing, insanity**

**Personality: Don't let me get bored, 2012 will only be the end of the world if I am bored. Crazy, lunatic, insane, colorful, hyper, creative, and other synonyms are words that describe me**

**Likes: Kishigo, Dramione, PaiXZakuro, ShiroganeXLettuce, TarutoXPudding, MintXDeep Blue, colors blue, purple, and pink, Masaya Torture Time, Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift, Tokyo Mew Mew, Harry Potter, Julius Caesar (the play)**

**Dislikes: Justine Beaver, Masaya Aoyama, Deep Blue, hip-hop**

**Motto: Once you go insane, you can never go crazy**

**Weapons: Katana**

**Werewolf name: Midnight**

**Interested in: Brandon, my best friends brother**

**Dear Ichigo,**

**You are a nice girl, but you are slow, and stupid, and wrong for liking tree-hugger. If Kisshu hadn't had been the bad guy and Aoyama never existed (well, this really would never have happened because Aoyama turned into Deep Blue was the one who sent Kisshu to earth as the bad guy but ignore this fact) would you maybe have at least been his friend if not felt the same way he felt about you.**

**Sincerely,**

**Nilla**

**Dear Zakuro,**

torch: your number three on the q-list. The first letter is for Ichigo! _Dear Ichigo,_

_You are a nice girl, but you are slow, and stupid, and wrong for liking tree-hugger. If Kisshu hadn't had been the bad guy and Aoyama never existed (well, this really would never have happened because Aoyama turned into Deep Blue was the one who sent Kisshu to earth as the bad guy but ignore this fact) would you maybe have at least been his friend if not felt the same way he felt about you._

_Sincerely,_

_Nilla_

Ichigo: you cant tell me who to love! And I guess I'd be his friend.

Kish: she'd be my friend! Yay! *Jumps up*

Masaya: she still loves me!

Torch: *slams her hands down and stands up* WHO REVIVED HIM?

Tsuki: we needed a reaction.

Torch: tsuki, do the next few letters, I'll be back! *walks over and drags him offstage*

Masaya: WAIT, WHAT? WHATS GOING ON? HELP MEEEE! *screams are heard*

Tsuki: the next letter is for Zakuro,_ Dear Zakuro,_

_Did you ever have a good relationship with your parents?_

_Sincerely,_

_Nilla_

Zakuro: I do have a good relationship with my parents!

Tsuki: ok, the next few letters are from Layleanchantix,

**Heya torch, nick! I got fanmail (obviously o.o)**

**Masaya: -folds something up really tight and fits it in an envolope- enjoy your little surprise!**

**Ichigo: why do you like pink? I HATE pink.**

**Bye bye o_o**

Torch: *walks back dragging Masaya's dead body* *tosses him onto a chair* whose the first letter for?

Tsuki: Masaya.

Torch: *revives him, then straps something on his chest* you have ten seconds to answer, then poison will be injected into you, and it will cause you to go insane and run backstage. _Masaya: -folds something up really tight and fits it in an envelope- enjoy your little surprise!_

Masaya: *opens* what is thi- *giant fist comes out and breaks his jaw* *the timer goes off and he runs backstage*

Tsuki: next letter is for Ichigo, _Ichigo: why do you like pink? I HATE pink._**  
><strong>Ichigo: it's a cute color.

Torch: go run off a cliff.

Ichigo: why?

Torch: -_- we're done now! Bye!

**Me: what are you still doing here? The chapter is over!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: back with mail time w/the mews! Who shall be my guest star today? One sec... Shadow raccoon and shadow wolf, or as I shall call her SRSW**

**Nick: that's stupid. **

**Me: shut the heck up Mr. Stage director! Here's SRSW to do the disclaimer**

**SRSW: hey! Fangirlgonesupernova owns nothing! **

**Me: roll da films! **

_**Chapter three**_

**Epic, more epic, unnecessarily epic! (Yay for chuggaconroy reference!)**

Torch: okay! So here's the guest host for this chapter, SRSW!

SRSW: hey all! The first few letters are from Tsuki!

**Tsuki: That was hilarious and now for my new letters, but first *Force field surrounds everyone but Nick, Masabaka, and Blue Baka* Okay, now for the letters/packages**

**Dear Lettuce,**

**since on here you and Pai aren't together would you like to be friends with him?**

**From**

**Tsuki**

***Three packages lands on Nick's, Masabaka's, and Blue Baka's laps***

**Tsuki: Go ahead, open them**

***Nuclear bombs that will go off in 3 seconds after opening the packages***

**All I gots for now this is really funny please continue**

Torch: ooh! Ok the first letter is for Lettuce _Dear Lettuce,_

_since on here you and Pai aren't together would you like to be friends with him?_

_From_

_Tsuki_**  
><strong>

SRSW: wait, where is lettuce?

Torch; crap, MR. STAGE DIRECTOR!

Nick: why do you call me that?

Torch: because it's your job, and go get lettuce and Ryou.

Nick: they took the day off-

Torch: I'LL KILL EM'! nick, stay here and read the rest of the letters, I'll be right back! *leaves*

Nick: okay, uh. What's next SRSW?

SRSW: *three packages fall* go ahead, open them.

Nick, Masabaka and Blue knight: *opens*

Mechanical voice: three, two, one, have a nice day!

*explosion*

Torch: I' M BACK! *she's dragging Lettuce and Ryou behind her by their collars, Lettuce is apologizing and Ryou is complaining* *tosses them onto the couch* ok, lettuce, would you like to be Pai's friend?

Lettuce: sure…

SRSW: the next few letters are from me.

**Wow you are all very hilarious. YAYS FOR NICK BEING MANAGER!**

**Nick,**

**Are you surprised that you have a letter?**

**Ichigo,**

**I like pink, but you are a pink maniac in my oppinion.**

**Kishu,**

**You still are funny and kinda creepy, but not really in my oppinion now.**

**Fangirlgonesupernova,**

**Next time you see Tsuki, please ask her my question:**

**I heard that she's 1,040 (i think that's the age). How can she be Ichigo's daughter when she older than Ichigo?**

Torch: first letter is for nick; _Nick,_

_Are you surprised that you have a letter?_

Nick: no.

Torch: you should be!

SRSW: next letter is for Ichigo. _Ichigo,_

_I like pink, but you are a pink maniac in my opinion._

Ichigo: is that a bad thing?

SRSW: yes. Yes it is.

Torch: next letter is for Kish! _Kishu,_

_You still are funny and kinda creepy, but not really in my oppinion now._**  
><strong>Kish: I can live with that

SRSW: next letter is for the authoress. _Fangirlgonesupernova,_

_Next time you see Tsuki, please ask her my question:_

_I heard that she's 1,040 (i think that's the age). How can she be Ichigo's daughter when she older than Ichigo?_

Fan girl: well, I don't understand it really, but I think it has something to do with her being from another dimension. The next few letters are from nilla!

**Yay! I'm on the que-list! MAIL TIME! *sings blue's clues mail song***

**Dear Mint, Zakuro and Ichigo,**

**Blue, purple and pink are my favorite colors. How does this make you feel?**

**Sincerely,**

**Nilla**

**Dear Kisshu, Taruto and Pai,**

**My first two initials are E.T. meaning extraterrestrial, meaning alien. How does this make you feel?**

**Sincerely,**

**Nilla**

**Dear Aoyama,**

**I have no prejudice to your kind (kind is italicized), just to tree-huggers. Be prepared to be mauled by tigers.**

**Sincerely,**

**Nilla**

**Dear Torch,**

**Contained in this letter is a katana. You may use it anyway you please to kill whoever you choose. Engraved on the blade is a phoenix, this katana has the ability to catch fire.**

**Sincerely,**

**Nilla**

SRSW: the first letter is for Zakuro, Ichigo, and Pudding. _Dear Mint, Zakuro and Ichigo,_

_Blue, purple and pink are my favorite colors. How does this make you feel?_

_Sincerely,_

_Nilla_

Mint: I don't really care

Ichigo: like I have a fan.

Zakuro: like I need to change the color of my outfit.

Torch: next letter is for Pai, Taruto, and Kish. _Dear Kisshu, Taruto and Pai,_

_My first two initials are E.T. meaning extraterrestrial, meaning alien. How does this make you feel?_

_Sincerely,_

_Nilla_

Kish: I don't know

Taruto: are you related to us by any chance?

Pai: *fell asleep on the couch because he gets no letters* huh?

SRSW: next letter is for the aoyama.  
><em>Dear Aoyama,<em>

_I have no prejudice to your kind (kind is italicized), just to tree-huggers. Be prepared to be mauled by tigers._

_Sincerely,_

_Nilla_

Aoyama: wait what? *gets mauled by tigers*

Torch: got to love da violence, NOW STOP BLEEDING ON THE STAGE! *punches in air and roundhouse kicks him backstage*

Ichigo: AOYAMA-KUN! *tries to run but gets caught by torch*

Torch: *tosses on the couch* just stay down!

Ichigo: *looks scared* why cant I?

Torch: *sits down* fine. I guess you can. But no reviving him. Or I will kill you.

Ichigo: *runs backstage*

Torch: she is so annoying.

SRSW: lets continue, the next letter is for you torch_. Dear Torch,_

_Contained in this letter is a katana. You may use it anyway you please to kill whoever you choose. Engraved on the blade is a phoenix, this katana has the ability to catch fire._

_Sincerely,_

_Nilla_

Torch: yay. Be right back! *runs backstage* AUTHORESS POWERS, REVIVE!

SRSW: ok, the next few letters are from prettywerewolf

**Can I be on the list? That would be awesome! Here;**

**Name- Wolfie or Pyra**

**Black hair with a red streak, violet eyes, Kim Possible lips, brown wolf ears on top of head, long wolf tail, sharp K9 teeth. Blue flowly shirt, purple undershirt, brown cargo shorts. Converse. A dog collar that stops her from attacking people (from theripist)**

**Personality- Tomboy, will bite people alot, firey temper which is set of alot. Glares and growls alot. Likes getting info out of others and/or seeing them suffer.**

**Red data animal- Either dog or wolf**

**Refuses to save others most of the time.**

**Pudding~You rock! Here. ~sends a package of pudding.~**

**Bye! Wolfie out.**

SRSW: I think you're number four. Ok, so pudding, here's pudding.

Pudding: YAY Na no Da! *EATS PUDDING*

Torch: *walks back covered in blood and soot* next few letters are from Bittersweetdestiny, cool name.

**(Hey I'd like to have a chance to be on the list plus I also have a letter.)**

**Name: Juliette**

**Age: 15(Nearly 16)**

**Appearance: Naturally dark brown, though it's dyed purple. Her eyes are grayish blue. She looks very pale and short. She typically wears jeans, white t-shirts, and a Captain Jack Sparrow tricorn hat.**

**Likes: Tokyo Mew Mew, The Fandom Canon, fire, OC fanfictions that follow the canon and are plausible.**

**Dislikes: Mary Sues, Twilight, and some Mary Sue fanfiction writers.**

**Personality: She is very much like Pai from Tokyo Mew Mew, though she's a bit of a free spirit.**

**Letters: Dear Kisshu,**

**Could you explain your full opinion on Mary Sues, or OCs that are paired up with you?- Signed Juliette**

**Dear Ichigo,**

**I support you and Masaya, only because it's part of the canon.**

**Dear Ryou,**

**Any reason in particular for choosing Japan to start the mew team? I mean if it were in America then just imagine where'd I'd be.**

**Dear Pai,**

**I appreciate you, for being sane. Please enjoy the enclosed pie. -Signed your Juliete (A cherry pie with heart designs on the crust is enclosed. If the pie is already eaten, then I'd blame Kisshu or Taruto.)**

Torch: number five, if this continues I'll never get into anime characters. I think next I'll do an anime character, and then continue with the people.

SRSW: the next letter is for Kish. _Dear Kisshu,_

_Could you explain your full opinion on Mary Sues, or OCs that are paired up with you?- Signed Juliette_

Kish: they are just so frekin' stupid! They always are girly girls, yet when they transform the kick butt, and it makes absolutely no sense! Besides, I would never date any of them, their too perfect! I only love Ichigo!

*Ichigo walks back onstage*

Ichigo; I will kill you torch. MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHOSIS! *transforms* RIBON STRAWBERRY, SURPRISE! *shoots at torch* ha! Now you're dead!

*the bubbles disperse and a giant shield with a phoenix on it is there*

Torch: now, now, no need for that. *the shield bursts into light shards revealing torch standing without a scratch on her* now, are you going to calm down?

Ichigo: *looks slightly shocked but the look of shock is then covered by a look of rage* NEVER! RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!

Torch: *does a back flip out of the way* tsk tsk, naughty naughty! *swords appear in her hands* I guess we can fight; this is your last chance to back out.

Ichigo: NEVER! *goes to hit torch*

Torch: sorry 'bout this *runs forward with her swords drawn*

Ichigo: *eyes widen* *tries to say something*

Torch: *pulls sword from ichigo's stomach* sorry.

Kish: ICHIGO! *runs and catches her*

Masaya: *walks onstage* oh, someone killed Ichigo, too bad.

Kish: *growls*

Torch: *sighs* I'll revive her when she's needed. Which is now? great…*revives* ok, Ichigo, _Dear Ichigo,_

_I support you and Masaya, only because it's part of the canon._

Ichigo: finally! Wait canon?

SRSW: it means that it was a pairing originally in the show; however, we all oppose it. Except this girl, next letter is for Ryou. _Dear Ryou,_

_Any reason in particular for choosing Japan to start the mew team? I mean if it were in America then just imagine where'd I'd be._

Ryou: Because you people would destroy the world.

Fan girl: I AGREE, I WOULD LOVE TO BE A MEW! BUT NOOO! YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE FREKIN JAPAN!

Ryou: I wouldn't choose you even if it was in America.

Torch: *stabs* die. Simple as that. Next letter is for Pai  
><em>Dear Pai,<em>

_I appreciate you, for being sane. Please enjoy the enclosed pie. -Signed your Juliete (A cherry pie with heart designs on the crust is enclosed. If the pie is already eaten, then I'd blame Kisshu or Taruto.)_

Pai: you're welcome. I actually got a letter!

Kish: can I have a slice?

Pai: no. *eats pie*

SRSW: next few letters are from TMMangel

**Yay more tor- I mean questions answered! I thought of a few more *pulls out long list* but I'll only send in five.**

**Nick, Tree-hugger, and Deep Loser(aka Deep Blue): Here is a box you must open far away from where you are currently.(In said box is a bomb that will go off once the box is opened.)**

**Kish: I wasn't a KishxIchiago fan but after realizing how bad Tree-hugger is, you just earned another supporter(Feel free to kiss Ichiago for the little victory you earned.)**

**Ichiago: I used to think you belonged with Tree-hugger but I now know better. Just give Kish a shot. I'll even pay you a hundred bucks(the animal but don't tell her) if you let him kiss you.**

**Lettuce: I know how it feels to like someone who seems out of your league. Stop being afraid! He likes you back so relax.**

**Pudding: What would happen if you ate a truck full of candy?**

Torch: next letter is for nick, Masaya, and deep blue _Nick, Tree-hugger, and Deep Loser(aka Deep Blue): Here is a box you must open far away from where you are currently.(In said box is a bomb that will go off once the box is opened.)_

Nick: *they were revived* ok, so where- *they disappear*

Torch: big screen time! *the big screen shows nick, Masaya, and deep blue in a town that looks completely abandoned and has cars overturned and stuff* that, my friends

Ichigo: I am not your friend! I hate you!

Torch: well I hope you forgive me, anyways, that is a different dimension, the world nuked itself to death, and then Australia got killed by kangaroos. (Aren't references great?) there's no people there anymore, I go there to destroy cars.

Ichigo: why?

Torch: when I get pissed off because some pink-haired annoying priss won't stop interrupting my show!  
>Ichigo: uh…<p>

Torch: now shut up and watch!

_On the screen_

Deep blue: might as well open this box.

Nick: WAIT A SEC! it might be a bomb!

Masaya: or candy! *grabs box that deep blue was holding and opens it*

*cow noise*

_Back at the stage_

Ichigo: C-cows?

Torch: yes. Now, *the screen flips into the wall*

SRSW: the next letter is for kish. _Kish: I wasn't a KishxIchigo fan but after realizing how bad Tree-hugger is, you just earned another supporter(Feel free to kiss Ichiago for the little victory you earned.)_

Kish: YES! *dip kisses Ichigo*

Torch: Ichigo! _Ichiago: I used to think you belonged with Tree-hugger but I now know better. Just give Kish a shot. I'll even pay you a hundred bucks(the animal but don't tell her) if you let him kiss you._

Ichigo: *stops fighting Kish*

Kish: *pulls away* huh?

Ichigo: NOW YOU OWE ME $100!

Kish: *looks sad* I thought something was wrong. *sits down next to tart*

Torch: sure. *the couches lift into the air*

Zakuro: *nearly falls off the couch*

Pai: *grabs her hand and pulls her up*

Torch: *the platform SRSW and torch are standing on lifts up* NICK! OPEN THE GATE!

Nick: *walks on the catwalk over to a lever* I'm going I'm going. *pulls lever and the back of the stage opens*

Torch: *presses button on blow horn* *a stampede of bucks run on the stage about to run over Ichigo*

Ichigo: WHAT THE HECK?

Kish: ICHIGO! *jumps down, picks up Ichigo and teleports*

Torch: one sec. *typing is heard* *the herd disappears* *the chairs and floors go back to the stage*

Kish: *drops down to the ground from the rafter he was standing on, carrying Ichigo bridal style* are you okay Ichigo?  
>Ichigo: y-yes.<p>

Masaya: that was interesting.

Ichigo: what?

Masaya: it was interesting.

Ichigo: *stands up* you're not even concerned about me?  
>Masaya: you're ok aren't you?<p>

Ichigo: YOU JERK! *slaps*

Masaya: don't slap me you little b-

Kish: *slaps him* don't talk to her that way. Ever!

Ichigo: kisshu…

Masaya: what are you going to do about it alien boy?

Kish: this! *stabs* and never, ever, talk to her like that again!

SRSW: let's continue! The next letter is for lettuce! _Lettuce: I know how it feels to like someone who seems out of your league. Stop being afraid! He likes you back so relax._

Lettuce: w-what? I-I'll try to r-relax komenesai!

Ryou: *puts arm around lettuce* you're cute when you stutter.

Lettuce: *blushes*

Torch: *puts hands on her hips* you two can go do this in a minute; the next letter is for pudding! _Pudding: What would happen if you ate a truck full of candy?_

Pudding: I don't know Na no Da.

Torch: I do. Bad things, in a truth or dare thing, her and Taruto destroyed my house!

Tart: that sounds fun.

Torch: try it and I'll kill you midget boy.

SRSW: that's all the time we have for now bye bye!

**Me: so concludes the third chapter of mail time with mews. This chapter is seven pages long on word! See you all next time, and remember to send in your mail! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: WAZZUP?**

**Nick: besides the fact that you FINALLY after at least two months wrote chapter two? Not much.**

**Me: my week was great by the way. Thanks for asking nick! I decided I'm going to try to update this on Saturdays but if not sometime during the weekend. **

**Nick: good. **

**Keiichiro: *shoots* **

**Me: thanks, ravensoul! It's your turn! **

**Ravensoul: fangirlgonesupernova owns absolutely nothing. **

**Me: let's go! **

_**Chapter four: **_

**The packit lady lies, it does not fold flat! It folds nearly flat!**

Torch: okay! We're back with chapter four, as a quick recap, last chapter Aoyama was mauled by tigers, Ichigo tried to kill me, after which she was nearly ran over my male deer, only to be saved by Kish, and Nick got blown up twice!

Nick: I didn't like that.

Torch: backstage now. You're not a main character here.

Nick: fine. *leaves

Torch: back to business! The co-host for today is ravensoul!

Ravensoul: sup.

Torch: not much. I shall call you raven. Ok?

Raven: fine by me! The first few letters are from nilla mew mew

**Jay: Can I write a letter?**

**No! You haven't been introduced yet! Now get back to your void!**

**Dear Deep Blue,**

**I wrote a song for you. It goes like this: His name is Deep Blue, He has no clue, That in a few, My katana will slice him in two! END SONG! NOW DIE!**

**Sincerely,**

**Nilla**

**Dear Taruto,**

**Yes, I am in relation to you. As a matter of fact, I am your distant cousin.**

**Sincerely,**

**Nilla**

**Dear Kisshu, Taruto, Pai, Deep Blue, and Blue Knight,**

**Ever think of getting a tan?**

**Sincerely,**

**Nilla**

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW!**

**Jay: But-**

**GET TO YOUR VOID! *chases with katana***

**Love you, kittens! *blows kisses**

Torch: who the heck is jay?

Raven: I don't know… lets begin the letters! The first letter is for deep blue._ Dear Deep Blue,_

_I wrote a song for you. It goes like this: His name is Deep Blue, He has no clue, That in a few, My katana will slice him in two! END SONG! NOW DIE!_

_Sincerely,_

_Nilla_

Deep blue: how dare you threaten me pathetic human? *gets sliced in two*

Torch; *Tosses halves of his bodies backstage* can people stop getting blood on my nice floors? The next letter is for Taruto! _Dear Taruto,_

_Yes, I am in relation to you. As a matter of fact, I am your distant cousin._

_Sincerely,_

_Nilla_

Taruto: PAI! Is this true?

Pai: yes. She's the one who always stuffs ice cubes down people's dresses when we're at weddings.

Taruto: can she be my babysitter?

Pai: no.

Taruto: why not?

Pai: because you would destroy my house.

Torch: don't mess with his house Taruto! He nearly killed nick, ryou, deep blue, and the blue knight, oh and keiichiro as well, because they were drunk in his house and messed it up!

Raven: what?

Torch: inside jokes!

Raven: ok, the next letter is for Kisshu, Taruto, Deep blue, and the blue knight. _Dear Kisshu, Taruto, Pai, Deep Blue, and Blue Knight,_

_Ever think of getting a tan?_

_Sincerely,_

_Nilla_

Kish: I would. But I tried to and got sunburned.

Taruto: I freckle easily.

Pai: no. because I don't like the outdoors.

Deep blue: *is busy being dead*

Blue knight: I had a tan. Then Masaya stole my bronzer.

Masaya: *spraying arms* it's true.

Torch: that's all for Nilla's letters! The next few letters are from our guest- star from last chapter, shadow raccoon and shadow wolf

**AWESOMEEEEEE! Ca you at least chek out my new story? It's called Setting Sun, Rising Moon. I probably going to change the name though. Now for the letters:**

**Dear Ryou,**

**Do you know how much I want to kill someone for making the dresses too short?**

**Dear Torch,**

**Here's some cake and twelve pheonixs. My gift to you.**

**Keiichiro,**

**If you designed the dresses, run for your life. My ghost friend, Kathrina will kill you. She travels at the speed of light.**

**Deep Blue,**

**Kinda late, but when I said freaky I meant your creepy smile when you choked Ichigo and made the ditch in the ground.**

**Nick,**

**when I asked if you were surprised you got a letter and you said no I was terribly angry. BE SURPRISED FOR ONCE!**

**Torch (Again),**

**I LIKE THE SRSW thing! Second what's your favortie color?**

**Ichigo,**

**Did you know that Masaya is a Gary-stew? I thinkyou're still a pink maniac, but I can't complain because my favorite pajamas are pink with moknkeys on them. PONIESAND KITTIES RULE~NYAU NEIGH! READ WARRIOR CATS!**

**My new story is one that you'll like cause it does have IchigoxMAsaya, but sadly for Kish he gets an OC. She's not frilly and girly. She's a tomboy as a matter of fact. YOU'LL THINK SHE'S PRETTIER THAN ICHIGO WHEN YOU SEE HER!**

**ENOUGH ABOUT MY STORY! I LOVE THIS TORCH! *throws skittles at everyone.* TASTE THE RAINBOW PEOPLE (and aliens)! TASTE THE RAINBOW!**

Torch: I don't see why not, I'm always looking for another story to read!

Ravensoul: the first letter is for ryou! _Dear Ryou,_

_Do you know how much I want to kill someone for making the dresses too short?_

Ryou: BUT KEIICHIRO DESIGNED THEM!

Keiichiro: guilty! *smiles like Russia* but I still have a gun if you want to kill me.

Torch: in soviet Russia, cakes bake keiichiro.

Raven: Is that one of those "in soviet Russia jokes"?

Torch: yeah, I like them a lot. They're easy. Oh! Just thought of one, in soviet Russia, mews

Invade aliens' planet.

Pai: then we would have to fight them off, and most of our people at the time where we were fighting were weak and dying, the climate on our planet was blizzard- cold in the winter and during the summer if you left the underground cavern you would bake- literally; there was no spring or fall. So the mews would die. But if they succeeded in getting underground they could've easily taken our planet. Hence why we were sent to take your planet

Zakuro: wow…

Ichigo: really?

Kish: yeah, things were getting really bad, but luckily it's improving because of the mew aqua!

Taruto: *says really low* although so many people died.

Pudding: *hugs Taruto from behind* that's really sad Na no Da!

Torch: yeah, let's continue!

Ravensoul: *is standing behind Pai* the next letter is for you torch. _Dear Torch,_

_Here's some cake and twelve pheonixs. My gift to you._

Torch: thank you! The cake is yummy! Where did you get the phoenixes? How did they escape from the garden? *slices hole in the fabric of space* go through phoenixes to where you are safe! *phoenixes fly through and the hole disappears* now they are safe in the phoenix garden.

Raven: and that is?

Torch: the garden that only people with phoenix powers, fire foxes, and phoenixes can go inside. The next letter is for Keiichiro; Keiichiro,

If you designed the dresses, run for your life_. My ghost friend, Kathrina will kill you. She travels at the speed of light._

Keiichiro: I'll take my- *dies*

Torch; well in the manga every time mint's dress is shown, well, lets just say she needs to wear shorts.

Mint: don't blame me blame the perv.

Keiichiro: *gets revived*

Raven: *holding pictures* the next letter is for Deep Blue. _Deep Blue,_

_Kinda late, but when I said freaky I meant your creepy smile when you choked Ichigo and made the ditch in the ground._

Deep blue: because she is annoying. And the ditch was to stall and give me some time to get up into the palace.

Ichigo: I AM NOT ANNOYING!

Torch: yes you are.

Lettuce; s-sorry but I have to agree.

Ryou: yes.

Tart: you're so annoying!

Pai: I have to concur with Taruto

Zakuro: you get on every ones nerves.

Ichigo: how?  
>mint: does this not sound familiar? "Aoyama-kun took me to a movie! Aoyama-kun is so cute! Aoyama-kun, Aoyama-kun is coming, oh! Pudding is trapped in an underground cave with the enemy; I wonder when I'll get another date with Aoyama-kun?"<p>

Pudding: I COULD HAVE DIED AND YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT YOUR STUPID BOY-TOY!

Taruto: *looks at pudding* you're scary when mad…

Ichigo: well… Aoyama-kun! You don't think I'm annoying do you?

Masaya: *texting*

Zakuro: *phone gets text message* he says; "oh crap the annoying pink manic I call my girlfriend won't shut up!"

Ichigo *looks on the verge of tears*

Kish: aw it's okay! I still like you!

Ichigo: *starts crying*

Kish: *goes into emo corner*

Mint: we never said we didn't like you.

Torch: I don't like her! The show always revolves around her! Even when someone else is involved in the plot she's the leader, she always manages to make everything about her! If the story would stop revolving around her, maybe every one else would have gotten lines, or ended off chimera animals! And what ever happened to Zakuro killing Chimera animals with her whip? And why is she the only one to get an upgrade to her weapon? I like the manga where they all get to use the mew aqua rod better. Except in the end *spoilers* how they have a fake wedding.

Raven: shall we continue?

Torch: okay! The next letter is for nick, _Nick,_

_when I asked if you were surprised you got a letter and you said no I was terribly angry. BE SURPRISED FOR ONCE!_

Nick: no.

Torch: you so mean to SRSW!

Raven: next letter is for you again torch. _Torch (Again),_

_I LIKE THE SRSW thing! Second what's your favortie color?_

Torch: well, it has to be a tie between black, green, gray, blue, fire colors, and I like brown as well!

Raven: so no favorite.

Torch: hehe… yeah. The next letter is for Ichigo! _Ichigo,_

_Did you know that Masaya is a Gary-stew? I thinkyou're still a pink maniac, but I can't complain because my favorite pajamas are pink with moknkeys on them. PONIESAND KITTIES RULE~NYAU NEIGH! READ WARRIOR CATS!_

_My new story is one that you'll like cause it does have IchigoxMAsaya, but sadly for Kish he gets an OC. She's not frilly and girly. She's a tomboy as a matter of fact. YOU'LL THINK SHE'S PRETTIER THAN ICHIGO WHEN YOU SEE HER!_

Ichigo: he is not!

Torch: he so is! I want to punch him through the roof! But nick says that violates my building insurance… and sorry, I just don't like OCs. And Kish belongs to Ichigo!

Kish: YES! SOMEONE WHO AGREES!

Ichigo: huh? What do you mean belong?

Torch: you two should date. That's what I mean. You two are so perfect for each other.

Raven: some people think Ichigo should be with ryou.

Ryou: huh? But I'm lettuce's boyfriend.

Lettuce: HE DOES NOT BELONG TO ICHIGO! HE'S MINE! *slams hand over mouth*

Ryou: like she said. I'm hers. Not the annoying Ichigo's. *puts arm around lettuce's shoulders and pulls her towards him*

Torch: exactly, we'll rant more about pairings later!

Raven: I would be surprised if we didn't! *snaps picture* good. Now! The next few letters are from theblessedchildsuki.

**Can I be on?**

**Name: Suki**

**Age: 13**

**Eyes: Inky black**

**Mouth: Dark red lips,1 pointed tooth**

**Ears: Pointed**

**Hair: To the back of my knee, dark as night with 1 white streak**

**Professions: Spy, writer**

**Hobbies: Insanity**

**Personality: Childish but mature when needed, plus if you make a reference to anything in the series I will act it out**

**Likes: Kishigo, drawing, anime, drawing anime and I always carry a sketch pad**

**Dislikes: Justine Beaver, Masaya-baka, Deep Idiot, Blue Moron**

**Motto: *sigh* idiot**

**Weapons: Flame dagger, water whip, earth disks, wind nun-chucks**

**Outfit: White yin & yang t-shirt that hangs off my shoulders with black tank under it, black full-lengh cargos,black belt with sliver studs, black combat boots, 1 small sliver hoop earing in right ear.**

**_**

**Questions:**

**Ichigo,**

**Why are you such an annoying ditzy pink-maniac?**

**Suki**

**_**

**Pai,**

**I love yooooooooou! But I'm really happy for you and Zakuro. Why are you emo?**

**Suki**

**_**

**Keiichiro and Ryou**

**What made you build a pink cafe?**

**Suki**

**_**

**Pudding and Taru-Taru**

**Do you two love each other?**

**Suki**

**_**

**Bye! ^_^**

Torch: number six, now, the first letter is for Ichigo. _Ichigo,_

_Why are you such an annoying ditzy pink-maniac?_

_Suki_

Ichigo: I AM NOT DITZY!

Kish: you kind of are, but I love you all the same!

Ichigo: WELL I DON'T LOVE YOU!

Kish: *goes into emo corner crying*

Ichigo: I made him cry?...

Torch: you have the right to feel guilty!

Raven: look at what I found! It's a teddy bear I found in taruto's room!

Taruto: GIVE ME THAT! *lunges*

Raven: *jumps* the next letter is for Pai_. Pai,_

_I love yooooooooou! But I'm really happy for you and Zakuro. Why are you emo?_

_Suki_

Pai: no clue what you're talking about, AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN EMO? I AM NOT EMO!

Zakuro: *Takes photo of Pai yelling*

Pai: why?

Zakuro: such a rare occurrence I had to take a picture.

Pai: *looks irritated*

Torch: *whispers to raven* so perfect for each other. *in normal voice* the next letter is for keiichiro and Ryou. _Keiichiro and Ryou_

_What made you build a pink cafe?_

_Suki_

Ryou: I don't know. It was keiichiro, he may be gay…

Keiichiro: *shoots him in the face* I said not to call me gay.

Torch: KEIICHIRO IS KICK-BUTT!

Raven: I think I found zakuro's diary! Oh wait, its ichigo's *pouts then tosses it at ichigo's face, it hits its mark* *revives Ryou*

Ryou: WHY DID YOU KILL ME? I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND!

Keiichiro: I said not to call me gay didn't I?

Ichigo: my nose is broken.

Kish: I'll take you to the infirmary.

Torch: backstage, take two lefts and a right, third door on the left labeled nurse.

Kish: thanks! *they leave*

Raven: the next latter is for pudding and Taruto. _Pudding and Taru-Taru_

_Do you two love each other?_

_Suki_

Pudding; I love Taru-taru Na no Da!

Taruto: w-what?

Torch: answer please!

Taruto: I-I… *mumbles* I guess…

Pudding: *who is standing right behind him* YAY NA NO DA! *hugs him and kisses him on the cheek*

Taruto: *face turns red like a tomato*

Torch: fluff quota, reached for this chapter. That's all for her letters, the next few letters are from layleanchantix!

**hi hi hi ^-^**

**Dear Ichigo,**

**Don't try and kill torch! she's really nice. you're lucky you're still alive...**

**Sincerly,**

**Layla**

**Dear Mint,**

**Blue is my favorite color. You're a disgrace to it. From this day on, your color is black, not blue!**

**Sincerly,**

**Layla**

**Dear Torch,**

**I will apoligize for Ichigo because she tried and failed to kill you. Here is a cake for you. NOW ICHIGO SAY SORRY!**

**Dear Masaya,**

**This is the last fan mail you're getting. I can see why people don't like you. You're cruel, selfish, and rude. Not to mention annyoing. this letter will explode in three...two...one...bye bye!**

**HASTA LUEGO!**

Torch: the first letter is for Ichigo! _Dear Ichigo,_

_Don't try and kill torch! she's really nice. you're lucky you're still alive..._

_Sincerly,_

_Layla_

Ichigo: *back from the nurses office, her nose is wrapped up* she is not nice! And I could so kill her.

Torch: AW! THANKS LAYLA!

Raven: why do you call her layla?

Torch: nickname.

Raven: the next letter is for mint. _Dear Mint,_

_Blue is my favorite color. You're a disgrace to it. From this day on, your color is black, not blue!_

_Sincerly,_

_Layla_

Mint: ok….

Pai: but black is my color!

Torch: mint can be turquoise.

Mint: what?

Torch: I thought your outfit was sea-foam green when I first saw it.

Mint: it's blue.

Torch: so now you are sea-foam green. I guess there are no arguments now. The next letter is for oh, me…

Raven: I found this in Pai's room; it's a picture of him, Taruto, and Kish!

Pai: Do you like to steal people's personal property?

Raven: yes, good picture, you look like you're around seven in this picture, and you're smiling!

Pai: hey! Give me that! *snatches it from her hands*

Raven; *pouts* I will find Zakuro's diary by the end of the show!

Zakuro: HEY!

Raven: the next letter is for torch. _Dear Torch,_

_I will apoligize for Ichigo because she tried and failed to kill you. Here is a cake for you. NOW ICHIGO SAY SORRY!_

Torch: it's fine. Thanks for the cake! *slices it* who wants some? *some on them walk over*

Ichigo: NEVAH!

Torch: why not? You were clearly in the wrong!

Ichigo: I was not. And I shall not apologize.

Torch: whatever, the next letter is for Masaya. _Dear Masaya,_

_This is the last fan mail you're getting. I can see why people don't like you. You're cruel, selfish, and rude. Not to mention annyoing. this letter will explode in three...two...one...bye bye!_

Masaya: wait what! *explodes*

Ichigo: ma- oh forget it, you guys aren't going to stop killing him.

Torch: not true, I kill blue knight! *stabs blue knight* STOP GETTING BLOOD ON ME! *kicks backstage*

Raven: the next few letters are from nickn091!

**u call tart midget boy, but ur so short.**

**letter**

**People with letters 4 me masaya and deep blue:**

**why do i get blown up with these idiots?**

Torch: SHUT UP STAGE MONKEY! The first letter is for everyone who blew nick up. _People with letters 4 me masaya and deep blue:_

_why do i get blown up with these idiots?_

People who blew him up; because we felt like it!

Raven: I FOUND IT! I FINALY FOUND IT! Diary entry number twenty three, September thirty-first; _we, we being me and the other mews have been kidnapped by an insane girl, who goes by the name of torch, and her accomplice, I think his name was rick? Anyways, were not the only ones, also kidnapped is deep blue, blue knight, that annoying dude Masaya, Ryou, Keiichiro, and the three aliens! She interrupted a fashion show when I was on the front of the runway! It was good to see them though, them being the aliens… now she says that we're part of a show she's doing with letters to us. She seems to know all about us… in half an hour she got Ryou and Lettuce together, killed Masaya, and gave the blue knight a makeover! All with some girl she simply called tsuki. This place is so weird… maybe I should rip these pages out and send them to my lawyer so he can help me. Oh well, for the time being I'll live with this girl and the strange people around me. Now if only I knew where I was so I could order a pizza… _BORING! Lets go back to when the aliens were invading earth, AHEM. _Once again the mews and I fought against a chimera anima, this time some new people from the green-headed alien's planet showed up. One was a short little twerp with brown hair, and the other one was guy about my age with purple hair. _

Zakuro: ok that's it! Give me my diary back!

Raven: so there is something in here!

Zakuro: grr… give it back!

Raven: *jumps in the air and lands on the rafters* I'm taking my leave torch! I'll be back with more blackmail later!

Torch: I shall see you then I am sure!

Raven: keep your diary safe Zakuro! And you may want a new password for your computer *chuckles*

Zakuro: *blushes* YOU HACKED MY COMPUTER?

Raven: nope. Torch did! She's a mad genius, bye! *does a back flip and disappears*

Zakuro: *growls*

Torch: don't worry. I won't reveal anything, until some things happen. See you later people! *doorbell rings* ooh! The pizzas here! Bye bye!

**Me: *Chuckles* **

**Raven: I can't believe it! **

**Me: you didn't trust in the pairing until I showed you it. **

**Nick: what is it? **

**Me: oh, nothing, well it isn't one of her teammates. And it starts with a-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: HELLO AND WELCOME TO MAIL TIME WITH MEWS CHAPTER FOUR! **

**Nick: why are you yelling? **

**Me: felt like it. Now, the guest for this chapter is the ever-insane nilla! **

**Nilla: hey! Fangirlgonesupernova owns nothing. **

**Me: let's get this party started! **

_**Chapter five: **_

**I thought this was chapter four because I have a list and I didn't put tsuki on it, it took me five minutes to realize this and continue writing. In other news I got new boots. **

Torch: Welcome to another episode of mail time with the mews!

Zakuro: stupid raven, I couldn't get my stuff back.

Tart: she stole all of our stuff!

Torch: oh stop whining!

Tart: *grumbles*

Torch: okay! Time for the very special guest host of the day, NILLA!

Nilla: hello kittens, what's going on?

Torch: not much. *starts singing because of you*

Nilla: cool! *sings along*

Lettuce: are they going to start?

Torch: _because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk! _

Nilla: _because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. _

Torch: _because of you I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me, _

Both: _because of you I am afraid. _

Kish: this is pointless…

Nilla: _I was so young you should have know better than to lean on me_

Torch: _you never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain_

Both: _and now I cry in the middle of the knight for the same damn thing. _

Pai: at least it's a good song.

Torch: _because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything! _

Nilla: _because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in. _

Both: _because of you I'm ashamed of my life, because it's empty! Because of you I am afraid Because of you… because of you. _

Cast: *claps*

Pudding: onee-Chans are talented Na no Da!

Mint: unlike Ichigo.

Ichigo: HEY! I'm a great singer!

Torch: *snaps*

_Tmm truth or torture, chapter eight, by me._

_Torch: I wouldn't know about the ending, I got banned from it before I could finish, but if they did *fan girl shriek* oh and I saw that episode so I understand. Now we all have to sing!_

_*everyone sings* (A/n: what the heck is this song, I haven't heard it before!)_

_Torch: wow most of the authoresses were good, but Ichigo and Mint suck._

_Ichigo and mint: WHAT?_

_Torch: and why did we let masabaka sing?_

_Dutch: I have no clue._

_Torch: NO NO NO! I AM NOT HARRY POTTER!_

_Everyone but zing: what? *everyone looks at torch, she has a lightning bolt thing on her forehead, like harry potter, in eyeliner, Zing is standing next to her with said eyeliner*_

Nilla: so why did you include the harry potter eyeliner part?

Torch: because its funny. She hasn't done that in a few months. I'm always on guard against it.

Mint: hey! I'm better than Ichigo!

Torch: true…

Nick: hey! We're behind schedule, start already!

Torch: fine mr. stage director. But, *gets music to play on the speakers* better.

Nilla: the first few letters of the day are from me.

**I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY HERE!**

**Jay: When can I leave the void?**

**When you admit your defeat. NOW SHOO! I HAVE LETTERS TO WRITE!**

**Dear Nick,**

**You thought me being evil to you was bad. Guess who's my new friend? YOU ARE! You will receive nothing but hugs from me from now on. All because you made Bob the skeleton arm a hobo and let me throw a schizo/paranoid party.**

**Your friend,**

**Nilla**

**Dear everyone,**

**Nick's letter should serve as a warning to be careful what you say in a pm conversation.**

**Sincerely,**

**Nilla**

**I FAIL! I HAVE NO MORE LETTERS AT THE MOMENT!**

**FRIENDSHIP WITH ME EQUALS INSANITY! Love you, kittens!**

Torch: I like jay, he gave me dr. pepper!

Nilla: CURSES!

Torch: the first letter is for nick. _Dear__Nick,_

_You__thought__me__being__evil__to__you__was__bad.__Guess__who's__my__new__friend?__YOU__ARE!__You__will__receive__nothing__but__hugs__from__me__from__now__on.__All__because__you__made__Bob__the__skeleton__arm__a__hobo__and__let__me__throw__a__schizo/paranoid__party._

_Your__friend,_

_Nilla_**  
><strong>nick: r-really?

Nilla: *hugs* yes! The next letter is for everyone! _Dear__everyone,_

_Nick's__letter__should__serve__as__a__warning__to__be__careful__what__you__say__in__a__pm__conversation._

_Sincerely,_

_Nilla_

Torch: so true.

Tsuki: yep.

Torch: how did you get here?

Tsuki: England called asking if you wanted to come play tennis later.

Torch: tell him I said yes, and thank him for not calling the cops on me.

Tsuki: okay, *jumps through hole in the fabric of space and time*

Nilla: I forgot England is your neighbor.

Torch: yep! The next few letters are from TMMangel.

**More letters for our favorite(and least favorite) characters!**

**Dear Nick,**

**People like to blow you up because it's fun. Maybe if you weren't such a downer we would stop.**

**Dear Ichigo,**

**Read Tree Hugger's diary(that's right, he has a diary, not a journal) and realize the truth. YOU BELONG WITH KISH!**

**Dear Pai and Zakuro,**

**WHEN WILL YOU CONFESS THAT YOU LOVE EACH OTHER?**

**Dear Tree Hugger,**

**How do you feel about me not bothering to learn to spell your name? I dislike you that much. *spends out magic bowing glove to punch him in the face***

**Dear Mint,**

**Why are you so mean to almost everyone? You might have been the leader if you had been nicer.**

**That's all for now! Oh wait, one more thing.*throws knife at deep blue* See ya!**

Nilla: the next letter is for nick! Again… **  
><strong>_Dear__Nick,_

_People__like__to__blow__you__up__because__it's__fun.__Maybe__if__you__weren't__such__a__downer__we__would__stop._

Nick: curses.

Torch: the next letter is for Ichigo! _Dear__Ichigo,___

_Read__Tree__Hugger's__diary(that's__right,__he__has__a__diary,__not__a__journal)__and__realize__the__truth.__YOU__BELONG__WITH__KISH!  
><em>*****the song "happy ending" by avril lavringe plays*

Torch: fitting for what's coming.

Ichigo: okay, page one o nine. Um… _today__I__went__shopping__with__Ichigo,__I__was__going__to__tell__her__the__truth,__but__she__started__talking__about__a__wedding__dress.__If__only__ending__things__would__be__easy._What does it mean?

Torch: continue.

Ichigo: _Berry__is__getting__mad__at__me__for__not__telling__her__that__I__don__'__t__love__her__already,__I__will__as__soon__as__the__time__is__right.__Until__then,__I__will__always__love__Berry__more__than__anything._*looks up* *says in synch with the song* so much for my happy ending…  
>Masaya: I was going to tell you…<p>

Ichigo: just leave me alone.

Masaya: come on, we can still be friend- *gets slapped by Ichigo*

Ichigo: YOU CHEATED ON ME! WITH ANOTHER MEW! *looks like she's going to cry* Why?

Masaya: Ichigo-Chan…

Ichigo: DON'T CALL ME THAT! *turns to run* *Masaya grabs her arm*

Masaya: LISTEN TO ME!

Kish: let go of her! *punches him in the face, breaking his nose* *looks pissed off*

Torch: berry huh?

Nilla: how perfect.

Torch: yeah, a Mary-sue for a gary-stu. How perfect.

Ichigo: *almost crying* CUT IT OUT! STOP TREATING PEOPLES LOVE LIVES AS YOUR OWN LITTLE GAME!

Torch: we aren't

Nilla: we're only here to lead the show.

Ichigo: W-WHY CAN'T YOU J-JUST L-LEAVE US A-A *breaks down in tears* *runs away*

Kish: *looks to torch* can I follow her without you using the TV?

Torch: *sweeps arm as if to say 'go ahead'*

Kish: *leaves*

**Unseen by the others, backstage**

Kish: koneko-chan? *hears crying and follows it* *sees Ichigo up on the rafters behind a light crying* *flies up to her* now how did you get up her Ichigo?

Ichigo: I c-climbed *keeps crying*

Kish: hey, he isn't worth your tears Ichigo.

Ichigo: b-but it s-still hurts!

Kish: *Sits next to her and hugs her to his chest* I would be surprised if it didn't Ichigo. But please stop crying.

Ichigo: h-how? H-he cheated on me Kish! He cheated and he was before we even knew he was blue knight? *bursts back into tears* *between tears* I-it hurts so much.

Kish: then I'll sit with you until it stops hurting. Even if we never leave this rafter.

Ichigo: t-thank you.

**Back onstage**

Torch: the next letter is for, ugh one sec *looks on the list* got it. Pai and Zakuro! _Dear__Pai__and__Zakuro,_

_WHEN__WILL__YOU__CONFESS__THAT__YOU__LOVE__EACH__OTHER?_

Pai & Zakuro; WHAT? * Both are blushing*

Torch: they so are in denial,

Nilla: too bad it'll take a while.

Torch: yeah *pouts*

Nilla: the next letter is for the tree hugger. Can we change his name?

Torch: *magical keyboard appears* I have a good one.

Nilla: the next letter is for tree-hugging-cheater. _Dear__Tree__Hugger,_

_How__do__you__feel__about__me__not__bothering__to__learn__to__spell__your__name?__I__dislike__you__that__much.__*spends__out__magic__bowing__glove__to__punch__him__in__the__face*_

Tree-hugging-cheater: *punched*

Torch: sweet. The next letter is for mint _Dear__Mint,_

_Why__are__you__so__mean__to__almost__everyone?__You__might__have__been__the__leader__if__you__had__been_ _nicer._

_That's__all__for__now!__Oh__wait,__one__more__thing.*throws__knife__at__deep__blue*__See__ya!_

Mint; because I felt like it.

Deep blue: *knife'd*

Torch: she couldn't be leader though; Ichigo is the pink one so by law of heroes she is the leader. Although Zakuro should be the leader, she is the oldest.

Zakuro: makes sense.

Tart: why have a leader?

Pudding: No leader makes it funner!

Torch: that isn't a word.

Nilla: the next few letters are from Shadow wolf and shadow raccoon

**I really, really, REALLY don't know why, but whn I rant I start to do, say, or type really stupid stuff. I was kinda zoning out and not paying attention when I was writing about the story. I'm personally a kishigo fangirl. For some reason my mind stopped working and I typed randomm and meaningless crap. KISHIGO RULEZZZZZZZZ! Oh and I'm thinking of making a v2 of Setting Sun, Rising Moon. What do you think?**

**Now to send out letters:**

**Ryou,**

**I didn't mean kill you silly goose!**

**Keiichiro,**

**You amuse me. Who do you want Katherina to kill. It can't be:**

**Ichigo, Kish, Pudding, Taruto, Zakuro, Pai, Lettuce, or Ryou. So basically Treehug-baka, Blue Knight, Deep Baka, or Nick.**

**Ichigo,**

**MASABAKA IS A GARY-STEW! You cannot argue or take your chances with out running Katherina. Have fun.**

**Lettuce,**

**You so funneh!...if you ask, cuase you yelled that Ryou is yours.**

**Masabaka (Treehug-baka),**

**FALL INTO MAH CROSSBREED FLORAL/FLAME FOX'S PIT O FIREY DEATH!**

**Torch,**

**I got those pheonix's on ebay (Insert gasp or "What?") from my friend (Insert another gasp or what?) who's name is Juusou. She is strange and kinda evil (Insert gasp or what?). I bought them to give them to you so you could return them to their natural habitat.**

**Lastly Deep Baka,**

**My brother bought me a blue flame for my birthday last year. Jump in it so you can be Deep Blue set on fire with BLUE FIAH!**

**Have fun peoples! Wait! One last thing.**

**Torch (I write a lot of letters to you don't I?),**

**Can you have Katherina appear for a couple seconds. She's a ghost (I've said that already) with white hair, red eyes, and she wears a navy blue ghost like dress. Remember only like 30 seconds! Otherwise she'll disappear forever. (That happened already. I hated fighting Seberus, the Titans, and Hades to get her soul back. It was horrible.)**

Torch: the first letter is for Ryou. _Ryou,_

_I__didn't__mean__kill__you__silly__goose!_

Ryou: I got amnesia of the last episode…

Torch: same.

Nilla; the next letter is for keiichiro. _Keiichiro,_

_You__amuse__me.__Who__do__you__want__Katherina__to__kill.__It__can't__be:_

_Ichigo,__Kish,__Pudding,__Taruto,__Zakuro,__Pai,__Lettuce,__or__Ryou.__So__basically__Treehug-baka,__Blue__Knight,__Deep__Baka,__or__Nick._

Keiichiro: why not all of them?

Torch: this guy is awesome! The next letter is for Ichigo. _Ichigo,_

_MASABAKA__IS__A__GARY-STEW!__You__cannot__argue__or__take__your__chances__with__out__running__Katherina.__Have__fun._

Ichigo: *is still crying on the rafter in Kish's arms*

Nilla: I don't think she's arguing. The next letter is for lettuce. _Lettuce,_

_You__so__funneh!...if__you__ask,__cuase__you__yelled__that__Ryou__is__yours._

Lettuce: HE IS MINE SO BACK OFF! *clamps hand on mouth*

Ryou: I like it when you yell.

Lettuce: *blushes*

Torch; the next letter is for THC which is Masaya. _Masabaka__(Treehug-baka),_

_FALL__INTO__MAH__CROSSBREED__FLORAL/FLAME__FOX'S__PIT__O__FIREY__DEATH!_

THC: *ground opens below him and he falls into a pit, a second later it closes up*

Torch: *looks at scared faces of cast* he'll be fine.

Nilla: the next one is for torch. _Torch,_

_I__got__those__pheonix's__on__ebay__(Insert__gasp__or__"What?")__from__my__friend__(Insert__another__gasp__or__what?)__who's__name__is__Juusou.__She__is__strange__and__kinda__evil__(Insert__gasp__or__what?).__I__bought__them__to__give__them__to__you__so__you__could__return__them__to__their__natural__habitat._

Torch: not surprised. You can find anything on e-bay. And thank you. The next letter is for deep blue. _Lastly__Deep__Baka,_

_My__brother__bought__me__a__blue__flame__for__my__birthday__last__year.__Jump__in__it__so__you__can__be__Deep__Blue__set__on__fire__with__BLUE__FIAH!_

Deep blue: *revived* Why would I? *gets shoved into the fire* *walks out about five minutes later covered in white soot* I hate all of you.

Nilla: the next letter is for you torch.

_Torch (I write a lot of letters to you don't I?),_

_Can you have Katherina appear for a couple seconds. She's a ghost (I've said that already) with white hair, red eyes, and she wears a navy blue ghost like dress. Remember only like 30 seconds! Otherwise she'll disappear forever. (That happened already. I hated fighting Seberus, the Titans, and Hades to get her soul back. It was horrible.)_

Torch: why not? *she appears, kills them, then disappears twenty-five seconds later* there, the next few letters are from, wait, lets skip him.

Nick: it was from me. I can't be surprised. I have no heart.

Torch: side affect of the kingdom hearts power.

Nilla: the next few letters are from theblessedchildsuki;

**Yay!**

**Torch,**

**Why'd you start this?**

**-Suki**

**_**

**NIck,**

**DIE! SKEPTIC! DIE! DIE!**

**-Suki**

**_**

**Pai,**

**Pai! Will you please punch the three baka's to death?**

**-Suki**

**_**

**Ryou,**

**Put on a pink suit please!**

**-Suki**

**_**

**Bye ^_^**

Torch: I've been waiting for a question like this! Okay, so I was reading this story in hetalia called mail time, and I was thinking; oh my gosh, no one has done this for Tokyo mew mew yet! And then I got bored one day and decided to write it up. I also have a chapter of one I decided not to do on my laptop.

Nilla: hey torch, guess what?

Torch; what?

Nilla: you just broke the fourth wall!

Torch: crap! *sighs* lets just continue. The next letter is for nick. _NIck,_

_DIE!__SKEPTIC!__DIE!__DIE!_

_-Suki_

Nick: wait w- *killed*

Nilla: the next letter is for pai! _Pai,_

_Pai!__Will__you__please__punch__the__three__baka's__to__death?_

_-Suki_

Pai: since punching would take them too long, I'll use my weapon. *electrocutes them into the air, then roundhouse kicks them backstage, and lands perfectly on his feet* *brushes off hands* okay, I'm done.

Torch; *looks to cast* be scared of him. Be very scared. Except for you Zakuro, you might be able to take him on in a fight.

Zakuro: you know it!

Pai: oh really, are you challenging me wolf girl?  
>Zakuro: *smiles arrogantly* yep.<p>

Torch: wait till the show is over, this will take a while.

Nilla: yeah…

Torch: the next letter is for ryou! _Ryou,_

_Put__on__a__pink__suit__please!_

_-Suki_

Ryou: what?

Nilla: come on. *drags him out while carrying a pink bunny suit*

Torch; *looks completely calm* the next few letters are from puplaura.

**Hi! Sorry I'm not logged on!**

**Anyway, FIC OF AWESOMENESS!**

**Question time!**

**Masaya: Why are you so annoying?**

**Kish: Why don't you wear some real clothes for once?**

**Ichigo: Why do you think people keep saying negative stuff about you? I think you're cool, being a Mew Mew and all...**

**Zakuro: I got your diary back! Keep it under lock and key next time *tosses diary***

**Taruto: The cute and annoying, here's a free pizza! *tosses***

**Well dinner is ready so see ya round!**

**From pupLaura**

Torch: the first letter is for Masaya. _Masaya:__Why__are__you__so__annoying?  
><em>Masaya; I am not-

Torch; yes. Yes you are.

Nilla: I'M BACK! *tosses ryou, now in a pink bunny suit, onto the couch next to lettuce*

Lettuce; *giggles*

Ryou: *blushes* shut up.

Torch: *a carnival game booth magically appears and she and nilla are wearing carnival suits* STEP RIGHT UP LADIES AND GENTS, WIN THE GIANT PINK RABBIT! *points to ryou with a cane*

Nilla: you! *points to lettuce with her own cane* knock down these pins and win a bunny!

Lettuce: okay… I think I'll try. *tosses one and hits it dead on*

Torch: good job! Here's your prize! *pushes Ryou over to her*

Lettuce: *grabs his hand and drags him over to the couch*

Ryou: can I go change?

Lettuce: okay. *he leaves to change*

Torch: *the booth is gone as if it never was there* okay, the next letter is for _Kish:__Why__don't__you__wear__some__real__clothes__for__once?_

Torch: he isn't here right now, please leave a message after the beep. *ryou walks back in and sits next to lettuce*

Nilla: the next letter is for _Ichigo:__Why__do__you__think__people__keep__saying__negative__stuff__about__you?__I__think__you're__cool,__being__a__Mew__Mew__and__all..._

Ichigo: THANK YOU!

Torch: the next letter is for Zakuro, _Zakuro:__I__got__your__diary__back!__Keep__it__under__lock__and__key__next__time__*tosses__diary*_

Zakuro: *catches* thank you. *puts it in her bag*

Nilla: the next letter is for tart. _Taruto:__The__cute__and__annoying,__here's__a__free__pizza!__*tosses*_

Tart: *Catches* annoying?

Pudding: can I have some pizza Na no Da?

Tart: fine. *splits pizza with her*

Nilla: the last few letters of the day are from layleanchantix!

**Dear Ichigo,**

**SAY SORRY OR YOU WILL FACE THE WRATH OF THE FAIRY OF THE FOUR ELEMENTS! (aka me o_O)**

**Sincerly,**

**Layla**

**Dear Torch,**

**can i be on the list of hostesses who're gonna come? o.O**

**Sincerly,**

**Layla**

**Dear Nick,**

**I made you cookies...-waits for him to take a bite-...that make you dance.**

**Sincerly,**

**Layla**

**BYE BYE!**

Ichigo: *her and Kish are currently on the rafter* I'm sorry.

Nilla: next ones for torch! _Dear__Torch,_

_can__i__be__on__the__list__of__hostesses__who're__gonna__come?__o.O_

_Sincerly,_

_Layla  
><em>torch: sure, one sec. *writes it down* okay, number seven! Next letter is for nick. **  
><strong>_Dear__Nick,_

_I__made__you__cookies...-waits__for__him__to__take__a__bite-...that__make__you__dance._

_Sincerly,_

_Layla  
><em>nick: *takes bite* wait what? *starts dancing to never gonna give you up*

Torch: YOU JUST GOT RICK ROLL'D!

Nilla: bye bye kittens!

Torch: see you later!

**Me: now, to work on my atom model project that's due tomorrow! **

**Nick: you haven't finished it? **

**Me: SHUT UP! see you next time guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: so I finished chapter 29 yesterday, and I was all like "what the heck do I do now?" then today in class my phone was vibrating and I thought it wasn't mine but it was. **

**Nick: why? **

**Me: I needed something for an intro, and I had weird events to tell people about. **

**Nick: okay…**

**Me: now, our *pauses* one sec! *looks at master list* our co-hostess for today is prettywerewolf! She shall be called wolfy and she shall be my wolfie, come here wolfie! (A/n: if you don't know what this is, I'll come out of your computer screen and shoot you in the face.) **

**Wolfie: nice reference, but seriously, don't do that. **

**Me: *goes into the corner of shame and pulls blanket over head* **

**Wolfie: uh… what? **

**Me: *comes back* do the disclaimer please? **

**Wolfie: ok, fangirlgonesupernova owns no content in this, or any other chapter. **

**Me: let's get this thing started! **

_**Chapter: six I think… **_

_**Smosh, I just added it to my computer's dictionary. **_

Torch: so who's ready to rumble? *sneezes* weird, someone must be talking about me. *starts dancing to skater boy by avril lavrigne* today's co-hostess is prettywerewolf! She shall be known as wolfie.

Wolfie: HEY! WAZZUP?

Torch: not much you?

Wolfie: same.

Ichigo: *her and kish are sitting by each other* are you going to continue chatting or are you going to actually read the letters?

Torch: what died in your oatmeal?

Wolfie: I have no idea what that means, but the first few letters are from moonlightmew513

**Moon: *grins* Hello Torch. Sorry it's taken so long to write a letter I have been busy.**

**Dominic and Misty: She is lying**

**Moon: You two can't butt in before my third letter! You will confuse people!**

**Dominic: Sorry Moon. *drags Misty away***

**Moon: I know it's a bit of a wait, but here is for when I get to be a guest star.**

**Name- Moon**

**Age- 13**

**Mix- Between Angle, fallen angel, goddess, deamon, witch, and shape shifter. (Awesome right? :P)**

**Apperance- Brown hair, Blue eyes (day)Red eyes (night), White wings (day) Black wings (night), Red shirt with white stars, blue jeans, and black boots. pentagram tatoos on temples.**

**Letters:**

**Dear Tart,**

**Since you are my favorite alien you get all these cookies. Share them if you please, eat them all if you dont.**

**Signed Moon**

**Dear Lettuce,**

**I love that you are learning to speak up for yourself. Want to be my friend?**

**Signed Moon**

**Dear Keiichiro,**

**You are one awesome Bad A** (sorry for swearing) Here's some Ice cream.**

**Signed Moon.**

**Dear Nick,**

**Come on be nice. I'm not gonna kill you because personally I am the hostess that just doesn't.**

**Signed Moon.**

**Dear Torch,**

**Heyz. :P**

**Signed Moon.**

**All done I'll see you peoples again soon. *evil death grin* Some of you in your nightmares. Hehe. Byez!**

**Sorry forgot to say for my apperance I don't always have my wings out just when I fight but I switch between my angel powers, shifter powers, deamon powers, and witch powers.**

Torch: oh hey moon! The first letter is for tart! _Dear__Tart,___

_Since__you__are__my__favorite__alien__you__get__all__these__cookies.__Share__them__if__you__please,__eat__them__all__if__you__dont.___

_Signed__Moon_

Tart: *eats last cookie* wait what was that about sharing?

Wolfie: next letter for lettuce! _Dear__Lettuce,___

_I__love__that__you__are__learning__to__speak__up__for__yourself.__Want__to__be__my__friend?___

_Signed__Moon_

lettuce: of course.

Torch: this is getting too many short replies… next letter for Keiichiro. _Dear__Keiichiro,___

_You__are__one__awesome__Bad__A**__(sorry__for__swearing)__Here's__some__Ice__cream.___

_Signed__Moon._

Keiichiro: thanks. *eats ice cream*

Wolfie: your right torch. Next letter for nick. _Dear__Nick,___

_Come__on__be__nice.__I'm__not__gonna__kill__you__because__personally__I__am__the__hostess__that__just__doesn't.___

_Signed__Moon._

Torch: NICK! GET OUT HERE!

Nick: thanks moon.

Torch: *puffs out cheeks* this is too short of replies…

Wolfie: _Dear__Torch,___

_Heyz.__:P___

_Signed__Moon._

Torch: hey moon, what's up? *sighs* next few letters from nilla!

**OMG I AM AWESOME!**

**Jay: This coming from the person who thinks peanut butter is awesome.**

**Because it is, stupid! It's not my fault you hate peanut butter. He freaks out when I put a spoon of peanut butter near him, but if I throw a whole peanut at him he does nothing.**

**Jay: I'm gonna go get a Dr. Pepper for Torch.**

**Curse you and your stupid guessing powers.**

**Jay: Are they awesome?**

**They are stupid, not awesome.**

**Jay: You're mean.**

**You know it. Now, for my letters.**

**Dear Nick,**

**You are gonna get a random letter from me every chapter now. And today's random letter is...H! Congratulations!**

**Your friend,**

**Nilla**

**Dear Zakuro,**

**In order to make up for your diary being read, my diary is inside this letter. Let's see if you can survive the madness of my thoughts.**

**Sincerely,**

**Nilla**

**Dear Tree-Hugging-Cheater,**

**Please accept this gift for your troubles! (gift is a cake that has a tiny atomic bomb inside. Once ingested, the bomb will explode)**

**Happy Eating,**

**Nilla**

**That's all for now. I have drawing, and writing, and reading to do.**

**Jay: Yes, yes you do.**

**Stop quoting Phineas and Ferb.**

**Jay: You do it all the time!**

**Psh, I can do what I want.**

**Jay: Do you want to eat all of the shrimp in the world?**

**Yes.**

**Jay: Can you do that.**

**Nooo...WHO CARES THOUGH! Now get out of my review! Love you, kittens!**

Torch: I know what its like, nick always for some reason likes to appear in my reviews. Speaking of whom, the first letter is for nick._Dear__Nick,_

_You__are__gonna__get__a__random__letter__from__me__every__chapter__now.__And__today's__random__letter__is...H!__Congratulations!_

_Your__friend,_

_Nilla_

Nick: H?

Torch: H.

Wolfie: H! *bites nick's arm*

Torch: anyways, the next letter, oh! I love this song *dances to iris*

Wolfie: the next letter is for Zakuro! _Dear__Zakuro,_

_In__order__to__make__up__for__your__diary__being__read,__my__diary__is__inside__this__letter.__Let's__see__if__you__can__survive__the__madness__of__my__thoughts._

_Sincerely,_

_Nilla_

Zakuro: *reads five pages* I- I think my brain is bleeding.

Torch: isn't that a symptom of a disease?

Wolfie: leukemia?

Torch: no, that's swelling of the brain. Oh well, the next letter is for THC! _Dear__Tree-Hugging-Cheater,_

_Please__accept__this__gift__for__your__troubles!__(gift__is__a__cake__that__has__a__tiny__atomic__bomb__inside.__Once__ingested,__the__bomb__will__explode)_

_Happy__Eating,_

_Nilla  
><em>THC (Masaya): oh thank you! *eats* *he explodes and his guts get spread across the stage*

Ichigo: am I the only one who enjoyed that?

Everyone: *shakes head*

Ichigo: good, I'm not alone.

*his guts move into a pile*

Torch: hey! Someone get that!

Unnamed workers # 1 & 2: *come in, sweep and leave*

Torch; okay… who read the last one?

Wolfie: I don't know, you I think. The next letter is for, oh wait… the next few letters are from puplaura!

**Keeps getting automatically signed off -_-**

**Anyway, letter time!**

**Masaya-baka: Why is Berry better then Ichigo, hmmmm?**

**Kisshu-chan: If it makes you feel better, go kill Masaya-baka**

**Ichigo-san: Go kill Masaya-baka slowly and painfully.**

**Pudding-san: Why are you so hyper?**

**Pai-san: What are your thoughts on Love? And is that the reason why you won't admit love to Zakuro?**

**Aaaaaaaaand thats all! And yes Taruto, you're cute, but can be annoying. Goodbye!**

Torch: ooh! Good letters!

Wolfie: yep! First one is for THC! _Masaya-baka:__Why__is__Berry__better__then__Ichigo,__hmmmm?_

THC (who keeps reviving this guy?) : well, she's pretty, she has a perfect figure, she's smart, she's more powerful, and she's hotter!

Ichigo: *grinds teeth* can I hit him?

Torch: oh heck yeah!

Ichigo: *kicks him you-know-where*

Masaya: *shrieks like a girl, then falls to the ground writhing in pain*

Ichigo: *laughs like a maniac*

Torch: feels nice huh? I feel the same when I get mad and punch a wall. The next letter is for Kish! _Kisshu-chan:__If__it__makes__you__feel__better,__go__kill__Masaya-baka_

Kish: *looks at Ichigo* okay. *dragon swords appear* THIS IS FOR HURTING MY KONEKO-CHAN! *stabs him* THAT FELT GOOD!

Torch: *laughs* finally people find the awesomeness of letting out anger! I need a punching bag…

Nick: *walks onstage* here's the hot cocoa you asked for *puts it on the desk* and you need anger management le-

Torch: *starts dancing to behind these hazel eyes* _anymore!_

Nick: anger management classes.

Torch: that's why I went to the school psychiatrist for a year. I get angry a lot, so what? I'm learning how to control it and not punch people in the face.

Nick: key word learning. You still can't control it.

Torch: SHUT THE HECK UP! *punches a hole in the wall* THAT FELT GOOD!

Nick: *looks scared* *presses button on headset* I got to go; we got a delivery of snacks. *leaves*

Torch: *death aura*

Wolfie: uh torch…

Torch: WHAT?

Wolfie: we-

Ichigo: *says under breath* wow this girl has issues…

Torch: WHAT WAS THAT CAT GIRL? *looks pissed off*

Ichigo: *jumps*

Wolfie; torch, the show…

Torch: huh? Oh right. *takes deep breath and counts back from ten* *smiles* okay! The next letter is for Ichigo. _Ichigo-san:__Go__kill__Masaya-baka__slowly__and__painfully._

Ichigo: uh… he's not-

Masaya: CRAP!

Torch: seriously? Who keeps reviving him? Is it you unnamed stage worker 1?

1: *ninja pops in* no.

Torch: WHAT ABOUT YOU 2?

2: nope.

Torch: ARGH! *plops down in chair* just kill him already.

Ichigo: uh… what am I- *wolfie tosses a sword* okay then, die! *stabs him in the gut to where he bleeds to death*

Masaya: ugh. *death*

Torch; the next letter, I think it's your turn wolfie!

Wolfie: okay! Its for pudding, _Pudding-san:__Why__are__you__so__hyper?_

Pudding: I eat candy all day.

Torch: did you have any today?

Pudding: no.

Torch: *hands lollipop*

Pudding: *eats candy* yay! Na no Da!  
>Torch: next letter is for Pai! <em>Pai-san:<em>_What__are__your__thoughts__on__Love?__And__is__that__the__reason__why__you__won't__admit__love__to__Zakuro?_

Pai: *blushes* w-what?  
>Torch: answer!<p>

Wolfie: *straps him to a truth detector* tell the truth!

Pai: e- *blushes harder* I plead the fifth!

Torch: CURSES!

Kish: huh, so studying another country really was a good idea…

Pai: got to love America!

Torch: we should have kish and Pai reenact the revolutionary war, Pai will represent America, and Kish will be England!

Kish: okay…

Pai: can you get this off me? *holds up wrist attached to truth detector*

Wolfie: *bites his arm* *spits out blood* not cool! *takes it off* but you know, now we know your in denial.

Pai: crap.

Torch: *laughs evilly* perfect. The next few letters, oh wait… yeah, the last few letters of the day are from layleanchantix!

**-sobbing quietly-**

**Julian: She's so upset she trusts me enough to read these letters.**

**Me: DONT PRESS YOUR LUCK!**

**Julian: FINE!**

**Dear Nick,**

**Did you like the cookies?**

**Sincerly,**

**Layla**

**Dear Kisshu (Julian: What is up with these weird names?)**

**-slaps- thats what you get for making fun of my kind. read nilla's t or d to understand. Be lucky i'm not doing worse to you.**

**Sincerly,**

**Layla**

**Julian: What do you mean make fun of my kind?**

**Me: He's an alien. you'd know that if you watched tokyo mew mew! GET OUT OF MY ROOM! -continues to cry again-**

Wolfie: first letter for nick. _Dear__Nick,_

_Did__you__like__the__cookies?_

_Sincerly,_

_Layla_

*phone on desk rings*

Torch: *picks it up* yes? Okay. *presses button* your on speaker!

Nick: NO! *hangs up*

Torch: he's no fun. Next letter is for kish! _Dear__Kisshu__(Julian:__What__is__up__with__these__weird__names?)_

_-slaps-__thats__what__you__get__for__making__fun__of__my__kind.__read__nilla's__t__or__d__to__understand.__Be__lucky__i'm__not__doing__worse__to__you._

_Sincerly,___

_Layla_

Kish: ow… that hurt!

Torch: oh well, that's all for today!

Wolfie: aw!

Torch: don't worry, you'll come back again.

Wolfie: okay!

Torch: See ya later chickadees!

**Me: now! I must go drink hot cocoa!**

**Nick: no you don't.**

**Me: shut up. I need to start on ToT now, it takes me like five days to finish, I just finished ahead of schedule this week. AND NO ONE UPDATED THEIR STORIES THIS WEEK! **

**Nick: huh?**

**Me: well at least stories that I reviewed and am calmly waiting for another update, oh well, I joined Nanowrimo so I should be cool. Wait, November is in nine days, and I have no plot planned, and all I have is a weak story line idea… NOOOOOO! **

**Nick: so your actually going to plan it out? **

**Me: haha, no. I'm going to come up with a general outline and wing it like I always do! **

**Nick; but it's a competition. **

**Me: I know… I'll have a plot, I have an idea for a beginning, anyways, see you all next week! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: okay! We're back with mtwtm! **

**Nick: we have to start in ten seconds! **

**Me: ACK!**

**Bittersweet destiny: fangirlgonesupernova owns none of the content mentioned in this fan fiction.**

**Me: thank you- lets g-**

_**Chapter 7:**_

**The world is imploding, what do you take? (answer next week)**

Torch: OKAY! We're doing things differently today! First off, here's bittersweetdestiny!

Bittersweet: hey! Okay, these first letters are from theblessedchildsuki.

Torch: I'M SO SORRY I SKIPPED YOU! You're next chapter's co-host. First letter for Pai. _Pai,__PAI!__*GLOMPS*__Will__you__please__give__your__sister__(me)__a__piggy-back__ride?__ –__Suki_

Pai: no.

Torch: not nice Pai!

Bittersweet: next letter is or torch! _Torch,__Will__you__please__let__Kish__&__Ichigo__go__to__this__magical__amusement__park__that__I__poofed__up?__ –__Suki_

Torch: yes! *they leave* I didn't mean now! you have to wait! You still have letters!

Kish: after?

Torch: sure. Now, Taruto and pudding! _Taru-Taru__and__Pudding,__I__want__you__to__meet__some__people.__Here's__Momiji__and__Hunny-sempai.__ –__Suki_

Momiji: *him and honey-sempai run onstage* nice to meet you all!

Pudding: nice to meet you Na no Da!

Honey: nice to meet you!

Tart: nice to meet you I guess…

Momiji: hey! It won't affect any of you to know right?

Torch: nope.

Momiji: good! *hugs pudding and turns into a bunny*

Pudding: *blushes* w-what?

Tart: hey!

Momiji: see? I turn into a bunny!

Pudding: uh…

Momiji: sorry I hugged you unexpectedly, you're just so cute!

Tart: *flicks him* *glares*

Pudding: *still blushing* uh… thank you Na no Da…

Honey-sempai: hey! I have a stuffed bunny! Her name is usa-chan!

Momiji: really that's- *he transforms back*

Pudding: ah! * turns around*

Torch: *tosses blanket on him*

Tart: *gets in his face* what the heck just happened?

Momiji: when I change back I'm naked.

Tart: *Growls* so why did you hug her?

Momiji: because she's cute!

Pudding: can I come out from behind the couch? *pops head over* Taru-Taru Na no Da, why are you mad at him?

tart: *looks aggravated* *plops on couch* no reason… *grits teeth*

momiji: oh, I'm sorry, is she your girlfriend? **stands up after wrapping the towel around his waist*

tart: she isn't!

momiji: then I'll date her!

Tart: *slams his face in the wall* you most certainly will not!

Honey-sempai: can I date her?

Tart: no.

Pudding: aw! Taru-taru is jealous!

Tart: *blushes* *releases momiji*

Momiji: ow…

Torch: I think its time to continue! Next few letters are from moonlightmew! First one is for mint. _Dear__Mint,__I__debate__that__you__are__ranked__in__the__top__ten__'snots__of__rich__kids'__in__the__world.__How__do__you__plead?__Guilty__or__Non-Guilty?__Give__me__good__reasons__or__parish.__Signed,__Moon._

Mint: I am ranked in the top ten, number ten. As much as I hate it

Bittersweet: next letter is for nick! _Dear__Nick,__Now__about__those__weird__dreams...__Have__you__been__eating__right__before__bed?__Signed,__Moon._

Nick: no.

Torch: next letter is for the aliens! _Dear__Aliens,__(Kish,__Tart,__Pai)__Me__and__my__friends__are__having__an__argument__on__which__of__you__is__the__coolest.__Kish__has__3.5__votes.__Tart__4__votes.__and__Pai__4.5__votes.__(one__of__my__friends__voted__for__both.)__Say__what__you__can__to__increase__your__votes!__Signed,__Moon._

Tart: why would I care?

Pai: I refuse to participate in your ridiculous voting on which one of us is the best.

Kish: I'm in last? *thinks for a second* I got it! *takes off his shirt* *smirks*

Torch: hm… mild fan service…

Kish: mild? Hm… ah! *dip kisses Ichigo*

Torch: and now its fan service at its finest.

Bittersweet: yep! Next letter is for ryou! _Dear__Ryou,__Do__you__think__people__don't__enjoy__sending__you__letters?__Signed,__Moon._

Ryou: uh… I guess?

Torch: next few letters are from nilla! First letter's for nick. _Dear__Nick,__AND__NOW__YOUR__RANDOM__LETTER__IS!__*drum__roll*__...G!__Wait,__not__G,__that's__right__before__H.__And__you__had__H__last__time.__We'll__try__this__again.__*drum__roll*__now__your__random__letter__is...G!__Wait...WHY__IS__IT__G__AGAIN!__AW__FORGET__IT!__I__give__up...BURRITO__MEANS__BABY__DONKEY!__NO__I'M__NOT__HYPER!__OK,__maybe__just__a__little.__Hugs__and__more__HUGS!__Nilla_

Nick: *busy at the moment, but he says 'okay?'*

Bittersweet: next letter is for deep blue! _Dear__Deep__Blue,__How__did__you__come__up__with__the__name__Deep__Blue?__Sincerely,__Nilla_

Deep blue: I like the color. And I didn't.

Torch: next letter is for mint! _Dear__Mint,__if__your__family__suddenly__went__broke__and__you__had__to__work__as__a__slave__for__the__rest__of__your__life__without__being__able__to__drink__tea__ever__again,__what__would__you__do?__Sincerely,__Nilla_

Mint: well I'd cry of course, and then I'd tell the mews and start to work harder for money in the café. And I'd still cry…

Torch: so she can cry! Next one is for everyone but THC  
><em>Dear<em>_Everyone(but__THC),__Three__words.__Aoyama.__Dead.__Now.__Sincerely,__Nilla_

**Fifteen minutes later**

Torch: *covered in blood* *sighs* DIRECTOR!

Nick: wha- oh crap what happened here?

Torch: it was a letter!

Nick: who?

Torch: nilla! *nick face palms* so I need you to get someone on it! *nick leaves muttering something about insane fan girls* okay! Be right back!

Bittersweet: *isn't covered in blood* okay! Next few letters are from puplaura, first one is for Pai. _Pai-san:__TELL__THE__FLAMING__STUFF__ABOUT__LOVE__ALL__READY!__I'M__GETTING__P*SSED__OFF!__Sorry__for__swearing._

Pai: I really don't understand the question…

Torch: *walks back wearing a white shirt, jeans, and boots* okay! Next letter is for nick. DIRECTOR! *nick walks out* _Nick-baka:__Here's__an__(exploding)__Cookie!__(it__will__explode__in__his__face__once__a__bite__has__taken__out__of__it,__but__don't__tell__him__that)_

Nick: *takes bite* *it explodes and he loses his eyebrows* not cool!

Torch: *laughs*

Bittersweet: *calms down* next letter is for torch! _Torch-san:__Make__Masaya-baka's__name__Tree-hugging-cheater-idiot-baka.__Or__THCI-baka__for__short._

Torch: one sec. *magical keyboard appears* *types something*say something THC!

THCIB: what should I say?

Torch: *laughs* perfect! Next letter for the alien! _Aliens:__Why__don't__you__were__real__clothes__for__once?_

Kish: what do you mean?

Tart: these are real clothes… how can clothes not be real?

Pai: If by 'real clothes' you mean earth clothes, we don't because we aren't from your planet.

Torch: *looks at bittersweet* shall we?

Bittersweet: we shall *they drag the aliens off stage*

Zakuro: pudding, stand guard.

Pudding: okay Na no Da! *goes to stand at the doorway*

Zakuro: *slides into torch's chair and starts clicking* okay, lets see… the next letter is for all of the- *chuckles* this should be fun to watch.

Pudding: she's coming Na no Da!

Zakuro: *goes back to the couch, pudding sits down on the other couch*

Torch: okay! Here they are! *tart walks in first wearing jeans and a red tee shirt, kish walks in wearing a green jacket over a brown shirt with jeans, and Pai walks in last wearing a black hoodie, purple tee shirt, and black pants*

Pai: I will kill you someday…

Torch: keep telling yourself that.

Bittersweet: I like this next letter, its for all guys! _All__boys:__STRAP__THEM__TO__THEE__TRUTH__MACHINE__AND__GET__THEM__TO__SAY__WHO__THEIR__CRUSH/LOVE__IS!__And__if__they__refuse,__ELECTRIC__GUN__TIME!_

*they get strapped in*

Masaya: berry. *truth*

Kish: I love Ichigo! *truth* *Ichigo blushes*

Blue knight: no one *truth*

Tart: no one! *lie* uh… p-pudding *truth!*

Pudding: Taru-taru loves me? Yay! *glomps him*

Tart: *blushes*

Deep blue: no one. *truth*

Nick: *gets dragged out* no one *truth*

Torch: last three!

Keiichiro: I love-

Torch: butterfly lady?

Keiichiro: yes. *truth*

Ryou: lettuce. *truth* *lettuce kisses his cheek*

Lettuce: and I love you.

Torch: Pai, were waiting.

Pai: *shakes head* *gets shot by an electric gun* ouch…

Torch: *holding gun* now are you willing to talk?

Pai: as if.

Torch: *shoots him* talk!

Pai: never!

Torch: *grits teeth* that's it! *pulls out actual gun* talk!

Pai: nope. *folds arm*

Torch: fine. *grumbles* *shoots him in the shoulder* next few letters are from TMMangel, first one is for THC _Dear__THC,__Would__you__rather__be__killed__by__torch__using__a__sword__or__Ichigo__using__a__flamethrower?__ –__Angel_

Masaya: neither.

Torch: *evil laughter* *hands Ichigo a flamethrower* lets go! *they kill him together*

Bittersweet: nice. Next letter is for the mews_!__Dear__Mews,__Can__you__put__on__a__fashion__show__for__everyone?(As__in,__torture__the__boys__by__making__them__watch)__ –__Angel_

Ichigo: sure…

Zakuro: I'll need a stage, judges, outfits, and lighting.

Pudding: sounds fun Na no Da!

Mint: yes!

Lettuce: okay…

Torch: yay! Lets begin *entire stage transforms into a fashion stage complete with runway* there will be three rounds, evening gowns, outfit of choice, and swimsuit!

Bittersweet: we're your judges momiji, honey-sempai, and me, bittersweet!

Torch: *walks onstage with a microphone* here are our contestants! First off, are all of the guys in their chairs?

Ryou: LET US OUT OF THESE CHAIRS!

Torch: but then you won't see lettuce in a bathing suit.

Ryou: fine…

Torch: our first contestant in the evening gown round, mew Ichigo! *Ichigo walks onstage wearing a white sparkly dress with red trim*

Ichigo; I'm not so sure about this dress…

Kish: you look so pretty koneko-Chan!

Ichigo: *blushes*

Torch: our next contestant, mew pudding! *pudding runs onstage wearing a black kimono with yellow trimming*

Momiji: you look cute!

tart: *glares at him*

pudding: thank you Na no Da! Taru-taru! What do you think?

Tart: *blushes* uh… you look good…

Pudding: *jumps into crowd and hugs tart* yay! Taruto loves me Na no Da!

Tart: *blushes even harder* hey! I never said that…

Pudding: so you don't like me Na no Da? *tears start welling in her eyes*

Tart: I never said that! P-please don't cry…

Pudding: okay Na no Da!

Torch: pudding! *she does a back flip back onstage* okay! Our next contestant is lettuce! *she walks out wearing a short green dress with frilly layers*

Lettuce: *blushes* t-this dress is too revealing…

Ryou: you look good.

Lettuce: *blushes*

Torch: you have to walk the runway!

Lettuce: *walks runway and blows kiss to ryou on her way back*

Torch: next up is mint! *mint walks on with dark blue long-sleeved school girl dress on*

Mint: *does the walk*

Torch: too bad she doesn't have a boyfriend. Deep blue! Compliment her!

Deep blue: *still young and humanized* f-fine… you look good mint.

Mint: thank you *slightly blushes*

Torch: cute! Now for- *she gets cut off when berry walks onstage wearing a cream-colored dress with high heels, and the dress has pink frilly stuff underneath*

Berry: you forgot about me! *does a bunch of poses and Masaya claps*

Torch: get off my stage!

Berry: no way!

Torch: *a creepy smile breaks out on her face, her eyes get wide, she gets a deranged look in her eyes* *gets in berry's face and holds a knife to her neck* what was that Mary-Sue?

Berry: u-uh… I think I'll go now,

Torch: good. *goes back to normal and smiles innocently* Last in the evening gown round, Mew Zakuro! *she walks out wearing a black dress with a slash on the side, its sleeveless and has purple trim*

Zakuro: *smiles, then walks to the end of the runway waves, turns, and walks back*

Torch: someone, compliment her! You Pai!

Pai: what? *blushes slightly* fine… you look good Zakuro…

Zakuro: *smiles* thanks Pai. *Pai blushes*

Torch: and now for the swimwear round! First up, Ichigo! *she walks out wearing a extremely frilly bathing suit*

Ichigo: *walks and waves to Kish*

Torch: next up, pudding! *pudding walks in wearing a yellow two-piece tankini* ta-da! Na no Da!

**Ten minutes and ryou getting a nosebleed later**

Torch: and the winner is… *opens envelope* Zakuro! In second place, pudding! And in third, we have mint!

Pudding: yay! Second place Na no Da!

Mint: third? How did I not get second or first?

Momiji: *hands pudding the bouquet of white flowers* you win second place!

Mint: well that mystery is solved…

Honey: here you go! *hands mint a bouquet of yellow flowers*

Bittersweet: and this one is for you *hands Zakuro red flowers*

Zakuro: pretty flowers. *the stage transforms back into the normal stage and they're in their normal spots, Pai is in his chair*

Torch: so do you like that chair or something Pai?

Pai: it's comfortable.

Torch: good to know. Next letter is for blue knight_.__Dear__Blue__Knight,__Will__you__stop__getting__blood__on__Torch's__stuff?__Oh__and__also,__KILL__THE__TREE__HUGGER__CHEATER,__EVEN__IF__YOU__MUST__FIRST__REVIVE__HIM!__ –__Angel_*starts playing I hate everything about you*

Blue knight: *slices him into five pieces* and no

Torch: YOU GOT BLOOD ON- nothing…

Blue knight: what? *looks around and there's no blood* what the heck?

Torch: *starts laughing* you fail! When you try to get blood on my stuff you fail!

Blue knight: *screams at the sky*

Bittersweet: the next letter is for nick! _Dear__Nick,__How__did__you__get__roped__into__helping__Torch?__-Angel_

*screen shows a green yard surrounded by steps, and a building on one side, nick is standing on the field talking to someone*

Torch: flashback time!

_Flashback! _

_Nick: so where should we go for-_

_Torch: *jumps behind nick and pulls a bag over him* gotcha! *a ninja appears next to him and helps her drag him away* _

Torch: that's how. Okay, the next few letters are from wild midnight. First letter for bakaya. Dear Bakaya Why do you change into 3 characters o_O? And why are they all buttfaces? YOU SUCK! -Vectors rip body in half and cuts head off-

Masaya: because I'm awesome! *owned by vectors*  
>torch: *laughs*<p>

Bittersweet: next letter for keiichiro! _Dear__Keichiiro__I__don't__think__your__gay!__You__just__like__pink!__I__know__alot__of__guys__who__like__pink.__Can__i__have__a__hug__-Puppy__dog__face-__Midnight_

Keiichiro: thank you! *mutters under breath* good, I don't have to shoot this one. *normal voice* and of course *hugged*

Torch: next letter for Ichigo! _Dear__Ichigo__I__like__Kishigo..__But__i__like__RyouxIchigo__too__._.__But__I__LIKE__KISHIGO__MORE__-Letter__transforms__into__Love__Gas__and__you__fall__for__Kish-__;)__Midnight_

Ichigo: what- *gets sprinkled by love gas* I feel the same as before…

Torch: does this mean?

Bittersweet: *laughs* so you are already in love with him…

Ichigo: *blushes* w-well… m-maybe…

Kish: *smiles* koneko-Chan loves me? *Hugs her*

Ichigo: *blushes*

Bittersweet: next letter is for ryou. _Dear__Ryou__GIMME__A__HUG!__Or__DIE!__-Vectors__on__your__neck__Midnight_

Ryou: okay… *gets hugged*

Torch: *plays last Christmas* I love this song! *starts dancing and singing along*

Bittersweet: next few letters are from chipsivanna. The first letter is for pudding _dear__pudding__do__you__HATE__yuebin?__signed__VA-chan_

Pudding: yes! I hate him! He was a total jerk when he came back! I challenged him to a rematch and when I won he wouldn't leave and he had a gun and attacked me! But Taru-taru saved me just in time Na no Da!

Taruto: h-hey!

Pudding: but you did!

Tart: well… *blushes* still…

Torch: the next letter is for you actually Taruto_!__dear__Taruto__do__you__like__pudding__?__signed__VA-chan_

Tart: *blushes* y-yes…

Pudding: yay! *hugs him* I like you too Taru-taru!

Bittersweet: aw! Next letter is for nick! _dear__nick__hi__how__old__are__ya´?__signed__VA-chan_

Torch: he's fourteen. By the way, hi chips! Anyways, next letter is for Zakuro! I like this one. _dear__zakuro__tell__you__love__pai__and__then__kiss__him__you__can__not__refuse__signed__VA-chan_

Zakuro: *blushes* f-fine… *Stands up* I love Pai.

Pai; *blushes*

Zakuro: *kisses him*

Pai; ! *kisses back after a second* *Zakuro pulls back* r-really? *Zakuro nods* I love you too…

Zakuro: *looks surprised, then hugs him while smiling*

Pai: *smiles*

Kish: AH! The world is coming to an end Pai smiled!  
>tart: THE APOCALYPSE IS HERE! NOOOO! I DON'T WANNA DIEE!<p>

Kish: OH NOES! *they start running around in circles yelling NOOOOOO!*

Pai: idiots! *smacks them on the head*

Kish: *laughs*

Bittersweet: the next few letters are from jay cooper. First letter is for Ichigo. _ichigo__have__you__ever__noticed__most__of__the__time__your__the__only__one__who__transforms__all__the__way__in__the__series._

Ichigo: no…

Mint: I have.

Lettuce: me too.

Pudding: I have Na no Da!

Zakuro: same. *sitting next to Pai on his chair*

Torch: its because they like you best.

Ichigo: they do?

Torch: *Gibbs slap* (A/n: ncis. If you don't know what this is, you seriously need to watch more cop shows.)

Bittersweet: *laughs*

Torch: the next letter is for Taruto. _taruto__it__must__have__been__kinda__sad__when__pai__and__kishu__made__you__do__all__the__work__the__day__when__you__ate__the__ice__cream.  
><em>Taruto: I got them back. I put itching powder in their clothes two weeks afterwards, then I put hot sauce in their ice cream a month afterwards, then I did nothing until last week when I gave their baby pictures to that raven girl.

Pai: YOU DID WHAT?

Kish: oh you are so dead… *looks angry*

tart: uh… were even?

Pai: *eyes on fire*

Tart: I'm sorry?

Pai: *calms down* I'm still getting you back for this.

Bittersweet: last letter of the day is for Zakuro, _zakuro__did__you__pay__mint__when__you__destroyed__her__room_

Zakuro: no… should I have?

Torch: probably…

Mint: it's fine. My room is back to normal…

Torch: and that's all the letters we have for today! Now, to go watch invader zim! *TV starts playing invader zim* see ya later! To infinity and beyond!

**Me: somehow I always end chapters at the bottom of a page, never at the top or in the middle, always on the bottom.**

**Nick: strange… **

**Me: must be because I'm secretly awesome. See you all next week; a Halloween one-shot will be up tomorrow! I hope I'll have it by tomorrow… **

**Nick: your not.**

**Me: shut up! see you all later! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: hey all! Sorry this is two weeks late, lets begin though! One sec *scans list* theblessedchildsuki, or, as she will be called for this chapter, suki! **

**Suki: fangirlgonesupernova owns nothing**

**Nick: lets go people! Ten seconds!**

**Me: let's go! **

_**Chapter eight:**_

**I think…**

Torch: meet suki!

Suki: *runs onstage* sup? First few letters are from me. The first one is for Pai. _Pai,_

_Meanie.__But__you're__still__awesome__so__I__forgive__you__onii-chan.__*hugs*__Hey,__does__this__mean__thta__Zakuro-chan__will__be__my__anut__soon?_

_-Suki_

Pai: let me go! And what? *blushes*

Suki: *let's go of him*

Torch: next letter is for tart! _Tart,_

_Hehe,__jealous__much?_

_-Suki_

Tart: no way!

Torch: you know what? *snaps and momiji and honey-sempai appear* you guys are staying!

Momiji: YAY! *he jumps onto the couch next to pudding* I'm sitting next to her!

Honey: *runs over and sits on pudding's other side* I'll sit next to her as well!

Tart: *grinds teeth and sits next to honey* *mutters under breath* I am so going to kick that guys butt…

Honey: *looks at him* your like, constantly mad huh?

Tart: I am not!

Torch: *laughs*

Suki: let's continue! The next letter is for Ryou. _Ryou,_

_Bake__me__a__cake__please?_

_-Suki_

Ryou: why- *suki does a puppy dog pout* *sighs* fine… *gets up and goes to cook the cake*

Torch: next letter! Its for Kish! _Kish,_

_Really?__You...__I__honestly__don't__know__what__to__call__you__*shakes__head*_

_-Suki_

Kish: what are you talking about?

Suki: *shakes head* jeez.

Torch: next letter, it's your turn suki.

Suki: its for moon! _Moon,_

_Because__of__the__awesome__resluts__Momiji__and__Honey-Sempai,__along__with__Mori-Sempai,__Kyouya-Sempai__and__Yuki,__will__be__with__me__from__now__on.__And__that__includes__when__I'm__be__a__Hostess._

Moon: *poofs in* ok *leaves*

Torch: next letter is for Ichigo, _Ichigo,_

_Here.__*Hands__Kish's__baby__pictures*_

_-Suki_

Ichigo: *starts looking at them* aw! So cute!

Kish: h-hey! Give me those! *launches at her*

Ichigo: *dodges* *laughs* but you look so cute! *flips photo* aw! Its

Kish: can I have them back please?

Ichigo: *laughs* no way! *Kish starts chasing her for his baby pictures*

Torch: okay, we need to continue. *takes bite of a burrito* yum! Next few letters are from Nilla! The first letter is for nick!_Dear__Nick,_

_AND__NOW!__FOR__YOUR__RANDOM__LETTER!__THE__LETTER__IS!__*drum__roll*__6y!__Wait__a__second...__WHAT__THE__HECK__DID__I__PRESS?__*facepalm*_

_Hugs!_

_Nilla_

Nick: *gets dragged onstage by Suki* okay? May I go back to directing the stage?

Torch: *Waves him away*

Suki: the next letter is for blue knight! _Dear__Blue__Knight,_

_I__just__thought__I'd__write__you__a__letter,__it__has__no__purpose__really.__*computer__voice*__This__letter__will__self-destruct__in,__5,__4,__3,__2,__1,__0..._

_Sincerely,_

_Nilla_

Blue knight: c- *explosion*

Torch: *evil laughter* next letter is for Ichigo and Kish_,__Dear__Ichigo__and__Kisshu,_

_You__have__won__an__island__getaway__for__a__week!__What__happens__in__that__week__is__up__to__you!__Tickets__are__included__with__this__letter._

_Sincerely,_

_Nilla_

Kish: woohoo!

Ichigo: I guess it sounds like fun…

Kish: we get to go after the chapter?

Torch: yep!

Ichigo: I guess that sounds fun…

Suki: the next letter is for Ryou! _Dear__Ryou,_

_I__actually__have__nothing__to__say__to__you__right__now,__just__writing__a__random__letter.__No__not__like__Nick's__letters._

_Sincerely,_

_Nilla_

Ryou: *comes back with the cake* here you go. And whatever? *Sits next to lettuce*

Torch: next letter is for Suki! _Dear__Suki,_

_OMG!__YOU'RE__AWESOME!_

_Your__friend__and__co-writer,_

_Nilla_

Suki: thanks! The next few letters are from Layleanchantix! First one is for Ichigo! _Dear__Ichigo,_

_GO__DYE__YOUR__HAIR__BLUE!__IT'S__GONNA__GO__TO__THE__INTERNET!_

_Sincerly,_

_Layla_

Ichigo: uh… I guess… give me the dye. *Torch hands blue dye* I'll be back.

Torch: next letter is for Kish. _Dear__Kish,_

_Try__and__walk__my__dog__Rocky.__I__can't__even__hold__onto__him.__Only__my__dad__can._

_Sincerly,___

_Layla_

Kish: ok… I guess I'll be right back. *leaves*

Torch; *types and the TV shows up* okay, lets watch!

**On the screen: **

Kish: okay… let's walk you doggie… *the dog runs and Kish is dragged behind* AAAAAAHHHH!

Torch: *laughing*

Ichigo: *walks back onstage with blue hair* what happened to Kish?

Torch: *points to TV*

Ichigo: e-eh…

Torch: next letter is for keiichiro! _Dear__Kiicherio__(SORRY__FOR__MISSPELLING__IT!),_

_Can__I__have__some__cake?_

_Sincerely,_

_Layla_

(Sincerely, There's another e. GRAMMAR POLICE! AWAY!)

Torch: *puts on someone like you*

Keiichiro: what flavor?

Suki: next letter is for mint! _Dear__Mint,_

_ZE__CHEESE~!_

_Sincerly,___

_Layla_

Mint: what? I don't even-

Torch: next few letters are from TMMangel! First one is for deep blue! _Dear__Deep__Blue,_

_Why__do__you__have__such__lame__counter__parts?_

_-__Angel_

Deep blue: because I absorbed all the awesome.

Torch: good answer!

Suki: yeah! Next letter is for TCHIB! _Dear__THC,_

_You're__an__idiot.__Now__prepare__for__Torch's__letter._

_-__Angel_

TCHIB: I guess… and I have all A's!

Torch: I can't wait for my letter, next letter is for Kish! *music changes to because of you* _Dear__Kish,_

_Did__you__know__that__you__were__originally__going__to__be__paired__with__Mint__in__the__series?__How__do__you__feel__about__that?_

_-__Angel_

Kish: *walks back in* one word. EW! I love koneko-chan! *hugs Ichigo*

Ichigo: *blushes*

Suki: the next letter is for torch! _Dear__Torch,_

_Have__you__ever__considered__using__a__frying__pan__as__a__weapon?__*hands__frying__pan*__Have__fun!_

_-__Angel_

Torch: yes. and thank you! *whacks Masaya through the roof, turns around backhanding blue knight in the gut, whips around and hits ryou, turns around and gets into an epic battle with Pai* *wins by whacking him over the head like china with his wok in that one episode of hetalia where they're stranded on the island and they keep attacking them*

Suki: did I just miss something?

Torch: nope! Thanks for the frying pan angel! The last few letters of the day are from moon! First one is from Pai _Dear__Pai,___

_how__often__is__Kish__an__idiot._

_Love,__Moon._

Pai: often.

Tart: that's Pai for; he's an idiot just about every second of the day, the only time he isn't being an idiot is when he's asleep.

Pai: pretty much.

Torch: so Taruto speaks Pai? You should teach Zakuro!

Tart: why? I'm pretty sure she speaks Pai as well…

Zakuro: yep! *still sitting next to Pai on his chair*

Torch: well I guess you learn something new every day!

Suki: next letter is for Ichigo! _Dear__Ichigo,___

_Have__you__heard__the__story__of__the__ugly__barnacal?__If__not__listen__to__Torch__tell__you__it.___

_Love,__Moon._

(barnacle. Sorry, in a grammar police mood today. )

Ichigo: no. *the room instantly transforms into spongebob's library*

Torch: *picks up Ichigo by the shoulders and sets her down in the purple chair* I'm going to tell you the story of the ugly barnacle. Once there was an ugly barnacle, he was so ugly, that everyone died. The end!

Ichigo: I think my self esteem just took a dive.

Torch: *evil laughter* next letter is for lettuce! _Dear__Lettuce,___

_Are__you__tired__of__being__pushed__around?_

_Love,__Moon._

Lettuce: yes! and I have something to say.

Torch: shoot.

Lettuce: *nods* to all the RyouxIchigo fans out there; SHE BETTER STAY AWAY FROM HIM OR I'LL RIP HER HEAD OFF!

Torch: *laughs*

Suki: *laughs as well* nice. *pats her back* good job lettuce!

Torch: I like outspoken lettuce!

Ichigo: my head… my self esteem is just getting shredded up into little bits today…

Torch: yep!

Suki: next letter is for keiichiro. He gets the honor of the last letter_.__Dear__Keiichiro,___

_One__comment.__You.__Rock.__:)__All__done.___

_Love,__Moon._

Keiichiro: thank you! we should have a cupcake party with me and all the people I like! *mutters* the ones who think I'm gay are dead.

Torch: *laughs* *puts on keep holding on* *her and suki start dancing* see you all next time!

Suki: bye bye!

**Me: *singing* _if__I__could__say__what__I__wanna__say,__I__'__d__say__I__wanna__blow__you,__away,__be__with__you__every__night,__am__I__squeezing__you__too__tight?_Cool song. See you all next time! Say bye nick! **

**Nick: bye I guess.**

**Me: goodbye! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: okay, it's Sunday. I have no homework. Wait a sec *is gone for fifteen mintues* okay, now I have no homework, and I'm bored. So I'm going to write another chapter **

**Nick: of tot? **

**Me: haha, no! mtwtm! Anyways, today's guest-star is Layleanchantix aka Layla! **

**Layla: hi torch! Fangirlgonesupernova owns nothing. You have a long name. **

**Me: I know. Longer than anyone's I've seen! Twenty letters! **

**Layla: cool.**

**Nick: we need to start! **

**Me: fine, fine, lets go! **

_**Chapter nine: **_

**Nothing, your going to die. (Bet you thought I forgot!) **

Torch: hello all!

Momiji: hi!

Honey: hello! *flower sparkles*

Layla: I'm the co-host this week! Nice to meet you!

Torch: okay, the first few letters are from moon! The honor of the first letter goes to blue knight. *death aura* oh well. _Dear__Blue__Knight,__I__hate__you.__Jump__into__a__dark__pit.__You__don't__get__to__know__what's__at__the__bottom.__Sincerly,__Moon._

Blue knight: do I have to? *the stage changes to a rocky cliff with a pit*

Torch: now go *points*

Blue knight: *pouts* oh well, I always get revived… *jumps* AAAH! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE FAN GIRLS?

Torch: *shouting into the pit* blue knight! This is important! What kind of fan girls?

Blue knight: I DON'T KNOW, THE WANT TO DATE THE CHARACTERS KIND?

Torch: okay! This will help you! They will probably try to rape you. Run like heck!

Blue knight: *starts running* wait… I have a sword! *starts fighting them off*

Nick: *walks out and taps torch on the shoulder* we have to continue. And keep it T rated! I have to go make sure the new interns don't burn the stage down. Stupid axel…

Torch: okay! *puts on my grown up Christmas list* I love Christmas songs! But this one is kinda like… I don't know. Anyways, Layla, your turn!

Layla: the next letter is for momiji _Dear__momiji,__I__don__'__t__know__If__I__can__send__you__a__letter__but__you__are__so__cute!__Love__moon_

Momiji: thanks!

Torch: you can by the way! Honey is accepting letter as well!

Honey: whoever sends me a letter gets to hug usa-chan!

Torch: next letter is for Pai! _Dear__Pai,__Have__you__ever__watched__annoying__orange?__Love,__Moon._

Pai: no- *the curtains covering the back wall pull to the side and the annoying orange- no more mr. knife guy- appears*

**Five minutes later**

Pai: *eye twitch* I think I just died a little in the inside.

Zakuro: me too… *Sitting on the couch closest to Pai*

Layla: I love that orange. The next letter is for Ichigo! _Dear__Ichigo,__Sorry,__but__I__hate__the__color__pink!__*growls*__But__Kish__is__my__friend__so__you__wont__die...yet.__Love,__Moon._

Ichigo: once again my self-esteem takes a dive… and what does Kish have to do with this?

Kish: *pouts, then hugs Ichigo* its because I wont let her hurt you! *Ichigo blushes*

Torch: next letter is for pudding! _Dear__Pudding,__Are__Momiji__and__Hunny__two__of__your__new__best__friends?__Love,__Moon._

Pudding: yep Na no Da!

Momiji: yay! *hugs pudding and turns into a bunny*

Honey: yay! I wish I could turn into a bunny…

Momiji: *hops next to pudding* so do you want to be my girlfriend? *changes back and torch throws a blanket on him again, this one is yellow*

Pudding: AH!

Tart: *slams momiji against the wall* what did I say bunny boy?

Momiji: c-cant b-breathe!

Pudding: let him go please Taru-taru!

Tart: *looks at pudding quickly, then lets momiji go* do that again and you're dead bunny boy!

Pudding: *crouches next to momiji* sorry Na no Da but I don't want to date you

Momiji: okay. But my offer stays open.

Pudding: okay Na no Da!

Layla: the next few letters are from theblessedchildsuki first one is for Pai _Pai,__*holding__camra*__Yes!__I__got__a__picture__of__you__BLUSHING!__What__now,__NII-CHAN?__ –__Suki_

Pai: *looks pissed off*

Torch: *laughs* next letter is for Ryou! _Ryou,__THANK__YOU!__ –__Suki_

Ryou: your welcome…

Layla: lots of short answers. Next letter is for THCIB. _Masa-Baka,__You're__what__makes__me__sad.__ –__Suki_

THCIB: *evil laughter* *gets sliced in fourths*

Layla and torch: don't be mean to the co hosts!

Torch: next letter is for Ichigo. _Ichigo,__So__how'd__you__like__the__trip__Nilla__sent__you__on?__ –__Suki_

Ichigo: It was fun…

Torch: the island was in a pocket dimension where a week is like a day.

Kish: It was really fun!

Torch: next letter please Layla.

Layla: certainly, next letter is for tart and Zakuro. _Tart__and__Zakuro,__I__aready__know,__but__how__bout__you__guys__teach__the__others__'Pai'.__Oh__and__Tart,__you__are__so__jealous__little__bro!__ –__Suki_

Zakuro: *they look at each other* nah *puts her arms over Pai's shoulders and puts her chin on his head*

tart: and I am not!

Momiji: so you wouldn't mind if I kissed Pudding on the cheek?

Tart: *slams him into the wall* yes! Don't you dare!

Zakuro: you're so jealous twerp.

Tart: am not!

Kish: yes you are!

Tart: am not! *lets Momiji go*  
>Ichigo: you are.<p>

Mint: yep.

Tart: I am not old hags!

Lettuce: you are.

Layla: like lettuce when she saw Ryou dancing with Ichigo

Lettuce: I danced with him later that night…

Tart: I am not jealous!

Pai: Taruto. You're jealous. Just admit it.

Tart: I am- *Pai gives him a cold stare* so what if I am…

Zakuro: *high fives Pai*

Torch: nice. *watches video really quick* nice. Pai rapping… hilarious!

Pai: *lifts an eyebrow*

Torch: anyways, next letter is for Kish, Pai, and Tart. _Kish,__Tart__and__Pai,__Why__are__all__my__brothers__so__awesome?__ –__Suki_

Kish: because we are.

Tart: because we kick butt.

Pai: because the other guys on this show- with the exception of Keiichiro- are all losers so we look even more awesome in comparison.

Kish: what he said.

Torch: good answer.

Layla: the next letter is for nick. _Nick,__MY__NAME__IS__SUKI!__Haha,__your__face__looks__like__this__-.-__-Suki_

Nick: uh… *face; -.-*

Torch: exactly! The next few letters are from nilla! First one is for nick, again! _Dear__Nick,__Your__random__letter__is...N!__Wait,__what__the-__*sigh*__Well,__N__is__for__Nick...and__noodle...and...yeah__forget__it.__I'm__done__with__these__random__letters.__Hugs!__Nilla_

Torch: noodles!

Nick: good.

Torch: go make some spaghetti nick!

Nick: fine… *leaves*

Layla: ooh! Make me some too! The next letter is for Zakuro, _Dear__Zakuro,__Have__you__ever__had__any__pets?__If__so__what__were__they__named?__Sincerely,__Nilla_

Zakuro: I have had pets. Two cats and a fish, I named the fish iris, and one of the cats wolf.

Torch: what about the other cat?

Zakuro: *blushes* *mutters something into the back of Pai's head*

Torch: what was that?

Zakuro: P-Pai…

Pai: *chuckles*

Voice: you mean like your password?

Zakuro: *looks around* who said that?

Raven: *does back flip off the light beams and lands on her feet* I did. And my mistake, it was 'I love Pai' with no spaces.

Zakuro: hey! *ears and tail pops out*

Pudding: woah…

Ichigo: I thought that only happened to me…

Torch: oh and what makes you so special little miss prissy-priss?

Ichigo: I-I'm the leader?

Torch: aw heck no! *hits Ichigo with her frying pan*

Zakuro: *whimpers*

Pai: *Is suddenly standing behind her* *puts hands over ears* soft…

Pudding: so it happens to all of us?

Zakuro: I think so… will you let go of my ears?

Pai: no way. Its fun messing with your ears

Zakuro: hey!

Torch: not that this isn't funny, I need to continue. Lets see… next letter is for Kisshu. _Dear__Kisshu,__You__have__a__magical__singing__voice!__Your__fangirl,__Nilla_

Kish: a-thank you! *takes a bow*

Layla: next letter is for Taruto. _Dear__Taruto,__Of__course__your__not__jealous,__just__like__Kisshu__wasn't__jealous__of__Aoyama__when__he__dated__Ichigo.__Like__how__Lettuce__isn't__jealous__of__Ichigo__when__it__comes__to__Ichigo/Ryou__fans.__Like__how__Pai__was__not__jealous__when__Zakuro__was__watching__Smosh__on__Truth__or__Torture.__Or__how__I'm__not__jealous__of__girls__who__date__my__ex-boyfriend__Brandon.__Yeah,__no__jealousy__involved__at__all.__Heed__my__wisdom,__Nilla_

Taruto: hey! And what was that one about a Tot?

Torch: *presses a button and the screen comes up from the floor*

_Torch: Pai, Zakuro, how's the dare going?_

_Pai: why are they killing each other?_

_Zakuro: TEAM ANTHONY!_

_Pai: but Ian is going to win._

_Zakuro: But Anthony has better hair!_

_Pai: *is getting jealous* but Ian has a doughnut and Anthony has a churro, how does a churro beat a donut?_

_Zakuro: have you ever tasted a churro?_

_Pai: no._

_Zakuro: my point has been made._

_Pai: *mutters something inaudible*_

_*flash forward* _

_Pai: I don't see why I should *gets sword held to neck* ok yeah… I can't even remember._

_Pudding: I heard him Na no Da! He was mumbling something like; stupid smosh! Na no Da!_

_Nilla: looks like Pai was jealous!_

_Pai: *Blushes*_

_Zakuro: aw! *huggles*_

Torch: that was one of my favorite parts.

Pai: who's Anthony?

Torch: *puts on food battle 2011*

*five minutes later*

Zakuro: I'm rooting for Anthony next year.

Pai: rainbow lollipop?

Zakuro: yep! Torch, can I have some?

Torch: *gives her two*

Zakuro: *takes them and hands Pai one* here you go!

Pai: *takes lollipop*

Torch: and that's all of nilla's letters! Next few letters are from Angel! First one is for Ichigo. _Dear__Ichigo,__You__should__sing__"Last__Christmas"__since__it__fits__you__so__well.__ – __Angel  
><em>Ichigo: sure. *she sings the song*

Torch: you still aren't very good. But better than most versions

Layla: I have to agree. Next letter is for TCHIB_!__Dear__THCIB(is__that__the__correct__new__name__for__THC?),__Here's__a__christmas__present.__*hands__box__with__magic__boxing__glove__that__will__punch__his__face__in__it*__-__Angel_

TCHIB: owch!

Torch: and yes. *starts singing I'm just a kid by simple plan*

Layla: I'll do the next one while you sing. Next letter Is for Keiichiro _Dear__Keiichiro,__I'm__surprised__someone__awesome__like__you__doesn't__have__a__girlfriend.__You__deserve__one,__so__let__Torch__and__the__Mews__play__matchmaker__for__ya.__ – __Angel_

Keiichiro: I did, but she broke up with me last week…

Torch: butterfly lady?

Keiichiro: *nods*

Torch: we'll give you a girlfriend! *scans anime characters* lets see… you get june from avatar! (the epic girl with the mole)

Keiichiro: okay?

Torch: let me email her… ah! Your date is tomorrow. Look good.

Keiichiro: how could I not?

Torch: touché.

Layla: the next letter is for you torch. _Dear__Torch,__Here's__some__mistletoes__to__get__some__fluff.*hands__box*__-__Angel_

Torch: thanks angel. *snaps* look up.

Pai: oh look, mistletoe *sitting next to Zakuro on his chair* *kisses Zakuro*

Pudding: *sitting next to momiji and tart* *looks up* uh…

Momiji: mistletoe!

Tart: *blushes*

Pudding: what happens when three people are caught?

Torch: all girls and boys kiss every person of the other gender once (I don't want to say the other word… it makes my mouth feel dirty…)

Pudding: oh…

Momiji: *kisses pudding's cheek*

Pudding: *blushes*

Tart: *eyes on fire*

Pudding: *kisses tart on the cheek*

Tart: *blushes*

Torch: Ichigo, lettuce, you too.

Lettuce: there's mistletoe isn't there? *torch nods* okay then. *grabs Ryou's shirt and kisses him*

Ichigo: *looks up* m-mistletoe?

Zakuro: *leans her head on Pai's shoulder* how did she not see that coming? What, did she think there would be an anvil? *looks at torch* don't. please.

Torch: aw!

Kish: okay then, *dip kisses Ichigo somehow*

Ichigo: *her face looks like a strawberry*

Torch: nice. now, next letter is for Mr. Stage Director! _Dear__Nick,__I'm__going__to__be__nice(well__sorta).__You__and__someelse__of__your__chosing__have__to__sing__a__Christmas__song__together.__ – __Angel_

Nick: I choose moon because she doesn't hate me.

Torch: you have to sing jingle bell rock.

*they sing*

Torch: good job moon! Nick, get the heck off the stage!

Nick: fine. *chucks microphone over his shoulder*

Torch; that's all the letters from angel, the last few letters of the day are from Layla here! _First__one__is__for__Ryou__Dear__Ryou,__I__baked__you__some__cookies__-holds__out__cookies__and__waits__for__him__to__eat-__that__makes__you__hate__the__first__person__you__see__Sincerly,__Layla_

Ryou: *eats one* wait what- *sees Torch* I feel the same…

Torch: not nice.

Layla: next letter is for you torch! _Dear__Torch,__You__seriously__need__to__stop__squishing__in__the__letters__LIKETHIS__when__reading__a__letter.__It's__really__annoying.__Just__saying.__Sincerly,__Layla_

Torch: I DON'T! it's the internet or something, I tried it differently this week. I'll keep trying new things till I fix it. Anyways, next letter is for Ichigo. _Dear__Ichigo,__HIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

Ichigo: hello.

Torch: Layla, your turn.

Layla: next letter is for Pai! _Dear__Pai,__Would__you__like__some__pie?__-holds__out__apple__pie-__Sincerly,__Layla_

Pai: sure? *Layla gives him a slice* thanks…

Torch: next letter is for pudding_.__Dear__Pudding,__You're__such__a__sweet__girl.__Here's__some__candy__that__comes__with__this__letter__Sincerly,__Layla_

Pudding: thank you Na no Da!

Torch: and the last letter of the day goes to Taruto. _Dear__Taruto,__You__should__stop__being__jelous...you__might__hurt__Pudding.__Don't__hurt__the__little__sweet__girl!__Sincerly,__Layla_

Tart: hurt pudding? It's not like I can just stop being jealous… But I would never hurt her on purpose! I couldn't… *looks at the ground* I could never hurt her…

Pudding: *says quietly* Taru-taru…

Torch: uh… I guess with that note, we end here… see you next week?

**Me: I started writing this on last Sunday, but I wrote Tot first, anyways, see you all next week! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Tot is depressing me…**

**Nick: OF COURSE IT IS! **

**Me: do the disclaimer moon! **

**Moon: fangirlgonesupernova owns nothing! **

**Me: lets go!**

_**Chapter ten: **_

**So ZxP, and LxR have been established…**

Torch: the first few letters are from moon! The honor of first letter goes to Keiichiro! DearKeiichiro,

Gifttime!Hopeyoulikegingerbreadcookies!

Yourfriend,

Moon

Keiichiro: I… love… gingerbread cookies… *noms*

Torch: nice. MOON! *moon walks out*

Moon: what? I was getting us soda *puts two sodas on the desk* *sits* next letter is for Honey. DearHoney,

LetmeknowifUsa-chanwantsafriend!IhavealotofcutethingsI'dlovetosendyouifyouwant.Yourtoocute!

Love,

Moon.

Honey: sure! Usa-Chan and I love new friends!

Moon: you are so cute! *hugs him*

Torch: next letter is for nick, NICK GET OUT HERE! *he walks onstage* DearNick,

DoesitupsetyouthatI'mlikeoneoftheonlyhostessesthatdoesn'thateyou?

Yourfriend,

Moon.

Nick: n-a little…

Torch: *snickering* hey! He's my friend too!

Nick: you hate me though!

Torch: I never said that. Its fun to make fun of you is all.

Moon: next letter is for Pai. DearPai,

So...Youdon'tlikeannoyingorange?Fine.Watchtheasdfmovies.

Yourfriend,

Moon.

Pai: sure… *we watch 1-4 (A/n: moon, you know just about all of the awesome videos huh?)* I… I think I'm brain dead.

Zakuro: what's the square root of one hundred?

Pai: ten.

Torch: what's thirty two, plus six, times two, minus two, plus seven minus one, divided by two, minus thirty?

Pai: eight.

Kish: where are kidneys?

Pai: in your lower back

Torch: where is the country of Hungary?

Pai: Europe. Next to Austria

Tart: What are the names of the mews?

Pai: full or first?

Tart: full.

Pai: Zakuro fujiwara, pudding fong, Ichigo momomia, mint aiziwa, and lettuce miokorwara. (did I spell these all correctly? I did it from memory.)

Tart: okay, last question, what is our last name?

Pai: Ikisatashi.

Tart: he's not brain dead.

Torch: good to know.

Moon: next letter is for pudding. DearPudding,

Giftforyoutoo!Hereissomepumpkinpie!

Love,

Moon.

Pudding: Thank you Na no Da! *eats slice* want some Taru-taru?

Taruto: sure I guess… *pudding hands him a slice and a fork* *takes bite* THIS IS DELICIOUS!

Torch: well good for you. Next few letters are from theblessedchildsuki. First one is for Kish, Pai, and tart. Kish,PaiandTart,

*watchingvideo's*Isn'titawesometohaveblackmailonyourbrothers?

-Suki

*they all look pissed*

Pai: *growls*

Tart: give it back!

Kish: where did she even get blackmail stuff?

Torch: from raven! *they look at her* what? I have a copy too

*they glare at her*

Torch: *grins baring teeth*

Moon: next letter is for keiichiro. Keiichiro,

Willyoumakeme,Haiiro,ShiroandKuroThanksgivingdinner?

-Suki

Keiichiro: of course *under breath* but I'll shoot them if they call me gay.

Torch: next letter is for tart. Tart,

Jealous?*poke*Jealous?*poke*Jealous?*poke*Jealous?*poke*...

-Suki

Tart: *gets annoyed* OK, I'M JEALOUS ALRIGHT? STOP POKING ME AND LEAVE ME ALONE!

Pudding: *hugs Taruto* Taru-taru likes me Na no Da!

Tart: *blushes*

Torch: nice.

Moon: next letter is for Kish. Kish,

Hibro!

-Suki

Kish: hey, now give me back the blackmail material.

Torch: no! next letter is for Masaya Masa-Baka,

Yougivemerage...ofthebrooklynvariety!

-Suki

Masaya: and that's not… good…

Suki: *standing over his shoulder* no. *uppercuts him and disappears*  
>Masaya: that hurt…<p>

Torch: good!

Moon: next letter is for Pai.  
><span>Pai,<span>

*Glomp*WhenyouwerefaithfultoDeepBlueIwonderedhowitwouldaffect...ourfriendship!

-Suki

Pai: … I'm sorry what? I was asleep.

Torch: nice. next letter is for Pudding! Pudding,

Youmeanyou'renotababypanda!

-Suki

Pudding: I know, I get mistaken for a baby panda all the time.

Moon: not surprised. Next letter is for blue knight. BlueKnight,

FrigthefriggingfriggertofriggingHELL!

-Suki

Blue knight: what? *killed*

Torch: *holding bloody sword* oh, was that not what you meant? Too late now, next few letters are from Layla. First one is for Ryou DearRyou,

Don'tbemean!-letterglowsthreateningly-

Sincerly,

Layla

Ryou: uh… okay, I wont be mean!

Moon: good. Next letter is for Ichigo.DearIchigo,

ZECHEESE!Again:D

Sincerly,

Layla

Ichigo: okay.

Torch: too many short answers. Next letter is for blue knight. (I have human names for blue knight and deep blue, bk- safaia db- aokara, what do you think?) DearBlueKnight,

Holdthismirrior.ittellsyouwhoyoureallyare.-mirriorstartstofloatoutofletter-andthemirrorsays...YOU'REANIDIOT!

Sincerly,

Layla

Blue knight: not nice…

Torch: well too bad!

Moon: the next letter is for Lettuce.DearLettuce,

Havesomesalad-waitsforhertotakeabite-...thatmakesyouwanttoburnthefirstpersonyousee'shairoff

Sincerly,

Layla

Lettuce: *eats salad* wait wha- *sees someone* can I have matches?

Torch: *tosses her matches* *Lettuce sets Ryou's hair on fire* *she goes back to normal and tosses torch's soda on his head to put out the fire* I AM SO SORRY RYOU-KUN!

Ryou: *looks mad* *calms down* it's the salads fault. I forgive you.

Torch: aw! So cute! Next letter is for-

Moon: actually, that was all of Layla's letter, the next letters are from TMMangel, first is for you Torch.  
><span>Dear<span>Torch,

WhichwouldbebetterforkillingTHCIB,afryingpanoraflamethrower?

-Angel

Torch: why not both? *sitting with her legs crossed and her head resting on her hand* next letter is for blue knight. DearBlueKnight,

What'swiththeweirdoutfit?IhavenofashionsenseandevenIknowyoulookridicolous(spelling?).

-Angel

Blue knight: it's an out- ok I really don't know, I just woke up and was forced to wear it…

Torch: lame!

Moon: next letter is for torch again! DearTorch(again),

Canyouexplainwhat"Hetalia"isabout?I'vebeenlookingforanotheranimetowatchandrecallyoumentioningit.

-Angel

Torch: certainly! Its about people, who are really the countries. The show mainly rotates around the global eight, but there are other people on it too. I can list some people. America is a loud guy who is always eating burgers, wearing a bomber jacket, and he always says 'I'M THE HERO!', England is older, has bushy eyebrows, can see fantasy characters, and hates France. France is a bit of a pervert, has roses always, doesn't like England, and is fabulous! Just kidding, not really. China is man, I could've sworn it was a girl… he likes pandas and cute things. Russia is a man who is kid-like and scary to most countries. Oh and he's taller than almost all of the countries. Germany is strict in some ways, tough, and overall is a party-pooper. Italy is a lovable idiot who always yells out pasta, and Japan is reserved, quiet, and constantly culture-shocked. The next few letters are from Mewmewlover612. first letter is for Ichigo. ichigo

didyouknowtreehugerwasgayandisandischeatingonyouwithmintitstrue

Ichigo: MINT! YOU DATED HIM?

Mint: I swear it was before I knew he was your boyfriend! It was two weeks after I met you and I hadn't met him! Afterwards, when I figured it out he tried to get me to go on another date with him but I refused, I swear I didn't know!

Ichigo: *glares at mint*

Torch: *standing next to mint with a lie detector* she isn't lying.

Ichigo: I still don't believe you mint.

Mint: I swear I didn't date him after I knew he was your boyfriend! I thought about telling you but the others said it would crush you!

Ichigo: IT STILL HURTS NOW!

Moon: *chanting* jerry, jerry, jerry!

Torch: funny, but bad timing. *the mews are glaring at moon*

Ichigo: wait… by others… you mean…

Zakuro: we decided it was for the best that you didn't know.

Pudding: we didn't want you to be heartbroken Na no Da!

Moon: *sneaks over to kish* the next letter is for you. kisshu

cheerichgoupigaveyouashotwithherifshedecilsyouimawitingilltakeyou(imakishesnumber1fan (your sentence confuses me, I'm going to assume you meant: I give you a shot with her, if she turns you down I'm willing to take you, is this correct?)

Kish: okay.

Ichigo: WELL THANKS A LOT! NOW I'M HEARTBROKEN AND MY FRIENDS HAVE BACKSTABBED ME!

Lettuce: we didn't want you to-

Ichigo: NO! I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO IT! *Smashes a see-through glass vase with flowers off of torch's desk* *runs backstage crying*

Kish: koneko-chan! *runs after her*

Torch: *singong voice* I'm using the screen! *the back wall divides in half to show Kisshu chasing Ichigo*

*on the screen*

Kish: WAIT UP KITTY!

Ichigo: *keeps running*

Kish: STOP RUNNING ICHIGO! *Ichigo stops and turns around*

Ichigo: *crying* w-what? Why do you have the compulsion to chase me when I just want to be alone!

Kish: Its because- WILL YOU SHUT THE SCREEN OFF?

Torch: *over the PDA* fine. *she flips off the screen and the people onstage can no longer see this*

Kish: THANK YOU! it's because I love you koneko-Chan, and I cant stand to see you cry. It hurts me.

Ichigo: l-liar…

Kish: why do you say that I'm a liar?

Ichigo: B-because… I d-don't know…

Kish: *chuckles* then can you stop calling me a liar? I really do love you Ichigo…

Ichigo: I-I *bursts into tears again*

Kish: sh… *hugs her* it's okay. You don't need to say anything.

Ichigo: *cries harder* I-I…

Kish: don't worry koneko-chan. It'll all be okay. I promise.

*back with the others*

Torch: next letter is for mint mint

whydatethetreehuger you misspelled hugger.

Mint: because I didn't know he was Ichigo's boyfriend and I really didn't but he annoyed me until I said yes.

Ichigo: *walks back onstage with Kish* *sits*

Mint: I really am sorry that we didn't tell you.

Ichigo: I forgive you. I still hate him though *points at Masaya* *Kish sits next to her*

Torch: shall we continue? Moon, it's your turn.

Moon: next letter is for THCIB. treehuger

pepertodie(popsin)ribbongonokyfulshgotohell

Torch: peper? I think you mean prepare.

Moon: do you have to correct all spelling mistakes?

Torch: Its my job as a member of the grammar police.

Moon: okay then.

THCIB: *dead*

Torch: good job. Next letter is for deep blue.deepbluehereomethinglistentojustinbieberforanhourandsayifhesucksornotithinkhedose

Deep blue: *listens* is that a girl?

Torch: well, most people agree no. I say yes!

Deep blue: he sucks.

Moon: next few letters are from nillamewmew. First for nick. DearNick,

I'vedecidednottogiveupontherandomletters.Andnow,yourrandomletteris!W!It'snotQ,butit'sprettydarnclose!

Hugs,

Nilla

Nick: okay?

Torch: -_- this is nicks face. Next letter is for aliens. DearAliens,

Ifyoucoulddieyourhairanycolor,whatwoulditbe?

Sincerely,

Nilla what if you had to. Lets say that.

Kish: red.

Tart: I guess I'd have to be blonde.

Aokara: blue.

Blue knight: brown.

Pai: purple.

Torch: HEY!

Pai: you never said it couldn't be my natural hair color.

Torch: genius. The rest of you fail. And there are enough blonde people on this show already Taruto.

Moon: next letter is for the mews. DearMews,

IfyoucouldchangeyouranimalDNA,whatanimalwouldyoupick?

Sincerely,

Nilla

Ichigo: lion.

Mint: eagle. Or a dove

Lettuce: lion fish. Those things are deadly!

Pudding: orangutan!

Zakuro: I wouldn't.

Moon: HEY!

Zakuro: you never said I had to.

Torch: these people are smart *pointing at Zakuro and Pai* the rest of you need to take lessons on how to find loopholes. Next letter is for Keiichiro, Ryou, and TCHIB. DearKeiichiro,Ryou,andAoyama,

Ifyoucoulddateanyoneinthisroom,otherthanthepersonyouarealreadydatingifyouaredatingsomeone,whowoulditbe?

Ryou: no one.

Aoyama: mint. She's hot *gets shot by Keiichiro*

Keiichiro: oh, I'm sorry; I thought you said shoot the idiot tree-hugger with a gun!

Torch: I love this guy!

Moon: last few letters of the day are from zakuroXpai. First one is for Pai. Dearpai,

play7minutesinheavenwithzakuro!alsoyouarecute

-Alyssa

Pai: what- *gets poofed to a closet*

Torch we'll continue now

*in the closet*

Pai; so how do you play this 'game'?

Zakuro: two people are trapped in a closet for seven minutes. By the original rules, they make out. But you don't have to.

Pai: *raises an eyebrow* so you don't want to kiss me?

Zakuro: I-I never s-said t-that *Pai cuts her off with a kiss*

Pai: *chuckles* I was joking.

*back with the others*

Torch: we'll continue now. next letter is for Ryou. DearRyou,

Kisslettuceuntilyoucan'tbreatheanymore

-Alyssa

Ryou: sure. *starts kissing Lettuce*

Torch: this could take a while.

Moon: then lets read more letters! Next letter is for tart. Deartart,

Ifkishandpuddingwereabouttodieandyoucouldonlysaveone,whowouldyoupick?

-Alyssa

Tart: this is going to get me punched, but I'd save pudding! *kish punches him*

Kish: so you'd let me die?

Tart: YOU CAN TELEPORT! I think whatever the danger was you could easily teleport away! Pudding cant!

Pudding: *hugs Taruto* Taru-taru would save me Na no Da!

Kish: nice to know my brother values my life so much!

Torch: think time is up. *poofs Zakuro and Pai back in, they fall on Pai's chair, Pai first, then he catches her* nice.

Kish: PAI! TARUTO SAID HE WOULD LET ME DIE!

Tart: YOU CAN TELEPORT!

Pai: so why would he let you die?

Kish: to save pudding.

Pai: okay, Kish, if you had to choose between saving Ichigo or saving me, which would you choose?

Kish: Ichigo, you can take care of yourself.

Pai: *raises an eyebrow*

Kish: oh… I see your logic Taruto.

Taruto: thank you!

Torch: next letter is for TCHIB! DearMasa-Baka(Tree-Hugger),

IHATEYOU!GORUNINFRONTOFABUSANDKEEPLETTINGITRUNOVERYOUUNTILYOUDIE!

-Alyssa

TCHIB: I don't like that- *disappears and the screen shows him on a street, a bus hits him, backs up and hits him again, and again, and again, until he's a bloody pulp*

Torch: well that's a pretty sight!

Moon: very. Next letter is for Kish! DearKish,

Ifyouhadtokissonemew(BESIDESICHIGO)whowouldyoupick?

-Alyssa

Kish: hm… ahha! I'd kiss mint on the cheek!

Ichigo: *looks angry* why mint?

Kish: because she's the only one without a boyfriend that would kill me, and it's only on the cheek.

Ichigo: oh… okay… *calms down*

Torch: last letter of the day goes to Ichigo! Dearichigo,

Whodoyoulovethemostfromyourheart,theoneutrulytrulylove,ryoukishpaiormasa-baka?

-Alyssa

Ichigo: uh… wait why did you list Pai?

Torch: crack pairing.

Ichigo: oh. K-kish…

Kish: yay! *picks her up in a bear hug and spins around* Koneko-Chan loves me!

Pai: *talking to torch* what's a crack pairing?

Torch: a pairing that could never work. *Pai nods* anyways, that's all the letters we have for today! See you all next week!

**Me: Happy American thanksgiving! **

**Nick: but what about the people who don't celebrate thanksgiving, It's an American holiday. **

**Me: well, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! See you all next time! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: ugh. If I ever decide that going black Friday shopping is a good idea, stop me. **

**Nick: what? **

**Me: SH! It's silent here except for the water in the fish tank and my typing! Now, do the disclaimer okamiamaterasuLuver, or as she will be called for short, okami! (sorry, mewmewlover612 I didn't see your name and I write the master list in ink.)**

**okami: hey! Fangirlgonesupernova owns nothing! Now,**

**Me: let's go! **

_**Chapter 11:**_

**Black Friday, because I'm a night person. **

Torch: hello chickadees! Today's co-host is okamiamaterasuluver!

okami: hello people.

Torch: TheBlessedChildSuki's letters are up first, Ichigo gets the honor of first letter! _Ichigo-____Watch____the____Halloween____Town____series?___

Ichigo: I have…

okami: okay… next letter is for mint_.__Mint-__Why__did__you__date__Masa-Baka?_

Mint: I told you, he annoyed me until I said yes!

Torch: straightforward answers today. Next letter is for lettuce. (I'm using different ways of doing the letters to see which ones work) **Lettuce-****What's****the****scariest****thing****ever,****in****your****opinion?****  
><strong>lettuce: okay… this is going to maybe shock some of you, but I watch anime and I watched hetaoni and the freaky grey thing is terrifying! (A/n: yes, she now watches hetalia.)

Torch: perfectly normal. THAT THING FREAKS ME OUT TOO! Anyways, ZxP

okami: next letter is for pudding. Pudding-Haveyoueverseen'TheColorofFriendship'?

Pudding: no Na no Da.

Torch: stop with the straightforward answers! Next letter is for Zakuro! Zakuro-What'syourfavoritebook?

Zakuro: hm… don't know.

Torch: I SAID NO MORE STRAIGHTFORWARD ANSWERS! Next letter is for Pai (time for Google translate!) _**Pai-**____**What**__**'**__**s**____**your**____**favorite**____**earth**____**language?**_

Pai: français pour aucune autre raison que c'est un langage ludique (A/n: I love Google translate, he says; French, for the reason that it's a fun language to speak.)

Torch: nice.

okami: next letter is for kish! Kish- What's your favorite thing about earth besides Ichigo?

Kish: hm… *thinking* television and the internet.

Torch: good decision. Next letter is for tart. Tart- And we laugh, because we're such great people.

Tart: huh?

Torch: Oh my gosh you watch the fine brothers!

Suki: yes.

Cast: AH! *they jump and Taruto falls off the back of the couch where he was sitting and falls on his head*

Torch & suki: *in perfect synch* and we laugh because we're such great people! *they start to laugh*

Torch: seriously though, we suck as a people.

Okami: we just like to laugh at each others misery.

Torch: and for that we humans suck at sympathy!

Suki: correct…

Torch: just read the next letter.

Okami: it's for Ryou. Ryou- What's your opinion of the color pink?

Ryou: it signals gayness in men, and it's a girly color. *gets shot*

Keiichiro: *never stops smiling, just lowers his arm slowly*

Torch: nice.

Suki: can I stay?

Torch: go ahead, I've been sitting on my desk. Next letter is for keiichiro, Keiichiro- You're not gay, right?

Keiichiro: *whips gun out* no. do you want to be shot?  
>Suki: no thanks.<p>

Keiichiro: *lowers gun, still looking at suki*

Torch: yeah… he's not mentally scarring children at all! *sarcasm*

Lettuce: can I change my answer to keiichiro when he's angry?

Torch: oh! That sturs a question. Who would win in a fight, Keiichiro or the gray alien?

Keiichiro: me. I have a gun.

Torch: good point. Maybe we'll see later. Next letter okami!

Okami: fine, fine. Its for TCHIB. Masa-Baka- die!

Masaya: but I don't want to die- *killed by unseen force*

Torch: I love the unseen force. Next letter is for blue knight. Blue Knight- dye your hair pink!

Blue knight: no!

Torch: oh really now? *starts dragging him away* TAKE CARE OF THE NEXT FEW LETTERS!

Suki: I guess I get to read the next one! Its for deep blue! Deep Blue- Hug? Please? *super give in puppy dog eyes*

Deep blue: n- *sees the puppy dog eyes* f-fine… pathetic human… *gets hugged by suki*

Honey: next letter is for nick. Nick- Is your face always like that?

Nick: no. *torch kicks in a door that randomly appeared*

Torch: I'M BACK! *tosses blue knight onto the couch, he's tied up and now has pink hair*

Nick: *face: -_-*

Torch: so yes!

Momiji: the next letter is for you it says; Torch- Can you recommend any good animes?

Torch: Mamotte lollipop, sgt. Frog, fruits basket, hetalia, inuyasha, and powerpuffgirls z. that's a few that I've seen. Next few letters are from moon. First one is for me. Dear Torch,

America is the bomb. Do you agree? (and yes I watch alot of bomb videos XD)

Your friend,

Moon. Yes. I do agree.

Moon: next letter is for Zakuro. Dear Zakuro,

What's your favorite kind of pie? I'll send you a gift of whichever one you choose.

Your friend,

Moon

Zakuro: hm… apple. Or blackberry.

Torch: nice. next letter is for Masaya. Dear Masayabaka,

Is that a firework tied to your back? *lights it*

From,

Moon.

Masaya: GET IT OFF! GET IT- *gets blown up through the roof and explodes in the air*

Suki: *laughs* nice.

Torch: very. OKAMI!

Okami: doing it! It's for you; Dear Torch (again),

I hate crack pairings. What are the worst you have heard The weirdest I have heard are, PaiXIchigo, MintXTart(not kidding), and PuddingXKeiichiro(again not kidding).

Your friend,

Moon.

Torch: UGH! I've heard so many. Ichigoxtart, kishxzakuro, lettuce and keiichiro, mint and Ryou, a few more but I might go into a rant.

Suki: next letter is for Kish.

Torch: NO! YOU CANNOT READ THE LETTERS! IT ISNT YOUR TURN!

Suki: why not?

Torch: just sit there and be quiet please. Next letter is for kish. Dear Kish,

*hands flowers* Use these correctly...or else.

Your friend,

Moon

Kish: okay! Here you go Koneko-Chan! *hands her the flowers*

Ichigo: t-that's a lot of flowers… *takes them* pretty…

Okami: the next few letters are from angel. First for keiichiro~! Dear Keiichiro,

How did you get to be so awesome? Or were you just born awesome?

- Angel  
>Keiichiro: born awesome! Either you're born awesome or are made awesome. Its like superheroes.<p>

Torch: speaking of which, superheroes are awesome! Next letter is for TCHIB. Dear THCIB,

You are a sad excuse of a living creature. *throws ax at him*

- Angel

TCHIB: *cannot talk, an axe is in his face.*

Torch: and that is why he cannot come to the phone right now berry. Goodbye. *hangs up the phone*

Okami: o…k… then next letter is for everyone. Dear Everyone,

What are you getting your loved ones for Christmas?

- Angel

Zakuro: if I said what I was getting them it would no longer be surprising.

Torch: good point, write it down. *passes out paper and pens* just write what you're going to get your best friend, boyfriend, or girlfriend for Christmas. *gathers papers*

Heres what they say-

Tart- getting pudding a big teddy bear

Pudding: getting tart a bracelet that lets him see and talk to her whenever.

Ichigo- getting Kish a pet cat

Kish: getting Ichigo flowers, chocolates and a necklace

Ryou: getting lettuce a golden necklace

Lettuce: getting ryou new sneakers he wants and sun glasses

Zakuro: getting Pai a shark tooth necklace, charm bracelet and a laptop.

Pai: getting Zakuro a necklace, earrings, and a necklace that says "Zakuro" on the front and "Pai" on the back

Mint: getting her brother a watch

Deep Blue: getting blue knight, his new best friend, a gun to protect him.

Blue Knight- getting deep blue an authentic pirate sword because he likes pirates

Keiichiro- getting his new friend torch an authentic battle sword from the renaissance

Torch: SWEET! I'M GETTING A BATTLE SWORD!

Keiichiro: aw! You ruined the surprise…

Torch: we'll I'll act surprised! Next letter is for everyone! Dear Everyone,

What do you think of Berry? Honest opinions please.

- Angel

Zakuro: she's so annoying!  
>Mint: hate her.<p>

Ichigo: I HATE BERRY.

Kish: she's too girly, yet she fights well, WHAT THE HECK?

Torch: ah, the confusingness of Mary-Sues.

Taruto: can I impale her with a tree? Pretty please?

Pudding: *rocking back and forth* SHE'S SCARY!

Torch: how?

Pudding: s-she was making out with Ryou and when she saw me she held a gun to my head and said I saw nothing and she'd shoot me if I told anyone! (I make her such a bad person. Yet she's one of the Mary-sues.) *gets shot and falls on the ground*

Berry: *holding gun* WHAT DID I TELL YOU? *a tree shoots up and impales her*

Tart: DIE EVIL SHE-BEAST!

Everyone: O.o…

Torch: nice. *laughs*

Berry: you… little… *says no more*

Tart: ANY OBJECTIONS? *they shake their heads, torch applauds*

Torch: ah… you, sir. *points to tart* are kind of awesome. *kneels next to pudding, her hands glow and she touches pudding's back where she was shot*

Pudding: *eyes open* who… *sees berry* *jumps up and hugs Taruto* THANK YOU NA NO DA!

Tart: *blushes* i-it was nothing…

Torch: ah! You people are all jealous, and you and keiichiro are quick to kill! I LOVE IT. Now, okami, if you will.

Okami: next letter is for you torch. Dear Torch,

Even though it's after thanksgiving, have a random thanksgiving dinner :D ALL THE FOOD IS READY!

Sincerly,

Layla

Torch: well I don't see why no- *a piece of wall flies by her*

Nick: *heard backstage* WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TOUCHING THE BUTTON?

Random person: sorry, I was curious! And it was so shiny!

Nick: NO EXCUSES! GO FIX IT OMI!

Torch: and the new intern messed up.

Okami: uh… your head… it's bleeding… excessively.

Torch: huh? Oh… that would explain the lightheadedness… NICK! MEDICAL ASSISTANCE ON THE STAGE!

*A man wearing a white cloak, with black hair that covers one of his eyes and a straight face walks out, takes gauze out of the first aid kit he's carrying and starts wrapping Torch's head up*

Torch: HI HATORI!

Hatori: hello. Hold still before your brains spill out of your head.

Torch: okay. *starts swinging legs (she's still on the desk)* next letter is for Ichigo. Dear Ichigo,

Don't cry. Kish is there for ya.

Sincerly,

Layla  
>Ichigo: ok… *leans into Kish's chest*<p>

Kish: *wraps arms around Ichigo's waist*

Torch: cute! *starts wiggling and hatori stops her by putting his hand on her head*

Hatori: brains spilling out.

Torch: fine, fine. Okami

Okami: next letter is for Pudding. Dear Pudding,

Can you put on a show for everyone? You're so good at gymnastics and such!

Sincerly,

Layla

Pudding: OKAY NA NO DA! *does back flip onto a big inflatable bouncy ball and starts performing*

Torch: next letter is for nick. NICK!

Nick: what? I was duct taping Omi to the wall.

Torch: this letter is for you! Dear Nick,

I don't hate you.

Sinerly,

Layla

Nick: sure. Okay, I'm leaving. Got to tape him down…

Torch: bye nick! Talk to the caterers. I'm hungry.

Okami: next letter is for TCHIB. Dear THIB (did I get that right?),

IN YO FACE! -random pie appears in his face-

Sincerly,

Layla

Torch: no. its Tree Hugger Cheater Idiot Baka. THCIB. But TCHIB looks better. So I use that and HA!

Masaya: uh… it's cherry. I'm allergic to cherry.

Torch: *tosses a needle at him, it lands in his neck and the swelling of his face goes down* next letter is for mint. Dear Mint,

Consider you dating Masaya a lesson to be learned. Never go out with anyone who is stupid and annoying you until you say yes.

Sinerly,

Layla

Mint: lesson learned.

Torch: are you finished wrapping my head up?

Hotori (I cannot remember the spelling of his name.): no.

Torch: fine…

Okami: the next few letters are from nillamewmew. First one is for nick. Dear Nick,

Your random letter is Z!

Hugs,

Nilla

Nick: *wont answer because he really doesn't care*

Torch: nick isn't nice. next letter is for Ichigo and Kish. Dear Ichigo and Kisshi,

I think it's time for you to play 7 minutes in heavan!

Have fun,

Nilla

Ichigo: what. *torch teleports her into a closet*

*in the closet*

Ichigo: *blushing*

Kish: so I researched this.

Ichigo; *gulps* s-so you know how to play?

Kish: yep. *leans in and kisses her, she kisses back*

*with the others*

Torch: continue. Okami, I do believe its your turn.

Okami: okay. Next letter is for pudding. Dear Pudding,

Have a cookie! (there is a cookie inside that once she eats it she'll fall asleep until someone *cough* Taruto *cough* kisses her)

Enjoy,

Nilla  
>pudding: okay! *eats and falls asleep*<p>

Tart: uh… why did she fall asleep?  
>Torch: this letter is for you Tart. Dear Taruto,<p>

OMG PUDDING WON'T WAKE UP! Hold on, this reminds me of a story. (inside is the sleeping beauty story)

You are her only hope,

Nilla

Taruto: w-what?

Momiji: if he is not willing to do it, I will.

Tart: HECK NO! *bend down and kisses Pudding*

Pudding: *wakes up* that cookie was weird Na no Da. *stands up and sees Taruto blushing* what's wrong Na no Da?

Taruto: n-nothing…

Torch: CUTE! Raven! *black feathers swirl around and raven, with raven wings, appears*

Raven: I got it on video!

Torch: naturally. Make me a copy?

Raven; of course, see you later! *disappears in black sparkles*

Torch: bye! Okay, that's all of nilla's letters. Okami, read the first letter from Mew fire rose please. Oh, and she's number eleven.

Okami: first letter is for Ichigo. Dear Ichigo,

would you suck it up and admit you like Kishu Is it really that hard you cryed when you thought he was dead and admit it you liked it when he kissed you otherwise you would have carryed around pepper spray or something like that.

Ichigo: I did… last chapter…

Torch: don't worry, she didn't finish reading all of it *under breath* that always pisses me off *in normal tone* next letter is for kish. Dear Kishu,

Stay the way you are funny, cocky, and spontaniouse thats what the fan girls like.

Kish: who said I was going to cha- oh never mind, she makes no sense.

Torch: smart idea.

Okami: next few letters are from me! First one is for Zakuro. ~Dear zakuro,

punch kish in the face like you did in episode 35!

-alyssa

Zakuro: sure, first he has to fly.

Torch: *snaps and kish disappears, and reappears next to the rafters.

Zakuro: *transforms, then uses her whip to drag him down and punch him in the face* happy?

Okami: yes.

Torch: next letter- one sec. *poofs Ichigo back in* okay, next letter is for mint. Dear mint

go play 7 minutes in heaven with ryou. (See what lettuce will do)

-alyssa

Mint: NO WA- *gets teleported away by torch*

*in the closet*

Mint: Those jerks! *sits criss-cross on the floor*

Ryou: well I don't like it either! *leaning against the wall*

Mint: stay where you are, if you come near me I'll shoot you *transformed*

Ryou: fine by me.

*back with them*

Okami: LAME! *the screen is showing Ryou and Mint*

Torch: you never said they had to kiss.

Okami: I know… Ichigo! THIS LETTER IS FOR YOU! Dear ichigo,

if u had to kiss either tart or pai who would you pick? then kiss the person(alien) u picked. FRENCH STYLE!

-alyssa

Ichigo: what? *thinks for a second* KEIICHIRO IS GAY! *gets shot*

Keiichiro: WHAT DID I SAY? *holding gun*

Torch: smart. That voids it.

Okami: how?

Torch: its in the rules

Okami: where are the rules?

Torch: *walks over to wall and takes a book entitled "rules of mtwtm- second edition" from the wall* chapter three- section two- article three dash b; "in event that a cast member," that's you guys "does not wish to complete a task or dare, they can face an alternate of dying a painful death"

Okami: fine…

Torch: good. next letter is for Lettuce. dear lettuce

ur nice. u rock!

-alyssa

Lettuce: thank you, will you please poof Ryou and Mint back in?

Torch: *snaps and they fall, Ryou next to lettuce, mint next to deep blue*

Lettuce: thank you! *hugs Ryou's arm*

Ryou: *blushes slightly*

Torch: nice. okami, the next letter please.

Okami: sure, its for pudding. dear pudding

give tart coffee and u too

-alyssa

Pudding: okay Na no Da. *gets two cups of coffee and hands one to Taruto* *they take a drink*

Taruto: *coughs* THIS STUFF IS DISGUSTING!

Pudding: nasty Na no Da!

Torch: AGREED!

Okami: next letter is for you torch. dear torch

tie kisshu up and duct tape his mouth shut.

- Alyssa

Torch: rope! *okami passes her rope* *jumps and ties kish up, then duct tapes his mouth closed* why? *duct tapes him to the wall* because I can! Next letter is for Masaya! dear masa-baka

go in an about to crashed plane and die!

-alyssa *torch snaps and he disappears*

Okami: last letter of the day is for you torch. dear torch

if masa-baka didn't die from the plane kill him with this flame-thrower! then launch him into space and let him DIE!

Masaya:*walks in* I'm okay!

Torch: *flamethrowers him and then shoves him into a spacecraft, presses a red button and he launches into the sky* THAT'S ALL FOR THIS WEEK! BYE!

**Me: done! Sorry it took so long. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: WELCOME TO MTWTM CHAPTER 12! MEWMEWLOVER612, or love as she'll be known, DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Love: Fangirlgonesupernova owns nothing.**

**Nick: hurry up! I need to start training the new interns! **

**Me: who are they?**

**Nick: Ingo Montoya-**

**Me: YOU KILLED MY FATHER! PREPARE TO DIE! **

**Nick: and Excalibur**

**Me: FOOL! Let's go!**

_**Chapter 12: **_

**I've begun to watch soul eater, I love it. **

Torch: here's our co-host of the day, MEWMEWLOVER612! READ THE FIRST LETTER.

Love: it's for torch! Dear Torch, What youtubers do you watch? I wanna see how many I watch as well. Your friend, Moon.

Torch: *sighs* prepare for me looking like a dork who has no life. Okay! I watch chuggaconroy, nintendocaprisun, secretagentbob, runawayguys, fine bros, annoying orange, smosh, smosh's second channel ianh, some fred occasionally, and the attackingtucans and joshjepson super Mario sunshine versus currently *said it really fast*

Everyone: O.o

Torch: next letter! It's for Zakuro; Dear Zakuro, Here you go! *sends pie that is apple on one half and blackberry on the other* your friend, Moon.

Zakuro: Thank you! *slices it and takes a bite*

Torch: next letter please love.

Love: got it! It's for lettuce; Dear Lettuce, so you like Hetalia? Name your top 5 favorite countries! Let's see if we agree on most. Your friend, Moon

Lettuce: Canada is #1 because he's a lot like me. Japan is next, followed by Lithuania, Germany, and Spain.

Torch: what about America?

Lettuce: he comes in seventh.

Torch: *looks ticked* who is sixth?

Lettuce: Prussia.

Torch: *pauses for a second* you are forgiven. Next letter is for the idiot. Dear THCIB, Use this chili pepper as a bullet proof vest! Hope you die, Moon.

Thcib: sure. *torch whips out machine gun and shoots him, hitting the pepper directly and launching him backstage*

Torch: *turns gun up and blows away the smoke* thank you Switzerland! Next letter love!

Love: it's for nick. Dear Nick, I wanna press the button! Your friend, Moon.

Nick: NO! WAIT DON'T PUSH- *moon presses the button*

*a block of the roof falls, pegging torch, who was standing, causing her to fall, the rock lands on her leg*  
>torch: CRAP! MY LEG!<p>

Moon: OH MY GOSH I'M SORRY TORCH! *runs on the stage and picks up the rock, chucking it backstage*

Torch: *stands up, nearly falls, then hops over to the desk where she sits down on top of it* NICK! MEDIC, ONSTAGE, NOW! *hotori walks calmly onstage*

Hotori: leg. *torch sticks out her leg*

Torch: moon, if you would mind staying backstage and not pressing the big red button that would be great.

Moon: ok *leaves*

Torch: why do all my interns stink at their jobs? *sighs* that's all the letters from moon! Next few letters are from angel. First one is for lettuce. Dear Lettuce, England or Germany?(think Hetalia characters, not the actual places) – Angel

Lettuce: England. He's funny.

Torch: I like England too. He's funny! *she goes to stand up*

Hotori: stay still.

Love: next letter is for blue knight. Dear Blue Knight, YOU IDIOT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THE ToD UNIVERSE IS IN TROUBLE! DIE! *throws darts at him* - Angel

Blue knight: what? *gets hit by darts* WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT?

Torch: it's partially nilla's fault too angel. And the authoress for making him not wear a shirt…

Angel: *standing there* I know but I cant blame nilla or you. I like you two.

Torch: okay. the next letter is for deep blue. Dear Deep Blue, How did you end up with fangirls? I don't see how it's even possible for you to have them. – Angel

Deep blue: I'm smexy. And my hair is awesome. *his hair magically flies backwards and sparkles*

Torch: he has a point with the hair. We should make it into a man purse. *love nods*

Loce: next letter is for keiichiro; Dear Keiichiro, Since your so awesome, you can have this flamethrower to burn those who say you're you-know-what. *hands flamethrower* - Angel

Keiichiro: MWAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHA! *starts chasing Masaya*

Torch: that's all from angel; next few letters are from suki, first one is for Ichigo; Ichigo- Burgers or cakes?

Ichigo: cake.

Love: next one is for mint; Mint- Coffe or tea?

Mint: tea.

Torch: next one is for lettuce; Lettuce- Pie or vanilla? (Anybody see what I did there?)

Lettuce: vanilla.

Torch: *laughs* take that pxl fans! Zxp for the win! *almost jumps up but her ankle got shackled to the leg of the table*

Hotori: I'll never finish if you don't stop moving.

Torch: fine… next letter is for pudding. Pudding- Honey or tarts?

Pudding: tarts.

Love: next letter is for Zakuro; Zakuro- Pomagrate! or Purple!

Zakuro: purple.

Torch: short letters today… next letter is for keiichiro; Keii-san- Please don't kill me! *hug* Pwease? (NO ONE CAN SHOOT SOMEONE WHEN THEY USE W IN PLACE OF L!)

Keiichiro: fine.

Torch: I love the sword by the way.

Keiichiro: glad you do!

Love: next letter is for Ryou; Ryou- And your opinion of blue?

Ryou: uh… it isn't my favorite color. Green or white is…

Torch: next letter is for deep blue; Deep Blue- Thank you! *hug*

Deep blue: DON'T TOUCH ME FOOLISH HUMAN!

Love: next letter is for blue knight. Blue Knight- YOU LOOK SO GAY!

Blue knight: IT'S YOU GUY'S FAULT THAT I DO!

Torch: can I stand up again? *hotori nods* FLYING FIRE PUNCH! *pushes down on desk with hands, twirls her legs behind her, launches her body at blue knight with her legs, catching her hand on fire and hooking her fist around to his jaw, breaking it and leaving a burn mark on his jaw bone. She then kicks him in the back and punches his chest to the floor. She flips and whacks the back of his head with her foot. Then she launches herself at his chest catching her feet on fire and pushing him in the wall. She does a back flip and lands perfectly on her feet* my leg still hurts but I'm up and fighting again!

Love: that was awesome.

Blue knight: why did you hurt me?  
>Torch: first person I saw. Next letter is for Masaya; Masa-baka- DIE!<p>

Masaya: wha- *neck gets sliced*

Love: next letter is for Pai; Pai- What's your second favorite?

Pai: *thinks for a second* German.

Torch: next letter is for tart; Tart- As we sit on the toilet, we excreat our fear and anger, into the bowl of propriety. - Michael's words of ZEN, Kids React to Sitting on the Toilet

Tart: I need to watch this series.

Torch: I love kids react. Next letter love! I like this one!

Love: it's for kish; Kish- Watch '50 YouTube Spoilers in 4 Minutes'.

Kish: okay. *torch plays it*

*four minutes later*

Torch: I love this show. next few letters are from nilla. First one is for nick; Dear Nick, You will have 14 letters today, not very random though. MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hugs from big sister, Nilla

Torch: yep. I probably should have done this chapter BEFORE Christmas. Oh well.

Nick: whatever. *Goes to stop the interns from breaking torch's milk hot cocoa machine*

Love: next letter is for mint and deep blue. Dear Mint and Deep Blue, Is that mistletoe above you? *wink*, Nilla

Mint: *looks up and blushes* w-why would you do that?

Torch: because in my other story you two are paired up. now kiss before I make you.

Deep blue: if you don't we'll die. so death or kiss a human…

Torch: actually, I would toss you in the pit of a thousand tortures.

Deep blue: *thinks for a second* *kisses mint* (Did I mention he's still humanized?)

Mint: *blushing, whacks deep blue* *goes into the emo corner curled into a ball*

Deep blue: I did your stupid dare! Happy?

Torch: yep, NICK! SNACKS! *Nick walks onstage with a tray cart full of snacks* next letter is for lettuce; Dear Lettuce, Go backstage and turn into a kitty cat, then come back and go up to Ryou and see what he does! Sincerely, Nilla

Lettuce: uh… how am I supposed to change into a cat? I only turn into a porpoise or a mermaid…

Torch: exactly. Skipping it! Sorry, next few letters are from mewmewlover612. *she snaps and the host club appears*

Love: first letter is for Ichigo; ichgo:why is ur bellie huge god diet ok

Ichigo: my stomach is huge?...

Torch: *whacks love with a big fan* STOP BEING MEAN TO THE CAST! Next letter is for kish, kish:wats ur email address

Kish: I'M NOT TELLING YOU! YOU'RE MEAN! *comforting Ichigo*

Love: next letter is for haruhi; haruhi: talk to ichgo about problems with tamiki

Haruhi: fine.

Torch: next letter is for tamaki; tamiki:same as huhiri but with kish about her

Tamaki: okay! *starts chatting with kish*

Torch: AND THAT'S ALL FOLKS! BUH BYE!

**Me: joining us next week will be death the kid with his weapons liz and patty!**

**Nick: are you going to move your desk to where it's symmetrical? **

**Me: YES! see you all next week! BYE BYE CHICKADEES! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: welcome to another chapter of mtwtm! Our co-host today shall be death the kid, liz, and patty!**

**Patty: HELLO! **

**Liz: this is stupid.**

**Kid: be quiet. This girl doesn't own us, or anything else. **

**Me: seriously, who would think I did?**

**Kid: let's begin the chapter.**

**Me: let's go!**

_**Chapter 13:**_

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

Tart: uh…

Pai: this is strange…

Kish: she moved EVERYTHING!

*torch and kid are sitting at the desk which has been moved to the center of the stage, liz and patty are sitting next to them on either side. The computer (Which is clear so torch can see behind it) has been moved to the center of the room. Another couch has been added and Pai's chair has been moved to the right next to a couch, the other chair is on the left with the other couch. Death the kid is looking around, nick rolls out two snack trays and puts one on each side.*

Kid: IT'S PERFECTLY SYMETTRICAL! *smiles and stands up, twirling around and smiling*

Torch: I'm glad you like it! I re-arranged it to make it symmetrical!

Death: just for me? Thank you!

Torch: no problem! The first few letters are from theblessedchildsuki! First letter is for Ichigo; Ichigo- Why not burgers!

Ichigo: because I like cake better.

Torch: boring!

Kid: the next letter is for someone named mint; Mint- That. Was. Obvious. Bleep you.

Mint: well I don't like coffee.

Torch: Language! Next letter is for lettuce; Lettuce- Then go kiss him!

Lettuce: what- oh! *kisses Ryou*

Ryou: *Kisses back*

Torch: and we've lost em. Patty, next letter.

Patty: okay! how about I do all of the short letters?

Torch: go ahead.

Patty: okay, they're for ryou, Zakuro, pudding, tart, pai, keiichiro, and kish; Pudding- Yay! Zakuro- Me too! Keii-san- Thank you! Ryou- Death to the nonbeliever! Pai- Thhhhiiirrrddd? Tart- You should! Kish- *poke*

Pudding: YAY!

Zakuro: okay then. *moves from the couch over to Pai's chair and sits next to him*

Keiichiro: but watch your back.

Ryou: what do you mean?

Pai: *sighs* uh… Spanish

Tart: I started watching it.

Kish: *pokes back*  
>Liz: That's the last of the letters from her. Next few letters are from TMMAngel. First one is for torch. Dear Torch, How did you end up with such horrible interns and Hatori(that's how you spell his name) on staff? - Angel<p>

Torch: ugh… I just hired random people, hotori, shigure, and ayame I hired from fruits basket, omi was hired from xiaolin showdown, etc. etc.

Death: I've met ayame, what job did you give him?  
>Torch: wardrobe of course! Next letter is for nick; Dear Nick, What does that small green button do? *starts to move hand towards it*- Angel<p>

Nick: *whacks her hand with a wooden spoon* NO PRESSING BUTTONS!

Kid: yes. nothing good happens from button pushing. Next letter is for keiichiro. Dear Keiichiro, What do you think about all of the mews?(Yes Berry and Ringo included) - Angel

Keiichiro: I'll do it in the order I met them in. Ichigo is kind, but kind of self-centered. Mint is a little bit snobby, but a good person. Lettuce is too apologetic, but is nice. pudding is energetic and gives me a headache sometimes when her tricks go awry. Zakuro is… distant, but she's sometimes nice. berry is too perfect, I sometimes just want to 'accidently' catch her on fire with my lighter. Ringo is also too perfect, she annoys me and I hope she dies a painful death.

Torch: and what's your opinion on me and nick?

Keiichiro: I like you. you're my new best friend. Nick is kind of eeeeeehhhhh…..

Torch: I know right? That's all from her! The next few are from Layla.

Kid: the next letter is for you torch; Dear Torch, That was a sweet move! I hope your leg gets better. Sincerly, Layla

Torch: thanks Layla! It healed already. Luckily it wasn't broken. Next letter is for nick Dear Nick, Drink this water -waits for him to drink- that makes you have emotions! Now we get to see what emotions you hide! Sincerly, Layla

Nick: *face: -_-*

Torch: he doesn't have any emotions. Let's make Pai drink it! *forces Pai to drink it*

Pai: *does nothing for a second, then smiles and hugs Zakuro* I don't understand the point of making me drink that.

Torch: there was none! There isn't a point to most of the things we do.

Death: like how you have snacks. Next letter is for lettuce, Dear Lettuce, You are awesome as a mermaid. Have a cookie! Sincerly, Layla

Lettuce: thank you! *Eats the cookie*

Liz: the next letter is for deep blue; Dear Deep Blue, You say girls love your hair? -shaves his head off and burns hair in a fire- It'll grow back in a few hours. Or days. Or years. Most likely days. Sincerly, Layla

Deep blue: m-my hair! *touches head* a buzz cut? My hair… *goes into emo corner next to Mint, who is still there from when he kissed her* mind if I sit here mint?

Mint: d-do whatever you want… *they go back to being depressed, together*

Torch: even when depressed they make a cute couple.

Patty: the next letter is for you! Dear Torch again, any recommended anime for me? I seriously have nothing to watch! Sincerly, Layla

Torch: soul eater, mamotte lollipop, sgt. Frog, clannad, ohshc, fruits basket, and princess tutu. Seriously I've recommended anime like five times. That's all of the letters from Layla. The few letters are from nick091. The first one is for moon; button pusher moon: THIS IS WHY WE DONT PRESS BUTTONS! sincerly- the 1 and only button pusher

Moon: I'm sorry. *hangs head in shame*

Torch: it's fine, my leg's all better now! But seriously, no more pressing buttons.

Patty: the next letter is for you; torch: can we have a security thing set up so these people don't push the buttons? That would be nice your friend...who am i?

Torch: nope. It's a plot device.

Nick: *face palm*

Torch: next letter- oh crap… it's for Layla, you'll understand in a second; layla: push the button, see what happens, i dare you signed-meh...you know who i am

Layla: OKAY! *presses button*

*ten swords fly towards torch, she blocks all of them but gets cut on the arm by the final one*

Torch: LAYLA!

Layla: sorry!

Torch: crap… *hotori walks onstage*

Hotori: you know the drill. *torch sticks out her arm*

Torch: curses. Last few letters are from mewmewlover612. first one is for Kisshu; Kisshu:wat did u and tamki talked about answer me or you will die it will cause me pain but do be it

Kish: we talked about what kind of flowers were the best to give, and where are the best places to go on dates. Oh and about how jerks that break girl's hearts have no right to live.

Tamaki: that's right! *he's been sitting quietly next to Kish this whole time*

Torch: this guy *points to Tamaki* all guys should take lessons from him on how to be a gentleman. I'M LOOKING AT YOU PAI!

Pai: *still has the effect of emotion water* I have no clue what you're talking about.

Torch: fine.

Kid: *moved next to tamaki* so what's your opinion on dancing?

Torch: KID! Next letter please?

Kid: of course, its for Ichigo. Ichigo:wat did u and hurhi talked about and I will kill u because kisshu likes u more than me if u don't answer

Ichigo: we talked about our boyfriends. And why do you care if he likes me more?

Torch: time for an excerpt of explanation.

"OKAY! Ichigo has to break Kish's heart because he shall love me! Torch gets a cookie, everyone gets to go on a Justin beaver killing spree. Treehugger has to date a girl for the rest of the book and these are my truths; kisshu : do u love me now ichgo:sorry heres a clone all tokyo mew mew chacters : why u all named after food kisshu is a cus word ya know so call kisshu kish" love says.

_Tmm tot- chapter 37_

_"I WILL NOT BREAK UP WITH KISSHU!" Ichigo yells, appearing next to Kish._

_"ICHIGO," Kish yells, hugging her and spinning her around._

_"Hello Kish!" Ichigo says, hugging Kish and kissing him._

_"BREAK UP WITH HIM! HE WILL LOVE ME!" Love says. Torch is standing behind love, with a death aura._

Torch: and now you know, that's all for this week, BYE BYE!

**Me; thanks for coming death, Liz, patty!**

**Liz: sure, whatever.**

**Patty: I had fun!**

**Kid: it was enjoyable. I'll see you at the book club meeting next week.**

**Me: see you later kid! Next week our guest will be Jack spicer, Chase young, and good jack!**

**Good Jack: Please read the next chapter! **

**Jack: Read it or die losers!**

**Chase young: I do not care if you read the chapter, I must continue in my training. **

**Me: CHASE! *hugs him* see you next week! *waves while hugging chase with one arm.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: welcome to chapter 14 of mtwtm! Our hosts today are good jack!**

**Gj: hello all, I made us some cookies and lemonade. **

**Me: jack Spicer!**

**Jack: evil boy genius here! *points at himself***

**Me: AND CHASE YOUNG! **

**Chase young: this insolent girl owns nothing.**

**Me: *hugs chase* let's go!**

_**Chapter 14:**_

**Who remembers xiaolin showdown? Well I love that show!**

Torch: WELCOME TO CHAPTER 14! Good jack, jack Spicer, Chase young, get out here!

*a boy wearing a long sleeved white shirt and a blue sweater vest with slicked back orange hair and slacks walks out followed by a boy who looks exactly the same, with spiky red hair, and Goth clothes with a long jacket, followed by another boy with armor and black pants and shirt with long black hair and yellow eyes like a lizards*

Chase young: the first letter is for you torch; Dear Torch, Who are the two Jacks and Chase? Oh yeah sorry again. Your friend, Moon

Torch: Jack Spicer is a failure at being evil from Xiaolin showdown, good jack is the good side of him from the ying-yang dimension, and chase is an immortal good-guy-gone-bad. WATCH THE STINKING SHOW! Next letter is for nick; Dear Nick, Don't be a jerk to me! Your friend, Moon

Nick: *isn't here today*

Good jack: I'll read the next letter if that is okay with you Torch, it's for someone named keiichiro; Dear Keiichiro, Gift for the awesome you. *gives new gun and cake* your friend, Moon

Keiichiro: thank you moon!

Jack Spicer: the next letter is for someone named Kish; Dear Kish, Chocolate or vanilla? Just curious, Moon

Kish: chocolate. Vanilla is bland.

Torch: amen to that! But vanilla is good in a root beer float!

Kish: Touché my friend.

Torch: last of moons letters. Next few letters are from theblessedchildsuki. First letter is for moon; Moon- I bleeped it though!

Torch: STILL! Anyways, chase, next letter pretty please? *tilts head to the side and does big-puppy-dog eyes*

Chase: fine… the next letter is addressed to a girl named Ichigo; Ichigo- You're so lucky! You are always thin, even though you eat so much.

Ichigo: Uh…

Torch: because she's the main character and close to being a sue, oops, wrong story!

Ichigo: huh? Is there something wrong with me being skinny?

Torch: that's it. COME OVER HERE! *she grabs the back of ichigo's shirt and drags her over to the desk* SIT HERE! *Points to a chair* *pulls out a weird tool and spins the chair around, pressing a button that lowers the back, she raises Ichigo's hair and looks at the base of it*

Ichigo: uh… what are you looking for?

Torch: your happy chip. It's usually near your head for brain control reasons. *she keeps searching, and then starts separating her hair. She stops on a spot, takes a handful of bobby pins out of a small container, and puts Ichigo's hair like how she's holding it, she takes the tool and flips up a small pen shaped thing that sparks electricity*

Ichigo: HEY! Y-you aren't going to z-zap with that r-ri *Torch touches the pen device to a specific area, Ichigo has a short spasm and stops it after a second* *torch uses the pliers to pick something black, purple, and silver off the back of her head*

Torch: I GOT IT! *Ichigo passed out* *she sets it on the table and brings her heel (not the one that got hurt two chapters ago) down on it, causing it to explode* go sit down Ichigo. *Ichigo just sits there* oh great. KISSHU! *kish walks over, picks Ichigo up, and sets her down on the couch next to him with her head resting on his lap. He starts stroking her head*

Good jack: the next letter is for mint! Mint- What's your favorite shampoo?

Mint: I don't have a favorite- who the heck has a favorite shampoo?

Deep blue: I do.

Mint: you are such a weirdo.

Deep blue: I'm the weirdo? I'm the weirdo? You're the one who's always a fan girl about another girl!

Mint: *grabs his shirt* what are you talking about pathetic loser? I'm not the one who lost to four teenaged girls and a child!

Deep blue: lesbian.

Mint: weakling!

Deep blue: LESBIAN!

Mint: WEAKLING!

Deep blue: WHAT THE HECK IS UP WITH YOUR HAIR? IT NEVER FALLS OUT OF THE HAIR TIES!

Mint: huh?

Deep blue: I'm serious. What's with your hair?

Mint: oh. I use a lot of hairspray, it takes about three hours. What about your hair, it looks soft and is so long, how long does it take to brush?

Deep blue: about an hour to brush. And it's really hard to brush.

Torch: that's it. *Shoots deep blue with a ray gun* YOU GOT YOUNGINIZED! *Deep blue is now 14*

Deep blue: uh… okay… now my hair looks weird…

Mint: we can cut it short and spike it! That would look good!

Deep blue: sure, sounds good!

*a person walks onstage and hands torch a glass of apple juice*

Random person: here you go torch.

Torch: thanks! Next letter is for lettuce; Lettuce- Hi~

Lettuce: hi, how are you?

Jack: next letter is for pudding, so listen up! Pudding- What's your favorite T.V. show?

Pudding: it's a tie between mad and dr. who.

Torch: we should have a dr. who marathon!

Pudding: sounds good!

Torch: the next letter is for Zakuro; Zakuro- What was your strangest modeling job?

Zakuro: hmm… ah! I had to model bikinis and summer clothes and one of the bikinis looked like teddy bears and there was a dress that looked like a fish and overall all of the clothes were animal themed. They gave me a stuffed duck though. *everyone stares at her* the collection's slogan was 'simple innocence'. No kidding guys. *Everyone stares at her*

Pai: what the heck. Why-

Zakuro: my agent is insane, oh! Did I mention I was like ten? *cue the 'oooh's*

Pai: no, you didn't.

Zakuro: I think I still have the stuffed duck…

Pai: why did you keep it?

Zakuro: it was a really big duck; it was like a bean bag chair!

Pai: and where do you think it is now? I'm curious as to what it looks like.

Zakuro: *shrugs* probably in my attic.

Pai: okay then.

Torch: you have to bring this back with you next time. Next letter! It's for ryou: Ryou- Rich kid!

Ryou: yep. That's me.

Torch: arrogance, look it up in the dictionary and you'll find ryou's picture.

Good jack: the next letter is for Pai; Pai- Fourth?

Pai: uh… hmm… dork! Also known as nerd

Zakuro: does that even count as a language?

Kish: no… I don't think so.

Ichigo: It doesn't.

Pai: Says you.

Torch: PAI! WHAT IS THE #1 RULE OF THE NERDS?

Pai: the guys in red always die! No matter what

Torch: nerds unite! *stands next to Pai doing twin Spock symbols* *Pai makes twin Spock symbols too*

Zakuro: star trek? Seriously?

Pai: what? I speak dork.

Torch: *goes into emo corner* I'm not a dork….

Pai: uh…

Zakuro: I think you just made her depressed.

Pai: yeah… *looks over at her desk and takes off a little star trek pin* cool.

Zakuro: *giggles* you're such a nerd.

Pai: what? It's cool…

Torch: HEY! That's from the move set!

Pai: sorry.

Torch: nah, I have another one. That one doubles as a laser pointer!

Pai: *presses a button and it shoots Taruto in the eye* CRAP!

Taruto: AAAAAAAAAH! MY EYE!

Pai: CRAP! Are you okay?

Taruto: ow… I'm fine….

Torch: here, use one of my pirate eye patches! *hands him the eye patch* the next letter is for you.

Pai: can I say something before you read the next letter?

Torch: sure.

Pai: stop asking me what my favorite languages are! It's annoying!

Torch: next letter is for Tart; Tart- Do you like it?

Tart: whatever. I cant see…

Torch: no fun.

Jack: next letter is for Taruto; Tart- Do you like it?

Taruto: like what?

Torch: okay? next letter is for keiichiro! Keii-san- Of course.

Keiichiro: okay!

Torch: next letter! It's for Kish; Kish- *hands roses* Go give these to Ichigo!

Kish: okay! *puts his hand on the roses and Ichigo wakes up and sees Kish and Torch with the bouquet*

Ichigo: HEY! *she sits up* what's going on here!

Kish: these are for you! *he hands her the roses*

Ichigo: oh… why did torch have them?

Torch: because he had me pick them up for him!

Ichigo: oh… thank you Kisshu! *she kisses his cheek and takes the flowers*

Kish: *Blushes* he…heh… *Blushes and rubs the back of his head*

Torch: FLUFFY!

Chase: that is the last of the letters from her. The next few letters are from _layleenchantix_ first one is for you; Dear Torch, Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know that swords will come flying at you!

Torch: THEN DON'T PRESS BUTTONS! *starts playing music from 'wicked'* I want to see this play.

Zakuro: me too. We should go together.

Torch: AGREED! Next letter is for nick; Dear Nick, LABEL THE BUTTONS, WHY DON'T YOU? Sincerely, Layla

Nick: torch forbids it. She rips the labels I put on them off.

Torch: IT'S A PLOT DEVICE!

Nick: yeah…

Torch: next letter is for Kish; Dear Kish, pokey -pokes- Sincerely, Layla

Kish: okay? *goes back to hugging Ichigo*

Good jack: the next letter is for Zakuro; Dear Zakuro, Why are you so moody? Sincerely, Layla

Zakuro: I am not moody!

Torch: next letter is for Pai; Dear Pai, Why do you seem so anti-social? Well, you were until Zakuro...-smiles- Sincerly, Layla

Pai: people annoy me. The few people I can stand being around for more than an hour are my brothers and Zakuro. So that's why. *he hugs Zakuro, who is sitting next to him, around the waist tightly*

Torch: that's all from Layla, the next few are from zing. next letter is for keiichiro; Weslie (no idea how to spell jap name srry) meet prussia I have a felling you'll like him.

Keiichiro: who?

Torch: your spelling is atrocious. Please use the Japanese names zing. Next letter, its for jack, chase- YOU KNOW WHAT? Jack chase soul alians aokora safire and kyo go play paint ball let us know who wins.

Torch: IF ANY OF THE CAST KNOWS WHO EVERY SINGLE PERSON IS, I'LL DO IT. *no one says anything* there. Next few letters are from mewmewlover612. first is for Ichigo; Ichigo: sorry For my disrespect towards u and kisshu I won't be so fanny anymore

Ichigo: well good. *hugs Kish's chest*

Jack: next letter is for Pai; Pie: eat this cookie

Pai: *takes bite* good cookie.

Good jack: next letter is for everyone! Everyone else: share this brownie the size of teaxes

Torch: Texas. Not Teaxes. *giant brownie starts to get distributed* next letter is for treehugger; Treehuger: stand where torch always stands when a button is pushed

Treehugger: *stands up*

Torch: oh no… I don't like where this is going…

Chase: next letter; Someone: push a button treehuger will hurt

Moon: I'll do it! *presses a button*

Torch: oh no…

*an axe flies by, torch sidesteps but her stomach gets slashed, another one slashes her arm open and another slashes her back, one flies right at her and I about to stab her heart when she jumps and it only gets her legs. A block flies by and slightly hits her head, causing blood to flow down her face*

Torch: *stands there, gripping her arm, bending her leg, trying to stand up straight and looks up at moon* I-idiot *She coughs up blood and moves her injured arm's hand up to her mouth to cover it up, then curls over while coughing uncontrollably*

Moon: b-but it was supposed to hit him.

Torch: idiot, it only c-c- *she falls over on the floor, coughing and curling up into a ball*

*Hungary, Hotori, Medusa, and nillamewmew rushes onstage, they work together to carry her backstage* (Hetalia, Fruits basket, Soul eater, and my hostess)

Nick: *walks onstage* stop pressing the buttons!

Jack: uh…. Is torch going to be okay?

Nick: I don't know! I have to continue, she'll probably be back by next time. *he walks back off stage*

Chase: I'm sure she'll be fine.

Jack: okay… last letter of the day is from invadergir. It's for nick; Dear Nick, I know one emotion that you have that you are really good at hiding.*brings peach in* now, be a good boy and show your emotions for peach

Peach: *runs backstage to find nick*

Chase: that is all humans. Goodbye.

**Hotori: she told me to do this, next week's guest will be… no one? Oh… a note, it says 'I'll be doing the show by myself next week'. It's from torch… anyways, goodbye. **

**Ayame: BYYYEEEEE! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: and FINALLY after I finish a nine-thousand word chapter for tot, I can get started on this!**

**Nick: took you long enough. *shot***

**Me: I don't have a guest today! Just me! So here's Ferris Bueller. Buueller, buueller,**

**Ferris: I'm right here, and she owns nothing, now, I got to get home before I get in trouble.**

**Me: bye bye! Chapter 15, is a go!**

_**Chapter 15;**_

**Time for the anime fan of punishment… I'm looking at you peacexxx!**

Torch: *death aura*

Kish: um… what should we do?

Pai: I don't know about you but I'm going to go see what our snack is. *gets up, takes five steps and torch flings him back into his chair, Zakuro barely dodging him*

Zakuro: are you alright? *she runs over to check on him*

Pai: I'm fine, that really hurt…

Torch: stay here, you have a letter in a few minutes. The snack today is chocolate filled croissants accompanied by other various pastries and tea. Cold and hot

Pai: okay then

Torch: first few letters are from _TheBlessedChildSuki _first one is for moon; Moon- Want to have a Xiaolin Showdown marathon?

Moon: HECK YEAH!

Torch: I… love that show... next letter is for mint; Mint- Hi!

Mint; hello *waves* oh! We did my hair! *stands up to show off her hair that's straightened and put into braids with two yellow clips holding all of her bangs off to the side* how do I look?

Pudding: good Na no Da!

Lettuce: it looks good…

Ichigo: good look for you lazy boyfriend stealer.

Mint: I DIDN'T KNOW! I DON'T LIKE HIM EITHER!

Ichigo: I was joking mint.

Zakuro; so by 'we' you mean you and deep blue? *raises an eyebrow*

Mint: yep! Turns out he's good a styling hair!

Deep blue: my hair was so long because I had nothing to do so I would mess with my hair. *his hair is now short and spiky and he's still fourteen*

Kish: one time he had his hair in the style of that princess from star wars.

Deep blue: that nearly yanked my head off…

Mint: so what did you do with all the hair you cut off?

Deep blue: had it turned into wigs for people with cancer.

Mint: that's actually… sweet… and considerate…

Deep blue: well next time don't judge people.

Mint: you tried to destroy the world!

Deep blue: and now I realize that would only gain me an enormous rock. What could I do with that?

Torch: true. Next letter is for Pai; Pai- Fine.

Pai: not even going to respond.

Torch: well fine then. Next letter is for Kish; Kish- Hi~!

Kish: WAZZUUUUUUUPPPP?

Torch: that. Just increased your awesome level by fifteen, that's all the letters from _TheBlessedChildSuki, _the next few letters are from _peacexxx_ first one, is for Zakuro, y'know what? *poofs in peace* stay. The next two letters are for Zakuro and Pai; dear zakuro

if i told you u were pregnant wat would u do waits for rely... tells her he is pregnant

dear pai

how would u feel if u were a father cuz you are ...

Pai: wait what?

Zakuro: how….

Pai: I have no clue… what?

Torch: peace…. *death aura*

Peace: yes torch?

Torch: BAD PEACE! *whacks her with a giant paper fan, knocking her down on the ground*

Peace: I'm sorry! But why-

Torch: there will be no such thing in this fan fiction understood? *pokes peace*

Peace: sorry torch…

Torch: its fine, now go, *points and she walks away*

Zakuro: I brought the duck by the way.

Torch: well by all means, show it to us.

Zakuro; Pai, help me pick this thing up. *walks behind the couch, Pai helps her pick up an enormous duck the size of a small rhino*

Kish: woah! That thing is huge!

Ichigo: they gave that to a ten year old?

Mint: how did you even get that home- heck how did you get that here?

Deep blue: why do you still have that?

Lettuce: that looks r-really heavy…

Ryou: how much do you think that would fetch on e-bay?

Pudding: cool Na no Da!

Taruto: Can we use that as a chair?

Zakuro: yes, they did. My dad has a truck, and apparently so does Pai. I kept it because I got it from my first modeling job, and my guess is it would be around… 500 dollars American currency. Maybe more, and yes, Taruto, you can use it as a chair I guess.

Torch: why didn't you two say anything? *looks at Masaya and blue knight*

Masaya: I was planning a date with berry.

Blue knight: I don't want to get killed.

Torch: smart boy.

Mint: you have a truck? *looking at Pai*

Pai: and what kind of car did you expect me to drive? A minivan *sarcastic*

Mint: no…

Ichigo: I half expected you to drive a convertible or something….

Pai: well I don't, I have a truck.

Ryou: what kind of truck?

Pai: *shrugs* I don't really know…

Zakuro: HEY! I have a van!

Pai: yes, but you also have a convertible.

Zakuro: yeah… but vans are nice to have for road trips!

Taruto: road trips?

Torch: it's when you have a group of people drive together to some destination. You get stuck in a car, people argue, watch movies, fall asleep, get car sick, and are generally uncomfortable for several hours there and back.

Taruto: that sounds terrible!

Zakuro: oh no, it's really fun!

Taruto: but you said that everyone argues, and gets sick and you're uncomfortable!  
>Torch: it's something about the trip that's enjoyable.<p>

Taruto: but that makes no sense…

Kish: I'm confused too…

Pai: how in the world is it fun?

Zakuro: *sighs* well, the only way for you to understand how fun it is, is to go on a road trip!

Pudding: ROAD TRIP WITH ONEE-CHANS, TARU-TARU AND ONII-CHANS!

Ichigo: sounds like fun!

Mint: I can't be in a car for hours with these people!

Lettuce: I-I don't know…

Zakuro: It'll be- wait… pudding; did you say onii-chans?

Pudding: yeah! Kisshu-nii-chan and Pai-onii-Chan!

Kish: So you like us enough to call us onii-chans? I'm touched! *hugs pudding*

Taruto: aand the idiot is back

Kish: HEY!

Pai: can you two go three hours without fighting?

Kish: I can but Taruto can't. *Taruto looks irritated*

Torch: *whistles* no fighting!

Pudding: so you have no problem being called nii-chan right nii-chan?

Pai: I don't really care.

Torch: can we get back on track now? thanks, that's all the letters from _peacexxx_ the next few letters are from _layleanchantix_

Mint: I want to read a letter.

Torch: really?

Mint: yeah.

Torch: by all means, read the first one.

Mint; thank you, *slides into the guest chair* its for you; Dear Torch,

HOLY BANANAFISH! ARE YOU OKAY?

Sincerly,

Layla

Torch: yeah… I'm fine. No biggie! I get more wounds than this while sparring with other powers! *leaps on desk and moves one hand in front, turning the right half of her body in front and smirking* *she falls back into her chair* although it hurt a lot, I'll be okay! next letter is for Masaya; Dear Masaya,

Eat this -hands him 50 year old cookie-

Sincerly,

Layla

Masaya: *eats* *spits out* THAT'S DISGUSTING!

Torch: that's the point. There must be some serious preservatives in that cookie!

Keiichiro: I wonder if I could make a cookie that lasts fifty years…

Torch: I'm sure you could. Next letter is for deep blue; Dear Deep Blue,

What the hobo? You have a favorite shampoo? -tosses the shampoo in the fire pit- Let's see you go ten days without it!

Sincerely,

Layla

Deep blue: what? Fine… I'll use something else.

Mint: uh… that bottle is girl shampoo.

Deep blue: feel my hair. *tilts head, after a second she touches his hair*

Mint: whoa! How did you get your hair that soft?

Deep blue: I use girl shampoo. Why should girls have soft hair and guys have rough hair?

Keiichiro: I don't see what the problem is, I use girl shampoo.

Everyone: O.O

Torch: if you are a guy and use girl shampoo raise your hand. *keiichiro, Deep Blue, Ryou, and Pai raise their hands*

Ryou: my hair looks shinier with girl shampoo.

Mint: what the heck, Pai?

Pai: eh… *sweat drop* I have to agree with deep blue on this one…

Zakuro: *touches his hair* your hair is softer than mine. I'm officially jealous.

Pai: I feel depressed now.

Zakuro: *giggles*

Pai: can you please stop messing with my hair? *Zakuro shakes her head and continues messing with his hair* *he sighs and grabs her arm, pulling her into a kiss*

Torch: we should continue.

Mint; next letter, if you permit me to read it, is for someone; Dear Someone,

...can anyone give me the link to watch xiaolin show? YouTube is no help.

Sincerly,

Layla

Torch: it's xiaolin showdown. Search it on youtube and you can find it. Here; http:/ www. /watch? v=hmyr-vMF3Dk just erase the spaces, click on it and get to it. WATCH IT NOW! Next letter is for Ichigo; Dear Ichigo,

Go to google, type in google fake, press i'm feeling lucky, then tell me what happens after.

Sincerly,

Layla

Ichigo: okay… *torch hands her a pink and red laptop*

Torch: for you.

Ichigo: thanks! *goes onto google* *types in google fake* *screams*

Pai: *laughing*

Zakuro: why-

Pai: I typed that in a week ago. (Zing; {torch's older sister} torch is now temporarily permanently scarred for life.) (I. HATE. YOU. LAYLA. THAT NEARLY KILLED ME! I WAS WRITING THIS PART AT TEN AT NIGHT AND I CLOSED MY LAPTOP, SCREAMED, AND NEARLY THREW MY LAPTOP DOWN ON MY OTTOMAN! *shaking* not cool dude. Not cool.)

Torch: *laughs* that thing isn't even scary!

Ichigo: it just leapt out of no where!

Torch: ah. You were surprised? I get scared when things I don't expect leap out of no where. My older sister once stood in front of the bathroom door posing like a weeping angel after we watched that episode of Dr. Who.

Pudding: I liked that episode Na no Da!

Torch: me too. FOUR THINGS AND A LIZARD!

Zakuro: Pai, I think we have a job to do.

Pai: *nods* I'll get the long robes and paint.

Torch: what was that?

Pai: nothing. Just planning a date

Torch: okay… *suspicious* that's all of her letters. Next few are from _Anime-Gaurdian-angel _by the way, good job on guessing what the buttons do, first one is for mint;  
>Dear Mint,<p>

What do you think of Mint chocolate chip ice cream?

- Angel

Mint: I- Is that shipping disguised as food?

Torch: probably.

Mint: *starts to argue, then sees the next dare* I like this one.

Torch: *reads* do you hate Pai or something?

Mint: only a little.

Torch: why? Is it because Zakuro likes him better than you?  
>mint: yeah… only a little though. Next letter is for Pai; Dear Pai,<p>

In celebration of me finally getting an account and reviewing while logged in, go do the caramelldansen with Zakuro.

- Angel

Pai: what? *Zakuro grabs his hand and drags him over to an background of falling stars on an orange background*

Zakuro: you move your hands like this and move your hips from side to side *shows him the dance*

Pai: that's ridiculous!

Zakuro: its fun! Torch! Play the music!

Pai: there is no way I'm doing this.

Zakuro: please?

Pai: f-fine… *torch plays the music and they do the dance, Zakuro smiling and Pai with a completely straight face* *The song ends and their all laughing* that was humiliating.

Zakuro: it was fun!

Torch: did you get that?

Mint: yep.

Torch: next letter is for Masaya; Dear Tree Hugger,

One of the best ways to celebrate anything is to burn someone with a flamethrower. And you're that someone.

- Angel

Masaya: what? *gets teleported to a forest where angel is waiting*

Zakuro: where did Pai- *he teleports next to Zakuro* did you just…

Kish: I was going to do that!

Ichigo: why would you do that?

Pai: I don't like that guy either, no one ever said I did.

Everyone: *staring at him*

Taruto: why don't you?

Pai: three reasons *he holds up three fingers* one, he's easy to loathe, two, he's annoying, he's secretly deep blue, and he's low-life scum. And three, I actually saw him a few times while we were attacking before I sent out a peredasite or attacked you all. He was always with berry, I would have told mew Ichigo but she wouldn't have believed me and she was my enemy.

Kish: why didn't you tell me?

Pai: because you would go ballistic and kill him.

Taruto: and you didn't tell me because-

Pai: why would it concern you?

Taruto: you're right.

Pudding: you still should have told her Na no Da.

Pai: Ichigo, would you have believed me if I had told you?

Ichigo: uh… no not really.

Zakuro; you could have told one of the other mews.

Pai: would any of them believe me?

Lettuce: nope.

Pudding: not really…

Mint: why would I believe the enemy?

Pai: see?

Zakuro: I would have believed you.

Pai: you would've attacked me.

Zakuro; true… okay then, I see why you didn't tell anyone.

Torch: continuiiingg! *swirls around in her chair*

Mint: next letter is for torch; Dear Torch,

Sorry about you getting hurt. I know it's not my fault but I still feel bad about it. You can have this "You're Awesome" cake. *hands box*

- Angel

Torch: its okay, thank you! next letter is for nick; Dear Nick,

You really should get a better security system, after all YOU let other people push the buttons. So it's kind of your fault Torch is hurt.

- Angel

Nick: uh…

Torch: failure on your part.

Nick: HEY!

Torch: go back to work.

Nick: *grumbles and walks away with his clipboard*

Torch: bye nick! That's all of her letters next letters are from _mewlover612 _first one is for me; Torch:I am so so so so so sorry I promis not to press a button why not just lock them up.

Well I tried but they disappeared… weird…

Mint: next letter is for nick; Nick: here's some chains a bunch of locks and a lot of Merle call someone to lock up the buttons upswing this stuff

Nick: like torch said, it doesn't work, they've been enchanted by the dark phoenix queen.

Torch: yeah. so the next letter is for the mews; Mews: hey if a person killed your lived one would you kill them

Ichigo: I'd cry then we'd probably hunt them down together…

Pudding: Yes Na no Da!

Lettuce; n-no I'd leave it up to the police.

Mint: I have no loved one… *looks depressed*

Deep blue: don't be depressed, me, keiichiro, and blue knight all are single as well!

Mint: yeah… *puffs out cheeks* but I'm the only mew besides Zakuro who was never given a love interest.

Deep blue: eh… *pats her on the back*

Torch: Zakuro?

Zakuro: what?

Torch: if someone murdered Pai would you kill them?

Zakuro: *death aura* lead me to the killer and I shall murder them to where not a single strand of dna remains.

Mint: uh… you're… exaggerating… r-right?

Zakuro: do I look like I'm kidding? *serious face*

Torch: good to know.

Mint: that's scary….

Zakuro: I know. *death aura still*

Torch: let's continue before mint passes out from fright. That's all of her letters, now to respond to that little note. Which three? And sure you can come to the dr. who marathon.

Mint: yeah… that's all of her letters. The next letter is from _Inu-Okami-Chan._ Its for Zakuro and Pai; Dear Zakuro and Pai

You two are my favorite couple ever. When did you first start to like each other?

Zakuro: *blushes* after he left I really missed him… so I guess while we were fighting.

Pai: while fighting as well. If we got the last letter that means-

Torch: NICK! SNACK TIME! *nick wheels out the carts* yay! You can have some too you know.

Nick: I already ate one. Bye *walks away*

Torch: grumpy gut. See you all next week! *bites a croissant* *makes a face* YOU GOT BLOOD ON MY CROISSANT BLUE KNIGHT! *kills splashing blood on mint's face*

**Me: see you all next time, which hopefully wont be in a month…**

**Nick: late to update much? **

**Me: shut up! good-bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Fan girl: welcome to chapter 16 of mail time with the mews!**

**Nick: It's about time. Who's the co-host this time?**

**Fan girl: It's someone awesome; MINT! **

**Mint; Hey**

**Nick: Why is she going to be co-host?**

**Fan girl: Because I'm going to have her help me, and over the past few weeks I've grown to like her character much more, although Ichigo will forever be my least favorite mew.**

**Nick: I thought it was berry and Ringo.**

**Fan girl; I meant out of the main story. Funny story, I actually thought berry and ringo were OC's that everyone liked…**

**Mint: we should start, the authoress owns nothing.**

**Fan girl: yep! Let's go!**

_**Chapter 16; **_

**Till we find our place, on the path unwinding, in the circle, the circle of life**

Torch: *dancing to circle of life, dragging some of the cast members across the floor forcing them to dance with her*

Mint: What happened to your hair?

Torch: you like? *she holds up her short bangs, then turns, motioning to her thin long ponytail, her hair is now brown with light blue tips*

Keiichiro: It's a good look for you.

Torch: thank you!

Mint: But why'd you change it.

Torch: oh, I was blown up in battle, so I changed like this. *motions to her hair* and I got these *moves bangs behind her ear, showing pointed ears* and a few wounds, mostly on my gut and back. But you guys probably don't want to see that.

Mint: how bad are they?

Torch: not the worst I've had, now, *jumps into chair, spins around, slams feet down putting on 'just cant wait to be king' then opening the window with the reviews* the first letter is for mint; Dear Mint, That wasn't a shipping question! I was actually talking about the ice cream flavor mint chocolate chip! Wow you're paranoid. – Angel

Mint: in this show, one must be careful of food.

Torch: smart, you learn fast.

Mint: thank you, next letter is for Kish… I like this one; Dear Kish, Knock Pai out with a frying pan. It'll make sense in the next letter. - Angel

Pai: what?

Kish: *whacks him in the back of the head with the frying pan, he falls forward, hits the desk and falls to the floor with a 'thud'* That's for not telling me Taruto put peanut butter in my underwear!

Taruto: dude… it was April fools day!

Kish: still he could've warned me!

Zakuro: *whacks him on the back of the head* not. Cool. *sits down on her knees next to Pai* he looks kind of peaceful when he's asleep. *she picks his head up and puts it on her lap*

Kish: he had it coming.

Taruto: HE'S BLEEDING OUT OF THE BACK OF HIS HEAD!

Kish: oh crap…

Zakuro: can someone bring me some bandages? *nick walks onstage and hands her a first aid kit* *she takes the bandages and starts wrapping his head up*

Torch: the next letter is for Taruto and pudding; Dear Tart and Pudding, *gives box of markers* Draw on Pai's face and blame someone else for it. I suggest you blame Tree Hugger, Blue Knight, or Kish. - Angel

Taruto: hmm… on one hand, he'll kill me, on the other hand, he may be so mad at Kisshu for whacking him on the head he may forgive me…

Pudding: This is fun Na no Da! *she's drawing a mustache on Pai's face*

Zakuro: I feel like I should stop you… but I think I'll be killed by the hostesses if I do…

Taruto: *doodling on his head bandages* *writes 'Kisshu was here' on his head then draws a panda on his cheek*

Zakuro: nice doodles, you're a great artist.

Taruto: thanks. *starts drawing flowers, and draws a little fan*

Pudding: this is fun Na no Da! *Goes to draw something and a hand grabs her wrist*

Pai: Kish, Taruto, Pudding, I will give you ten seconds before I send bloodhound chimera animas after you.

Taruto and Kisshu: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! *run away screaming*

Pudding: yay! Doggies!

Pai: Mews, is there anything pudding is afraid of?

Pudding: Pudding is afraid of nothing Na no Da! *shivers* except for monsters Na no Da.

Pai: then I'll send monsters after you.

Pudding: But where will you get the-

Pai: JUST RUN THAT WAY! *points to where Taruto and Kish ran*

Pudding: Hai Na no Da! *runs after them*

Zakuro: you aren't really going to send bloodhounds after them are you?

Pai: *petting Bloodhound* uh… *snaps and they disappear* no…?

Zakuro: why do you even have bloodhounds?

Pai: to hunt down my brothers, they don't bite. They only grab the backs of their shirts and drag them back, well… most of the time anyways.

Zakuro: *puts hands on hips and glares at him*

Pai: Fine, I'll go find them *walks backstage*

Torch: *laughing* I hate big dogs…

Mint: next letter… it's for lettuce; Dear Lettuce, What's it like in your mermaid form? - Angel

Lettuce: it's a bit scary, there's all this power running through your veins and you have no clue when it'll run out of power and you could drown.

Torch: I know the feeling, when using my powers in a super powerful transformation I feel the same. Last letter from angel is for Zakuro; Dear Zakuro, Sorry about knocking Pai out, it was the only way to make it safe for Tart and Pudding to do their dare. *holds out giant stuffed dog* Forgive me? - Angel

Zakuro: Sure, but don't do it again.

Taruto: HIDE ME! *leaps underneath the giant chicken* *screaming is heard offstage*

Pai: Where is he? *dragging Kish by his ear and Pudding by the wrist* *he lets go of pudding, she goes over to the chicken to sit down*

Kish: LET GO OF MY EAR!

Pai: no. now, Zakuro where-

Taruto: GET OFF OF ME PUDDING! *scrambles out from under the bean bag*

Pai: There you are! *goes to chase him, tossing Kish on the couch*

Taruto: I'M SORRY! *running around*

Pai: *Standing still, watches him run around a few times, then grabs the back of his shirt, lifting him off the ground* next time you draw on my face I'm sending chimera animas after you. *he drops him on the chicken* where can I go wash this off?

Torch: there's a bathroom backstage, if you see Ryou and Lettuce, drag them back here, if not I'll have to check in the girl's bathroom.

Pai: *raises an eyebrow* but they were right… *Points to lettuce and Ryou's now-empty chairs* there… okay. *Walks backstage*

Mint: the next few letters are from an anonymous reviewer. First one is for us; dear mews you will never find me out but someone or something is going to hunt you down so I'm telling you stay safe. If you see something having to look like a human but it has a mark on its cheek looking something like this B.A that means bad Alien so keep safe.

Ichigo: uh… w-what?/ okay…

Zakuro: *pulls out a katana* ready for action!

Torch: nice katana, where'd you get it?

Zakuro: Keiichiro got it for me for Christmas! *Pai walks back on stage*

Pai; they weren't in there. Nice katana. *face is void of all marks*

Torch: this aught to be interesting. Mint, you know what to do, it's your choice. *goes to get them*

Mint: *presses some buttons and making the television appear* *types some stuff and it shows torch walking around* *she walks into the girl's bathroom* *mint types some stuff and it switches to a above view of the girl's bathroom* *Torch bursts in yelling at Ryou and Lettuce who are making out* lets just get some audio… there!

Torch on the screen: can you two please wait until after my show to make out in a girls bathroom?

Lettuce: I…I…I…I…

Ryou; were forced against our will to cooperate, why wont you let us- *torch grabs their ears*

Torch: YOU WILL NOT ARGUE WITH ME! THERE ARE PEOPLE WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER TO BE DONE! *walks onto the stage* SIT!

*they sit down and she sits down in her chair, putting her hands behind her head and kicking her feet up*

Ryou: how can someone so short be so strong?

Torch: join me in sitting comfortably mint! It's fun!

Mint: Okay *sits like torch with her hands over her stomach* this is comfortable…

Torch: yeah… oh yeah, pudding, lettuce, react to this, *presses a button on a tablet with a plastic pen thing and the letter appears on the screen behind her, which shrunk to an average-sized plasma television*

Lettuce: n-nani?

Pudding: whoever it is, we can defeat em Na no Da! There are ten of us and one of him!

Ryou: uh… pudding, there are twelve excluding Masaya…

Pudding: oh, I didn't count you and Blue knight because you can't fight very well Na no Da. But we have four aliens, five mews, and Keiichiro-nii-san!

Ryou: what? Keiichiro can't fight either! *gets shot in the head*

Keiichiro: these last few chapters have been lacking in gore, don't you think so Torch-Chan?

Torch: agreed. *everyone stares* what? (If I was a mew. I would want to be best friends with keiichiro. I know there's a kick-butt guy underneath the frosting.)

Zakuro: Torch-Chan?

Torch: what? We're friends. You people are weird, next letter is for the aliens; Dear Aliens wish you knew me but you have to protect the mews in 2012 on the 10th of December there would be an earthquake save everybody.

Taruto: Is she from the future?

Kish: hmm….

Pai: that's improbable! Unless… in the future I invent a time machine… I'm going to get started on that right now!

Kish: you would.

Keiichiro: need any help? It's not my field of expertise but I'm still a scientist!

Pai: sure. (I can envision these two being friends)

Ryou: need my help?

Pai: nope. I'm good. I got keiichiro, me, and my brothers can probably help me with construction.

Kish: no way! Last time I nearly cut my hand off!

Pai: it was your own fault but okay. Taruto?

Taruto: uh… whenever I help I always get hurt or almost hurt so I'm going to sit this one out.

Pai: fine, I guess I'll do it myself.

Zakuro: I'll help!

Pai: thanks Zakuro.

Torch; mint, next letter

Mint: it's for everyone; Dear Everybody please keep yourselves safe this is bad so please keep yourself safe.

Torch: oh look who's trying to make plot. TOO BAD! Next review is from ice-cream lover. First one is for mint; dear Mint you have might not known you have a father or a twin sister your father has not died yet cause of you now you have to do 2 things quick your father needs you you have to get in the middle in these 2 islands Island hawahi + getani to get the key .there is a key on ily (i-l-e-y) then get to 6593 thats the marina warehouse and when you get there open the warehouse by using the password on the key and your find your father there .your sister is trapped in France because someone made your sister look guilty of murder everyone knows who it is but no proof.

Mint: *glares at screen* I do not have a twin, only a big brother. And my father is in Canada for a meeting. There's a tracker in his neck my mother placed.

Torch: your mom sounds awesome.

Mint: it was a precaution to make sure he doesn't cheat on her.

Torch: why-

Mint: well he obviously cheated on her.

Torch: I see. I would do that too…

Mint: see? *everyone is staring* what?

Zakuro: I understand the mindset of the mom. But I didn't know you had daddy issues.

Mint: well Ichigo and you do too!

Zakuro: no, I have mommy issues.

Ichigo: I do not have daddy issues! He just doesn't like Kisshu.

Kish: because I'm a Cyniclonian?

Ichigo: because you can be perverted

Mint: then who has daddy issues?

*silence*

Mint: well I feel down, I'm the only one with daddy issues.

Torch: I have daddy issues!

Mint: really?

Torch: he wants me to give up my powers and stop fighting to be a princess and marry some prince in an arranged marriage.

Mint: your daddy issues are worse then mine…

Torch: nah, our daddy issues are different. Yours isn't around, mine complains that I'm never around. So I say they're even.

Mint: *nods* shouldn't we be continuing? *torch nods* next letter is for the other mews; Dear mews exept mint

It's shocking so help Mint before Mint's father's birthday it's after 10th of March good luck! :- D

Zakuro: *woke up after mint started talking about the tracker and went back to taking a nap on Pai's shoulder* *wakes up* what did I miss?

Ichigo: but she just said that her father is in-

Torch: continuing, the next letter is for everyone; Dear Everybody if you need help ask me on the next chaaaahelp heelp

*everyone stares silently*

Zakuro: well that was…

Taruto: strange?

Zakuro: that's one way to put it.

Pai: what happened to her?

Torch: she fell in a void.

Kish: why?

Torch: she tried to bring a plot to one of my non-plot stories. *glaring at the cast, hunched over the desk, elbows propped up on the desk with her hands in front of her mouth, like she's daring them to ask another question*

Blue knight; but that makes no- *a ninja star gets thrown in his forehead* *he falls backwards*

Torch: *sitting there in her previous with her right hand extended with her hand open as if she was holding something and her eyes closed* (remember its like a television so is appears that her left hand is extended) *opens right eye* any more questions?

*the cast shake their heads*

Mint: that's all the letters from her… next few letters are from layleanchantix first one is for you; Dear Torch, I'm sorry the google fake thing scared you. But when I read that, I started to laugh. I'm sorry, but it's funny XD Sincerly, Layla

Torch: its okay, I laugh at myself sometimes. There isn't anything you can do about the past, so why worry?

Mint: good philosophy.

Torch: I know. The baboon is one of my top three favorite characters in lion king.

Lettuce: who are the other two?

Torch: timon, and scar of course! Who doesn't like scar?

Mint: zuzu is my favorite.

Torch: of course.

Zakuro; I like ed. He's funny.

Pai: I like scar.

Taruto: I like none of them!

Kish: my favorite is pumba. And Taruto, didn't you say you liked the hyenas?

Taruto: I REFUSE TO HAVE ANYTHING IN COMMON WITH THE SHE-WOLF!

Zakuro: SHE-WOLF? *jumps up glaring at Taruto*

Taruto; well you are.

Zakuro: well… still! It's rude.

Kish: don't take it personally, he calls pudding monkey-girl, well, we all do, mint is spoiled-bird-girl, lettuce is green fish-mew, Ichigo is old hag, I'm creeper, and Pai is Mr. Smart-aleck.

Pai: Mr. Smart aleck? It's better than 'sunshine'.

Kish: so grumpy sunshine.

Zakuro: can you two stop fighting? *Pai sits back down and Zakuro sits next to him* *Kish goes back to hugging Ichigo*

Ichigo: let me go!

Kish: Aw… why do I have to? *pouts and Ichigo stops struggling*

Mint: anyways, next letter, I think it's for… let me check… *scrolls down* ah! It's for Ichigo; Dear Ichigo, So...what happened after you typed in Google fake? Sincerely, Layla

Ichigo: a creepy green rotting face appeared and it screamed.

Torch: yeah. Not cool Layla. Not cool.

Torch: next letter is for blue knight; Dear Blue Knight, Stop getting blood on Torch's stuff.

Blue knight: ITS NOT LIKE I TRY!

Torch: I just realized you got blood on my ninja star. *throws a spear knife at him* (I think its called a kunai… y'know, the thing the people in naruto use)

Mint: you're scary sometimes.

Torch: I know.

Mint: can you show me how to make weapons out of energy?

Torch: at the end. First we have a few more letters, the next one I for the treehugger; Dear Masaya, Watch this: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = o D c 2 a I u n n r 0 Sincerly, Layla

Masaya: *watches* AAAH!

Torch: cry baby. Moon said it wasn't that scary!

Moon: *standing next to torch randomly* but he must've had a heart attack.

Torch: I see. Okay, we don't need him so mint, next letter.

Mint: its for you; Dear Torch (again), Um...that video Masaya is watching...might want Nick to look at it instead of you, okay?

Torch: nick was unavailable so I had moon watch it. She said it was only scary if you don't like surprises.

Mint: is she the stage worker that just appeared?

Torch: yep. Next letter is for Pai;  
>Dear Pai, Girl shampoo? Really? This is a whole new low for you. -shakes head- Sincerely, Layla<p>

Pai: *asleep*

Mint: *pokes his cheek* YO! LAZY! WAKE UP!

Pai: *opens one eye, glaring at her* *in strained voice lower than his voice normally is* what?

Mint: *a little bit scared* e-eh NOTHING! *goes back to her seat, curling up in a ball*

Zakuro: *stands up from where she was talking to pudding and sits next to Pai, resting her head against his chest. He falls asleep and she falls asleep a few seconds later*

Torch: good thing we don't need them.

Mint: *looks at Kish and Ichigo, then to Ryou and lettuce (who are making out) then to pudding and Taruto* I need a boyfriend… *hits head on desk*

Torch: hey, you aren't alone!

Mint: yeah. but from what I've heard you have four suitors. And Keiichiro is single by choice!

Torch: well then, *does back flip over desk in between the two computers* we have two suitors for you today! *has a stick microphone (like in game shows) and is now in black suit with red lining and a scarlet bow tie along with a top hat* first up, he protected a pink-haired idiot, BLUE KNIGHT!

Blue knight: WHAT?

Mint: uh…

Torch; and our second suitor on 'find the characters a date!' he tried to take over earth, I humanized him and made him 14, he hasn't talked all chapter, DEEP BLUE!

Deep blue: *blushes* n-nonsense! And you can call me Aokara. It's my real name (at least in my stories it is.)

Mint: *blushing like mad* WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU EVEN DO THIS?

Torch: I just had to check on the state of romance, oh, Keiichiro, did you check how many people can ride in your car?

Keiichiro: five people.

Torch: hm… okay then, Pai, how many seats are there in your truck?

Pai: uh… *thinks for a second* five I think…

Torch: hm… since we're not bringing Masaya, two people will have to share a seat and someone needs to ride with me on my motorcycle. Pai, Keiichiro, who do you want in your cars?

Keiichiro: I'll take Mint, Deep blue, Blue knight, and Ryou.

Pai: I'll take Zakuro, Taruto, Kish, and… Ichigo or pudding

Ichigo; I don't want to ride with HIM! *points at Pai* he may stink at driving.

Pai: well that isn't nice.

Torch: you'll take them both. Ichigo, pudding, which one of you will share a seat with your boyfriend?

Ichigo: wait… how I am supposed to share a seat with *torch just looks at her*

Ichigo: NO WAY! I AM NOT SITTING IN KISH'S LAP!

Pudding: I'll share a seat with Taru-Taru!

Taruto: greaaattt…..

Torch: you don't need to freak out Taruto, you two are so small you can sit next to each other and the belt will stretch across both of you.

Zakuro: I call shotgun!

Kish: aw…. Oh well, I can sit next to my kitty! *hugs Ichigo again*

Ryou: shot gun.

Mint: man… I guess we're stuck in the back.

Ijh6Deep blue: window!

Blue knight: window

Mint: win- aw man!

Torch: all seating arrangements should be decided like this. LETTUCE! Looks like you're riding with me on my motorcycle!

Lettuce: n-nani? I don't think I… how do you even ride on a motorcycle?

Torch: don't worry, I'll be driving.

Lettuce; uhh… I…

Ryou: how about she comes with me in keiichiro's car and someone else rides with you?

Torch: let's think… Mint!

Mint: sure, why not?

Torch: yay! Now, the last letter of the day is for Kish; Dear Kish, Have some cookies -waits for him to take a bite- That'll make you talk in french.

Kish: *takes a bite* quoi? Afin que personne ne peut me comprendre plus?... fraise! je t'aime!

Zakuro: donc je suppose qu'il ne sait pas on parle français?

Pai: obviously he forgot.

Kish: *face palm*

Torch: let's go! *they go outside and pile into the cars* *Torch tosses mint a helmet and puts hers on, hopping on her motorcycle* *she starts the engine*

Ichigo: WAIT! WHERE ARE WE GOING?

Torch: TO THE CARNIVAL! *Drives off, Pai and Keiichiro following in Pai's truck and Keiichiro's red car.

**Fan girl: so concludes another chapter.**

**Nick: good. Now get to working on your new story.**

**Fan girl: SLAVE DRIVER! *whacks him with the leg of a chair* the next co-host is going to be keiichiro!**

**Keiichiro: Yo**

**Fan girl: anyways, bye people!**


	17. Chapter 17

**LET'S GO! Steve walks warily down the street, with the brim pulled way down low. Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet machine guns ready to go *Keiichiro leaps down from a rafter with two machine guns* are you ready hey are you ready for this are you hanging on the edge of your seat, out of the doorway the bullets rip to the sound of the beat yeah *he begins shooting around* *nick takes shelter* Another one bites the dust! **

**Keiichiro; SHE OWNS NOTHING FOOLS! *continues shooting* **

**Kirarin: I'm scared…**

**You're here! KEIICHIRO! YOU CAN STOP SHOOTING! **

**Keiichiro: aw T.T**

**This is Kirarin from Kirarin revolution! its about a girl who strives to become an idol so she can be with her dream guy! (I'm not done watching it yet) **

**Kirarin: we should begin.**

**Yeah, let's go!**

_**Chapter 17;**_

**Hobey-ho let's go! (cookies for all that get my reference!) **

Torch; *standing in front of the cast in a blue shirt with a superman symbol on it and mid-calf shorts* meet my co-hostess for the chapter Kirarin!

*a girl with short blue shorts and a white and red one-shoulder tiger print belly shirt*

Kirarin; hi everyone! *waves to the left and winks*

Keiichiro: Cute! *hugs the junior high student*

Kirarin; can't… breathe.

Keiichiro; *lets go* Sorry, you're adorable!

Kirarin; thank you

Torch: *sitting in chair* the first few letters are from _anime-GaurdianAngel_ first one is for Pai; Dear Pai; Hounds? Really? Why not a pack of wolves, a pride of lions, or even some tigers? Hounds are kind of over done. - Angel

Pai; Hounds are loyal, I do have wolves but they're still being trained, and Ichigo could easily call off tigers or lions. I did consider sending air sharks after them but they have a bad habit of biting and drawing blood.

Zakuro; oh, so you have flying sharks now?

Pai; yes, they're mutants.

Everyone; *staring*

Ichigo; and you were going to send them to find Kish, Taruto, and Pudding?

Pudding; I don't like sharks Na no Da!

Pai; well I didn't!

Ichigo: *glaring*

Pai; and I just made everyone mad didn't I?

Zakuro; pretty much Pai

Pai; great… who has the next letter? *everyone is still glaring at him with the exception of Taruto and Kish*

Kish; this is normal Ichigo, stop being mad at him!

Taruto; yeah, he wouldn't let them hurt us, at least more than a small bit of blood.

Pai; next letter please!

Torch; do you want to study panda-sharks? They're animals that are a mix of pandas and sharks; they look adorable and can walk on land and swim.

Pai; please can we just- maybe later… but please just do the next letter.

Kirarin; okay, it's for Kish; Dear Kish, YOU WON'T SUPPOSED TO MAKE HIM BLEED IDIOT! Now say the forbidden sentence about Keiichiro or be thrown into a pit of rapid fan girls. - Angel

Kish; I- you're right, I'm sorry Pai…

Pai; It's fine; I didn't suffer any brain damage or anything.

Kish; alright, Keiichiro, are you sure you aren't gay? *gets shot*

Torch; is that a new gun?

Keiichiro; it is, thank you for noticing!

Torch; of course I noticed! Next letter, it's for Blue knight; Dear Blue Knight, Get Pai angry. You may only run away if he sends something after you. And no fighting back. – Angel

Blue knight; uh… *thinks* how… *Kish and torch whisper in his ears* *he looks scared* if I don't?

Torch; into the pit

Blue knight; fine, I'm going to die either way. *kisses Zakuro on the cheek* *She kicks him you-know-where*

Blue knight; I thought Pai was supposed to be mad… *High pitched voice* *a shadow looms over him*

Pai; I am. You have ten seconds.

Blue knight; *starts limping*

Pai; seven, six, zero! *His hounds, wolves, tigers, and flying sharks chase him* *he runs for his life* and that's why I have flying sharks.

Zakuro: *scrubbing side of face with a towel* I put hand sanitizer on this thing but my cheek still burns.

Pai; probably from the hand sanitizer

Kirarin; uh… next letter is for Taruto and Pudding; Dear Tart and Pudding, Sorry about you guys being caught. *tosses small bag of candy* this is for your great artwork. - Angel

Pudding; YAY NA NO DA!

Taruto: *mouth full of candy* 'ank 'u!

Torch; that's all of angel's letters! Next few are from Suki, first up, Keiichiro; Dear Keiichiro, What do you believe is the best way to make a cake? -Suki

Keiichiro; with love of course *does a pose as petals swirl around him*

*fan girl shrieks are heard*

Pai; where do those come from?

Torch; from the pit, *pokes fan girls back into the pit and closes it*

Kirarin; scary… next letter! It's for mint; Dear Mint, Why is your name Mint? -Suki

Mint; because that's my name.

Torch; bad question… next few letters are from Layla. First is for Masaya; Dear Masaya, Hoped you liked the video! Sincerely, Layla

Masaya; I did.

Torch; EXCALIBUR! *hits Masaya with Excalibur from Bokuro no Tenshi Dokuro-chan* lets skip the next one, I was being sarcastic. Pi piru piru pi piru pi! *revives him* next letter Kirarin.

Kirarin; it's for Zakuro; Dear Zakuro, Challenge Chuck Norris to a duel. Sincerely, Layla

Zakuro; No, I'll take the punishment. One does not simply challenge Chuck Norris to a duel and survive.

Torch; oh and you misspelled Norris. Zakuro, for not being an idiot you get to… hmm…. I haven't rewarded anyone lately… you get to… hmm… what do you want as a reward?

Zakuro; *thinks* alright, how about I get… hmm…

Torch; I have this gun of truth, want it?

Zakuro; give it! *holds out hand for the gun* *turns with gun to Ryou* I'm going to ask you this again, what happened to my bag when we went to the beach?

Ryou; I told you I don't know! *Zakuro shoots him* I gave it to the fan boys so they would leave!

Zakuro: *eye twitch* those are the guys the stages hire bodyguards to protect me from!

Pai: Keiichiro can I borrow your gun?

Keiichiro; *gives Pai the gun* why do you want it?

Pai: target practice. *starts shooting at Ryou* *Ryou starts running away* want to go after him? *holds the gun out to Zakuro*

Zakuro; be right back. *starts chasing him*

Keiichiro; extra ammo! *she runs by him and grabs the ammo*

Zakuro; YOU'LL PAY RYOU! *everyone stares at where she and Ryou just ran off*

Tart; what the…

Kish; she's scary when mad…

Torch; next letter! It's for Kish; Dear Kish, Hiiiiiiiiiii. Can ya still speak French? Sincerly, Layla

Kish; no

Layla; not even the tiniest bi-

Kish; no, I cannot speak French any more.

Layla; aw!

Torch; next letter Ki- where'd she go? *picks up a note* what the *reading from note* sorry Torch, I have to go, something popped up, see you later.

Mint; does this mean I can go back to reading the letters?

Torch; no, Kish will help me read them. Kish, next letter

Kish; it's for Ryou- *Zakuro throws him against the wall*

Zakuro; he can answer his letters now.

Kish; s-scary! *coughs* it's for Ryou; Dear Ryou, Drink this water -waits for him to drink- That changes your entire personality! Sincerely, Layla

Ryou; wait what? *he glows then a shattering noise is heard* *he looks around and giggles* why are you guys staring at me? *sees Lettuce and glomps her* Lettuce!

Torch; he acts like Pudding…

Lettuce; R-ryou

Ryou; I'm pretty sure I'm acting like this because of the water but whatever!

Torch; *laughing* okay, so the next few letters are from _nekoFREAK621_, she has no regards for grammar or reading all chapters, but I'll do her letters anyways, first one is for Ichigo; ICHIGO: I had no idea you were into hippies! Lol, a hippie blew up the world.

Ichigo; I broke up with him. What chapter did she stop on?

Torch; chapter one *face desk*

Kish; um… I'm going to do the next letter, its for mint; MINT: I'd like to see you attempt to ride a 4-wheeler through mud.

*Torch snaps and Mint disappears*

Torch; *presses a button and the screen appears showing Mint on a four-wheeler*

Torch; *into a little microphone* ride it into mud and you'll be automatically teleported back into here. *she drives around then into mud, reappearing in the room*

Mint; ew! I'm covered in mud!

Torch; There's a shower, Nick, show her the way!

Nick; this way *leads Mint offstage*

Torch; now, *a voice is heard saying "what does this button do?"* *an axe swings at her, she barely dodges it, it cuts her bangs slightly, a hammer is thrown from the wall and it hits her in the stomach, knocking her into a wall* w-what did I say about the buttons? *wipes blood off her chin*

Kish: should I read the next letter?

Torch; nah, I got it, it's for pudding; PUDDING: (in fake Australian accent) strange little girl strange little boy everybody now say oi oi oi

Torch: you misspelled accent and Australian needs to be capitalized.

Pudding; what Na no Da…?

Zakuro; don't think too far into these things, it's probably song lyrics.

Torch; probably

Kish; next letter! It's for Ryou; RYOU: admit it; you think lettuce looks sexy in her mew outfit

Torch; admit has one d you is not a single letter and outfit.

Ryou; *giggles* yep. She looks hot. *lettuce's face turns bright red*

Torch; it's too much fun torturing her. Next letter, it's for Keiichiro; ASKASKA: why do you have girl hair? I want deep blue to cut your ponytail off

Keiichiro; well it's not your hair.

Torch; true that.

Kish; you're no better than her, you correct everyone's grammar!

Torch; that's different, I only want people to use their language properly and stop making giving my generation a bad name!

Kish; how does that make your generation look bad?

Torch; it makes us look like we don't know the basics of grammar and people, out of human nature, will stereotype my entire generation making it seem like we're all idiots!

Kish; you have a valid point…

Torch; I know I do.

Mint; *walks back onstage in button up white shirt and blue skirt* whose letter is next?

Torch; deep blue; DEEP BLUE: not his head! PS: you remind me of Justin beiber (not in a good way)

Aokara; *death aura* can I kill her?

Mint; no way!

Aokara; But how in the world am I similar to that beaver?

Torch; *snickers* I have no idea. The next letter is for Kish; KISHU: UR WORSE THAN ELMO!

Kish; h-how?

Ichigo; I don't know, you are a bit cheery.

Kish; *sniffles then goes to sit in the emo corner*

Ichigo; K-kish, please stop being emo, I like your cheerfulness!

Kish; *hugs Ichigo* really Koneko-Chan?  
>Ichigo; Y-yes really<p>

Torch; aw, how cute! Kish, read the next letter please?

Kish; yes M'am! It's for Pai; PAI:UR WORSE THAN BARNEY!

Pai; *glares* how am I worse than a pedophile in a purple Tyrannosaurus Rex costume?

Taruto; what's a pedophile?

Pai; creepy old men, don't ever go near one.

Tart; okay

Torch; I've been waiting for that letter this whole time- I just realized I broke the fourth wall… *depressed* next letter, it's for Taruto; TART: u got girly girl hair

Taruto; no I don't! *takes out ponytails, making his wavy hair fall past his ears* see?

Pudding; Taru-Taru looks cute with his hair down Na no Da! *glomps*

Taruto; hey! Let me go!

Torch; *took Taruto's ponytails* yoink!

Kish: *snickers* this will be interesting. Next and final letter is for the tree-hugger; MASAYA:WATCH THE TEN HOUR NYAN CAT VIDEO ANND MY kitten WILL POOP RAINBOWS ALL OVER YOU!

Masaya; uh… *two people in stage uniforms lock him into a chair and put an IV of caffeine into his arm*

Torch; *wheels a television over to Masaya, the video already buffered and waiting* here you go! Now, its snack time everyone! See you later! Use proper grammar!

**Nick: you can't go around changing people's grammar Fan Girl.**

**Fan Girl; well you said I need to accept people as they are and as I am I correct people's grammar, so people need to accept me too. **

**Moon; she has a point.**

**Fan girl; thank you Moon, now, I need to go to bed, night everyone, have a good Easter! **


	18. Chapter 18

**I haven't written this in a while. **

**Nick; no, no you haven't.**

**Our co-hostess for the chapter; Nekofreak621**

**Neko; hi! **

**Let's go!**

_**Chapter 18;**_

**Once again summer has returned triumphantly! **

Torch; let's begin our show! Our co-hostess of the day, Neko!

Neko; Hi-hi!

Torch; this chapter is going to be ultra-short because it only has two reviews! First letters are from _Nobody,_ first letter is for Masaya; Masaya: NOBODY LIKES YOU JUSTIN BEIBER!

Masaya; I like me, and Berry likes me.

Torch; wait, the reviewer's name was nobody, so she likes him?

Neko; *shrugs* next letter is for Kish; kishu: strange little girl.

Kish; but… I'm a guy…

Torch; I never said reviewers weren't strange.

Blue knight; just like you *a knife hits his face*

Torch; YOU GOT BLOOD ON MY FLOORS! *she kicks him backstage* next letter is for Pudding! pudding:(ASACTLY SAME VOICE)MASASCI MUTINYA MASI RE CIABOY

Pudding; what Na no Da?

Torch; you misspelled exactly. *puts on shut up* next letter Neko!

Neko; it's for Tart; tart: admit it! You like pudding!

Taruto; *blushing* so what if I do? And we've already covered this!

Torch; I love how no one disputes the TarutoxPudding pairing. NICK! WHERE ARE THE SNACKS?

Nick; I'm working on it!

Torch; next letter! It's for Pai; pai: ur too boring!

Pai; *you're, so shut up.

Neko; he isn't all that boring. Next letter is for Aokara; deep blue: reapete this: you be actin' like you drunk actin' actin' like you drunk. I am known as deep blue.

Aokara; reapete? That's not a word…

Torch; I think she means repeat.

Aokara; oh, you be acting like you're drunk, acting, acting like you drunk. I am known as Deep Blue.

Torch; and that had no point.

Aokara; no it didn't

Neko; *giggles*

Torch; next letter is for Nick; nick: I don't like you

Nick; I don't care. *leaves*

Neko; he is a grumpy gut.

Torch; I know right?

Neko; next letter is for ryou: aha! the evidence!

Ryou; What?

Torch; *shrugs* the next few letters are from Neko! I apologize… The first one is for Ichigo; ICHIGO: YAY! Wear socks with sandals for the whole day! YAY!

Ichigo; no way! *Torch snaps and she's wearing socks and sandals*

Neko; and the next letter is for Mint; MINT: YAY! Say: I'M TEAM JACWARD! YAY!

Mint; alright, you're Team Jacward.

Torch; that sounds like slash…

Neko; no! I didn't mean it like- *sighs*

Mint; that does sound like slash…

Neko; *face palm*  
>Torch; next letter! It's for Ryou; Ryou: YAY!1 Wear Vampire fangs and say "I'm a werewolf!" YAY!<p>

Ryou; *puts on fake vampire fangs* I'm a werewolf?

Torch; no, no you are not.

Neko; the next letter is for Pai; Pai: YAY! Yell at stuffed animals YAY! (:) lol)YAY!

Pai; no, I'm not going to yell at stuffed animals.

Neko; aw

Torch; next letter, it's for Lettuce; Lettuce: YAY! Tell Pai your stupid then hug him! YAY!(I wanna know what Ryou does)YAY!

Lettuce; Pai! You're stupid. *hugs him*

Pai; let me go.

Lettuce; it was a pointless letter. *goes over and sits next to Ryou*

Neko; you people are boring.

Torch; no they aren't…

Neko; *puffs out cheeks* next letter is for Pudding; Pudding: YAY! YOU'RE MY FAVE CHARACTER! YAY! Could you do me a favor? YAY! ACT LIKE KIRBY ALL DAY! YAY!

Pudding; no… just… no… *staring at her weird* Na no Da…

Torch; next letter, it's for Zakuro; Zakuro: YAY! Speak with an accent! YAY! (Don't get mad at me ,I don't have a dictionary)YAY!(fangirl chooses!)YAY!

Zakuro; do I have to?

Torch; ACCENT GUN! *whips out a shiny green gun with a blue dial, which she sets to 'British' then zaps Zakuro*

Zakuro; bloody hell, Why'd you do that?

Torch; you sound cool British!

Neko; second to last letter! It's for Deep idiot; Deep baka: YAY! Stand on Lady Liberty's head, YAY! And scream into a microphone that goes into giant speakers on the highest volume, "I'M MENTAL! YAY!"  
>Aokara; why would I- *he disappears and the screen falls from the ceiling, showing Aokara on the statue of liberty*<p>

Torch; *into a microphone* Just yell it and you'll come back.

Aokara; *deep breath* I AM MENTAL, YAY! *he falls onto the couch*

Torch; Neko,

Neko; yes?

Torch; *whacks her with a paper fan* STOP SAYING YAY!

Neko; owch…

Torch; last letter of the day is for Masaya; MASAYA!:YOU RUINED CHISTMAS!

Masaya; no, you ruined Christmas!

Torch; nice comeback.

Blue knight; I got no letters!

Torch; YOU GOT BLOOD ON MY HAT! *Chuck Norris kicks him offstage* bye bye!

**Alright! Next weeks co-hostess is a se-cer-et! **

**Nick; that's not cool…**

**SHADDAP! See you all next time! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Welcome back to anoher chater of Mail Time With the Mews!**

**Nick; horray…**

**The mystery guest is late, I own nothing, lets begin!**

_**Chapter 19;**_

**It feels weird typing this on another computer. **

Torch; *dancing around to America's character song*

Lettuce; *giggles*

Torch; *points off to the distance* hero pose! So our co-hostess today you guys already know. *crazed laughter is heard*

Zakuro; no, not her!

*raven drops down from the rafter landing next to Torch and leaving a dent*

Raven; BOO!

Torch; *snickers*

*the cast is hiding behind their chairs except for Pai*

Raven; I have a lot of blackmail especcially for Pai.

Pai; crap…

Torch; this looks like an interesting chapter! Let's make something, you can get out of answering or doing something by letting Raven tell us something embarrassing!

Kish; no…

Masaya; I don't do anything embarrassing!

Aokara; so dressing up in a pink tutu and running around your house in fake wings and a speedo shouting "I'm a fairy prince, bow to me my teddy bear subjects" isn't embarrassing?

Masaya; uh…. *blushes*

Ichigo; *laughing so hard she falls off the couch*

Kish; *laughing and tries to help Ichigo up, resulting him into falling as well*

Pai; *chuckling* s-shouldn't you guys begin?

Torch; yes! First few letters are from _Angel_ first is for kish; Dear Kish, What's your favorite thing about Ichigo? – Angel

Kish; hmm… ooh! *kisses her cheek and her ears pop out* her ears! *he starts massaging her ears* mm… I love doing this.

Ichigo; k-kish s-stop it! *blushing*

Torch; aw! So cute!

Raven; *takes picture* ah so much blackmail! Next letter! It's for Taruto; Dear Tart, Just give up trying to deny you like Pudding, everybody knows you love her. - Angel

Taruto; I- *sighs* fine, I give up… I like Pudding

Pudding; Pudding loves you too Taru-Taru! *hugs him*

Torch; *puts on the mine turtle song* next letter! It's for my friend Keiichiro; Dear Keiichiro, How many ways can you kill Tree Hugger and Blue Knight? - Angel

Keiichiro; *thinks for a few seconds* fourty-nine that I can think of.

Torch; I think that's a new record.

Raven; oh sweet blackmail.

Raven; alright, last letter from Angel, it's for everyone but the blue knight and Tree Hugger; Dear Everyone but Tree Hugger and Blue Knight, Here are some cookies! And relax, I bought them so you don't need to worry about dying from my horrible cooking and/or baking skills. - Angel

Torch; good, you didn't burn another kitchen down.

Angel; *walks onstage with the cookies wearing an intern uniform* aw, that's not nice.

Torch; but, it's true.

Angel; yeah…

Torhc; next few letters! They're from _Cheshire_. First one is for Aokara; Deep Blue, Why does everyone hate you? ; n ; Seriously man you do not get enough love, just wanted to say you are my friend and I's favorite character. If everyone else hates you we won't :'D

Aokara: THANK YOU!

Raven; next one is for Masayuck; Masaya, Go die. If you guys need any help with this, I'll be here...

Masaya; no. I don't want to. *a girl with purple hair, a striped shirt like the cheshire cat, purple ears and a tail, and white skinny jeans fades in behind him and whacks his head off with a chainsaw*

Cheshire; sup.

Torch; you're pretty cool.

Cheshire; thanks! Well I gotta vanish! *slowly fades*

Raven; awesome *takes Masya's head* I could totally use this as a Shakespere prop.

Torch; gruesome... next one! Wait… BLUE KNIGHT ARE YOU GETTING BLOOD ON MY COUCH?

Blue knight; IT'S MASAYA'S! I swear!

Torch; you better not! And I'm watching you. Next letter! It's for Ichigo; Ichigo, Y U NO KISH

Ichigo; what? *Kish kisses her*

Kish; that's what she meant right?

Torch; I don't know, but fluff is always good!

Raven; hey Torch check it out! *hands her a picture*

Torch; aw! So cute!

Raven yep!

Pai; I have the feeling that this has something to do with me…

Torch; why yes, yes it does!

Raven; next letter is for the aliens; All aliens, I want to take a tour of your planet/dimension/whatever. :I

Torch; Blue knight, go show her around. *cheshire appears*

Blue knight; why should I?

Torch; *glares at him*

Blue knight; right this way miss! *teleports them away*

Raven; *flicks a bullwhip* he's your slave now.

Torch; yep, I think I'm going to use him as a chair next.

Raven; good choice, lets see ah! Pudding! Pudding, I like monkeys, good job being a monkey.

Pudding; Thank you Na no Da! Do you have any candy?

Torch; I do! *hands her a chocolate bar*

Tart; I want candy too. *torch hands him some gummy bears* yes! *bites the head off of one*

Raven; next letter for Mint; Mint, May I have some of your tea?

Mint; Sure, join us over here. *sitting at a white metal table in a white wicker chair, Aokara is sitting across from her, both with tea.

*cheshire and Blue knight get back*

Cheshire; *sits at the third chair* Thank you.

Torch; alright, next one is for Pai; Pai, Can you fix my mom's computer?

Pai; yes.

Cheshire; horay!

Pai; you never asked if I would, and I won't

Cheshire; why not?

Pai; I'm not your servant, that's why.

Torch; he has a point.

Raven; I guess. Let's see, Deep blue; Deep Blue, I just wanted to write you another letter! :D

Aokara; I like her.

Torch; alright, Cheshire, leave.

Cheshire; okay… *leaves*

Torch; next few are from _peacexxx_ first one for Zakuro; to zakuro here is a pomangrate (did i spell that write?)

Zakuro; thanks, I guess.

Raven; Pai; pai here is a pie

Pai; okay, *throws it at Blue Knight, hitting him in the face* that was fun.

Torch; next letter is for lettuce; lettuce turn into a mermaid pwease

Lettuce; h-how am I supposed to- *Torch hits her in the face with mew aqua, making her change into a mermaid* I-I I can't breathe!

Torch; NICK! *he wheels out a large glass pool filled with water* hop in!

Lettuce; I can't *Ryou picks her up and drops her in the water*

Ryou; thank you, Peace, for turning my girlfriend into a mermaid.

Lettuce; thank you Ryou-Kun…

Raven; I took a picture. Makes you look stupid.

Torch; that's the best kind!

Raven; next few letters are from Okamiamaterasulover! First is for you Torch; dear torch, you are cool! here are some cupcakes! could i be a co host for a chapter? -alyssa

Torch; sure, you can be next chapter's co-hostess. Next up is Pai; dear pai, I hope you like hounds cause you will be watching him for 2 chapters. prepare for random attacks by him. he is still a puppy around 1 years so he will be giving you kisses a lot. also be prepared for drenches of water by him. water falls out of his mouth easily because of his jowls. IF YOU HURT HIM, I WILL KILL YOU! thanks! also if you refuse i kill zakuro. he is a bloodhound. thanks:) -alyssa

Pai; what- sure… *the bloodhound appears* I'll go get a collar *teleports*

Raven; interesting. Next letter… it's for Kish; dear kish, who do you like better? zakuro or pudding? and who ever you choose you have to kiss for 3 seconds! ehehhehehehe:) -alyssa

Kish; I- no way! Just embarrass me and get it over with.

Raven; ooh! *she pops in a disk labeled "Kish # 12"*

Pai; *teleports back with a collar* is that my security tapes for my lab?

Raven yes! *the video begins playing*

*Kish is sneaking around a futuristic lab, with testtubes and metal everywhere, a robot and a few weapons are lying on the table, he picks up a gun and aims, accidentally shooting it. An orb of energy flies around the room, eventually hitting Kish in the back. Shouting is heard then he teleports away as Pai enters the room*

Pai; so it was you that messed up my lab! *the dog tackles Kish*

Kish; ah! It tickles! *he starts laughing*

Raven; mwahahha! He's so dead later.

Torch; probably. Next letter! It's for Zakuro; dear zakuro, confess you love pai! and how much do you love him? (ex: with all your heart...ect) -alyssa

Zakuro; *blushes* how many times are we going to go through this!

Torch; Raven? Does that count?

Raven; I want to say yes, but there's a chance for embarrassment.

Zakuro; this show is going to be the death of me.

Torch; we've done this one before, so Raven!

Raven; I know, it's for Masaya; dear masaya(tree hugger baka) i hate you, now make me a sandwich or DIE! -alyssa

Masaya; No way! *okami appears and shoots him up with a machine gun*

Torch; good job! *she and Raven give a thumbs up* next few are from _Nyx333_ first is for Kish; Kisshu: kill the psycho-maniac masabaka. And I am your's, pai's, and taruto's long lost sister...

Kish; *Masaya is revived automatically, then gets a knife shoved into his skull* done! And what are you talking about?

Pai; no. that's not possible.

Taruto; yeah…

Torch; so mean!

Raven; *laughs* next one! It's for Masaya; Masabaka: can I kill u? *stabbs u with my flaming kitsune swords*

Masaya; *dead, getting deader by the second*

Torch; you stabbed a corpse, oh look it's on fire. *points to the corpse* that's pleasant. *Nick puts out the fire* next one's for Taruto; taruto: do you like knowing that u have a sister?

Taruto; but I don't! I'm confused now.

Pai; we all are Taruto, we all are.

Raven; alright, last review is from _Layleanchantix;_ first one is for Ichigo; Dear Ichigo, Do you like to sing? Sincerly, Layla

Ichigo; yes I do.

Torch; to bad you suck at it.

Ichigo; Hey!

Torch; you sing. Like a dude.

Raven; yeah.

Ichigo; well… it's still mean.

Torch; yeah, I guess. Last letter of the day goes to Aokara; Dear Deep Blue. Eat this cake...*waits for him to take a bite* that gives you moodswings! Sincerly, Layla.

Aokara; what? *already ate it* I HATE YOU!

Mint; who do you hate?

Aokara; not you, I like you! *hugs Mint, who punches him* that was mean… *sniffle*

Torch; and that's it. See you later!

**Yes! Another chapter done, I can go write rodb and my creepy story now!**

**Nick; which is dark. **

**Shaddap! Now, don't move, I have filled this room with tiny, razor-sharp needles.**

**Nick; you li- *Moves* OW!**

**Moon; she told you not to move.**

**Bye chickadees!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Me; WELL LOOKIE HERE!**

**Nick; what is this a chapter of?**

**Me; mail time with the mews! Tsuki!**

**Tsuki; fangirlgonesupernova owns nothing! **

**Me; let's begin!**

_**Chapter 20;**_

**And I'm back, after so long**

Torch; WE'RE BACK ONCE AGAIN!

Mint; good, I was getting bored.

Tsuki; then let's start! First few letters are from _Anime-GaurdianAngel. _First one is for Nick!

Torch; I love this one.

Tsuki; it says; Dear Nick,  
>You should listen to Torch when she says there are razor sharp needles in the room.<br>- Angel

Nick; how was I supposed to know she was serious!?

Torch; I never joke about razor sharp needles, or babies with guns.

Tsuki; *snickers*

Torch; next letter is for Keiichiro; Dear Keiichiro,  
>Do you believe anyone can learn to bake without destroying at least half a kitchen?<br>- Angel

Keiichiro; uh… Taruto maybe?

Taruto; I probably could.

Torch; Maybe

Tsuki; next letter! It's for everyone; Everyone  
>I've taken a few baking classes since last time and I baked you all some cookies. *holds out tray of flaming cookies* I only burned down half of Masaya's kitchen! If you don't want one give to Blue Knight, who has to eat them.<br>- Angel

*They all hand the cookies to blue knight*

Blue knight; but, but why?!

Torch; because she said so, here's some milk. *hands him a glass* *he tries to get a cookie inside the glass, but it spills everywhere* YOU GOT MILK ON MY FLOOR! *roundhouse kicks him away*

Blue knight; *under breath* at least I didn't have to eat the cookies.

Nick; wise choice

Torch; that's all from Angel, next few letters are from _Laylaeanchantix101. _The first one is for Aokara; How do you pronounce your name? I keep thinking it's pronounced as A-core-a, but I'm not sure...  
>Sincerly,<br>Layla

Aokara; It's A-oh-ka-rah.

Torch; this chapter is so short…

Tsuki; hang in there. The next letter is for Ichigo; Dear Ichigo,  
>Your new name is Bustin Jieber, the girl who sings but sounds like a dude. *grins*<br>Sincerly,  
>Layla<p>

Ichigo; WHAT?! *looks sad* you really hate me don't you?

Torch; stop faking tears Bustin.

Bustin; fine.

Torch; and the final letter goes to Kisshu; Dear Kish,  
>What's it like, dating Bustin?<br>Bye bye

Kish; Can she go back to being Ichigo please?

Torch; not until the next chapter NICK! SNACK TIME!

Nick; Here, Bagels and Sweet Tea

Torch; thank you Nick! I'll see you all next time chickadees!

**Me; what's this? Me updating relatively soon!?**

**Nick; *snaps his head to face her* I'm sorry, *cleans ear* you actually finished within a week?! **

**Me; Yep! But it's two pages. Review and I'll see you all later chickadees! Bye-bye!**


End file.
